Faith - Part 4 - The Merry Widow
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: A middle aged Isabelle has resorted to using Black Market trading as a way to stay active. Her children are making their own way. She was married for 22 years before becoming widowed a second time. She is caught and forced to make a choice - be a concubine in the harem or be a head wife. The final chapter of Faith will test it in EVERYONE. - Follows Revelation and later - Not Slash
1. Of Things Past, Present, and Future

The Merry Widow - Chapter 1 – Prologue

March 20th 1527

Sevgili oğlu,

I have lived long.

I have watched you grow from boy to man. I have watched you take a beautiful foreign wife as your father did when he married me. I have watched you become one of the greatest men I have ever known. Remember my son that the people are in need of guidance. My days are becoming numbered and though I know that will sadden you, know my life has been lived full and happy. My children, all of them who lived past their tenth year, yourself included, have been my joy and now as I look fondly at grandchildren and even great-grandchildren, it is a wonder that I have live so long.

I have seen and lived through many trials. I have lived as best I can. Remember what I have taught you in counsel. I do not wish you to be free, I wish you to be wise, and though you have been one of the best men I have ever known, I wish you to remember those who have shaped your life.

Soon, too soon, I will leave this world. May God's blessings be upon you and our family. Counsel your own sons and daughters to be wise as well. It is through their lives we truly make an impact on the world. Tell them often of the love you have for them as I have you and your siblings. Remember this love when times are tough and I watch over you from above.

I say this to you, Suleiman, live well, my son, live well and fulfill your destiny.

Büyük sevgi ve şefkat,

Let history remember me for who I am,

Ayşe Hafsa Valide Sultan

Noor Isabelle Esperanza Echeberria Borgia De' Medici Auditore Misterioso Osman the Güzel


	2. The Black Market Trade

The Merry Widow – Chapter 2 - The Black Market Trader – Constantinople – mid year 1509

Esperanza Echerberria was pensive.

She looked out over the harbor of Constantinople. It was night. The fires burning in braziers around the harbor made the city glow. It seemed to be more imposing than it had been when they had arrived that morning.

She sighed. She was well aware that Ezio, her beloved one-time brother-in-law had been on his way here some months before. She knew well she may never see him again, though she longed to. He had always been there as a rock to support her and she needed his help now more than ever. Perhaps not so much his help as just a familiar face to see and have the warmth of an embrace from. He, however, was on his own quests. He had served as the councilor to the Pope after Rodrigo Borgia, Esperanza's own father, in order to keep the peace. He was the Mentor of the Assassins not only in the city states of the Italian peninsula, but world-wide as well.

She was nearly three years widowed now and after more than twenty years of marriage, being alone seemed a hard way to live. She had reverted her name back to her birth name and the name of her mother. Though she occasionally used Borgia, they were out of favor now and so she did not wish that kind of attention. Her official birth papers named her as a De' Medici, though this was not true, she always felt like family with Lorenzo De' Medici and so claimed them as her family, though there were no true blood times, her papers said otherwise gaining her pull when she needed it.

The captain nodded to her as she stood in her loose pants, knee high boots, and loose tunic with a red sash at her waist. Her leather bracers were thick and her left housed an assassin's weapon, a hidden blade. A sword was at her side as well as a wicked dagger. More than once the captain had told her she looked more like a pirate, at least that was before they encountered a ship of Barbary Pirates and she helped fend them off.

She was not as young as she had once been. She was fifty-three this year, but little showed her age other than the lines at the corner of her eyes and the wisdom her violet eyes held. She took a breath as the breeze stirred her shirt.

She had filled out some in her years of marriage to two men and having given birth to five children, four of which survived infancy. She had loved both of her husbands with her very soul. The first, Federico Auditore da Firenze had been murdered, hanged before her eyes after a brief marriage that had lasted long enough for her to become pregnant at the time of his demise. She gave birth some months later at the villa of Ezio's uncle to twins. She then moved back to Firenze and when threated was rescued by La Volpe, the Fox, and leader of the thieves. He offered protection and she took it as well as joined him in his bed. Ezio returned to her life and demanded, as her belly started to swell, that La Volpe marry her. Finally, she conceded and allowed the marriage. She lived twenty-two years well as his wife and was nicknamed by her own flesh and blood, the Vixen.

She was again alone. Her dark hair had two streaks of grey through it. She had two braids in a French style at the side of her head back in a line down to the back of her head where they joined into a thick long braid that hung down her back.

She was still beautiful. Her beauty was more refined. It was not young, but it was a beauty many liked.

Her children were grown and living their own lives though they often wrote to her. She was always grateful to receive news from them. Once a mother, you were for life. Even now, Giovanni and Giana were both parents and both were, as of their last letters, expecting new editions to the family soon enough. It filled Esperanza's heart with pride. She had met her grandchildren several times. All were beautiful. Claudia, her former sister-in-law, was enjoying being a great aunt as well. It seemed there was no lack of love for these children.

She sighed now she was a new role. She had left Isabelle De' Medici Auditore Misterioso behind and was now the leader of her husband's guild. She had come to Constantinople to personally oversee the delivery of armaments ordered there by an unknown buyer. The gunpowder that was ordered was real, the Chinese had made it impossible to fake the explosive powder, but the muskets were crafted to look real, but no one could actually fire a ball from them.

They had been ordered so. She could not imagine to what gain.

She walked down the gang-plank and stood looking up as the shipments were unloaded. She looked at the thieves unloading the cargo. They were her husband's men, but somehow they had become loyal to her as well. The sooner they unloaded the cargo, the sooner they could all go home. Her contact was named Firavun Faresi.

The Mongoose.

An oddly fitting name for a man who dealt in the sale of many muskets. Just as the last box was off the ship and set in a cart there was a yell as suddenly there were several men in bright green uniforms with high hats and masks on. They all were armed.

Esperanza gasped and drew her weapons calling to her men in Italian. It was a bloodbath. The soldier had killed all of the men on the ship, except her. She was bloody from the blood her enemies as well as her own. Weakened, they subdued her and trussed her up.

She was placed rather unceremoniously on a saddle and taken to a castle keep. Inside she was brought down to the dungeons. She looked about the room. Instruments of torture were everywhere. She was seated on a bench and waited for a moment as she looked at the guards. They seemed to be waiting on someone. It had taken them several hours to come down to her. They spoke to each other, but her Turkish was not good. These were not the guards whom had captured her. Their hats were similar, but there was no mask on them and their uniforms were more yellow than green.

"What is your name?" One asked.

"Esperanza."

"Not a normal name for a pirate."

"I am not a pirate." She said.

A hand lifted and slapped across her face. It had hurt and her nose and lip began to bleed.

She took a breath and willed her mind away from her body to survive whatever torture they had in mind. She smiled grimly as a man came in. He looked like a brute and he held a case in his hand. However, behind him, was an older man in rich silk robes.

The older man lifted his skirts over the pools of watery pools mixed with blood.

She wondered why he was here. She looked at him. He had a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. Was he a judge? His eyes were quick and clever.

"Leave us." He commanded.

She blinked as he lifted a poker from the fire and then put it back. Her heart began to beat again. He looked at her looking at the floor.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No." she said honestly.

"I am Firavun Faresi. And you my little cobra spitfire, just walked right into my trap. Admittedly, I was not expecting one so lovely." He smiled a little. "I have no need of these to gain information. I know much about you Esperanza Echeberria or shall I call you another name such as Isabelle. Perhaps Isabelle De' Medici again since you are no longer married."

She looked down. How did this man know so much?

He smiled a little, his hand cupping her chin. "I did not mean to cause you pain. Come. We are leaving this place. It is no place for a lady."

She watched him cut her ropes. She blinked. "What makes you think I will not kill you?"

"I do not, but what makes you think I will not kill you?"

"Fair enough."

"We must trust each other then."

She blinked. "All right."

"First what do you like to be called?"

"Isabelle." She took a breath. "Esperanza was the name my father gave me and I grew to hate him." She took a breath. "Thankfully he is dead."

He nodded regarding her. "I am Prince Ahmet Osman, heir of the Ottoman Empire." He smiled as they came into the light and she had to block it with her hand. "Welcome to Konstantiniyee!" He said nodding as she looked about.

Her eyes adjusted and she blinked. "Beautiful."

He nodded. "Come then."


	3. At the Mercy of a Prince

The Merry Widow – Chapter 3 – At the Mercy of a Prince

Isabelle lifted her head from the water.

The bath smelled of roses and lavender. She rubbed the sweet oil on her flesh. She had been without a bath for several weeks and it felt good to be clean. She had rubbed her skin raw, even the parts that she had from injuries from being captured.

She had no idea where she was, the air that came through the window was heady with the scent of Jasmine. She stepped out of the pool of hot water and immediately servants came and wrapped her in thick towels made of an absorbent fiber.

She was then dressed in a loose dress that flowed over her skin rather than hung on her. She had loose pants beneath and her thick hair was gather behind her and wrapped in a headscarf. A veil thin covered her face and she looked beautiful as the servants lined her eyes with kohl and rubbed her lips to make them more visible. The Niqab she has seen before on Turkish and Islamic women. It was not uncomfortable and her hosts insisted.

She sat down and the servants painted designs on her hands with a thick pigment. The put lemon juice mixed with sugar on them and then allowed her hands to sit. The air held the scent of more lavender and jasmine. The pattern was of two beautiful flowers on both her hands. After an hour the excess was knocked off.

She was then directed to an open air balcony where there was a table laden with fruits, meats, and unleavened breads. Standing against the rail of the balcony was Ahmet.

She dipped her head to him. He came forward. He lifted a hand to the sheer veil. "You clean up into more of a beauty than I imagined, Isabelle."

She blushed and looked down. "I have pondered, my dear prince, how is it that you know so much about me?"

"I have my ways, my dear." He said. He turned and pulled out a chair. "Come then, sit. I am sure you are starving."

She smiled and sat down as he moved to the chair nearby. The cloth covering blocked most of the sun, though the odd small breeze made the cloth moved slightly revealing slits. Isabelle let the veil drop revealing her face as she reached for a fig.

They ate together somewhat in silence, but she found she somewhat liked this man. He was handsome enough and knew much about her. Even as an enemy he was sitting there eating with her. At first she had been hesitant and he smiled knowing her mind about poison. He ate from the meats, breads, and fruit. He also drank from her cup of the hot coffee he served her in a small cup.

She relaxed and ate well. Finally full she looked back at him as he ate some bread spread with bābā ghanūj, a dish made from a Levantine dish of aubergine she had first encountered some months ago. This version had more garlic, pepper, and oil she than she had had before, but was no less tasty and she had eaten her fair share.

"You are a beautiful woman." He said. "Why did you become mixed up in the trading of armaments?"

"I am twice widowed and am old enough that I am not a prize anymore." She shrugged. "I had to run my husband's business and this was the direction it led."

He nodded. "I would not say you were not a prize, aşkım."

She made a snorting sound. "I am far older than I care to admit."

"From my perspective you are perfect." He said stroking his beard thoughtfully.

She looked at him. "How so?"

"You are educated, you are the daughter by blood to the Borgia and daughter by papers to the De' Medici. This alone makes you a catch that many would seek your hand if they knew it was available." He looked at her.

She shook her head and laughed. "Of course, my prince."

He lifted a hand and touched her cheek. "I have a business arrangement if you will."

She looked at him as his hand dropped away. "I am listening."

"I desire you, my dear." He looked at her. "Either I will have you as someone I respect or someone I bed as a way to forget my day." He looked at her pointedly. "I would make you my wife if you let me. Either that or I send you to my Harem and I will seek you out as one of my concubines."

"But… Cosa diavolo tipo di scelta?"

"I am the heir to the Ottoman throne. You will never have to steal again." He looked at her. "I will provide you with all you require."

She looked at him. "This is such an odd arrangement. What do I get out of the deal?"

"When I gain the throne you will be a queen and my heirs that I father on you will be the next rulers. I will make sure your family is always welcome here and you have anything you desire." He said.

"And you?"

"Your body naturally, a wife who can match me intellectually, and a woman who knows how to negotiate, which I will need to win over diplomats." He smiled up at her.

She took a moment to think about that. Would it be so hard to be a wife and queen to this man? He was handsome, but there was something in those clever eyes that gave her pause. Still she knew he would treat her with kindness and respect. Otherwise why had he saved her from being tortured and indeed executed.

She took a breath and then looked up at him. Her violet eyes watched him.

"I would be your wife, if nothing else, than to learn a new culture and have a new home."

He smiled and leaned forward. He pressed his mouth to hers gently. She was startled at first, but he cupped her face kissing her softly, but his tongue darted out and caressed her lips. She did not fight and in fact opened her mouth. He kissed her, letting his tongue touch her own.

"You will make me a very happy man." He said. "Such spirit I have longed for in a wife. Someone whom can be my equal in everything."

She looked at him and smiled. "I aim to please."

"Indeed." He said looking at her.

He smiled pulling back and offering her a hand. He led her to the divan against the side wall of the balcony. He gently encouraged her to sit as he did as well. He pulled her on top of him, her knees dropping to either side of his hips as they continued to kiss, their tongues dueling against each other.

He then lifted her and kissed her full ample breast through the fabric of her dress. She gasped and then sat down on his thighs again, feeling the distinct hardness between her thighs though their clothing. She had made an impression.

Ahmet pulled back enough to look at her violet eyes, darken with arousal as he lifted a hand to his lips. He wetted them and then lifted her skirts and pressed his hand into the waistband of her pants. She looked startled as he watched her, daring her to stop him as his fingers glided down her flesh until he touched her intimately.

She gasped and his free hand lifted to her neck as her head dropped back. He smiled watching her as he caressed and pressed into the place of her secrets. Soon he would know her body inside and out, but for now, he was enjoying her faint movements and her small whimpers.

"Good…good…now…come for me my beautiful pet." He said looking at her as she moved against him and he continued to explore and caress. She bit her lip as she arched her back. He let his hand move to support her, afraid she may be so taken that she would fall from his lap.

After a few moments she panted and leaned forward pressing her head against his shoulder. He smiled and lifted his free arm to wrap around her as the other lifted from her body and he licked the wetness from his finger, making sure she was watching him with hooded eyes.

He grinned wickedly as she watched in him surprise. "You are lucky we are here. As sweet as you taste I am tempted to let my tongue enjoy you next, my şehzade."

She gasped. "Are you always so forward?"

"When we are alone, certainly." He smiled wolfishly. "Stolen fruit is always sweeter."

She looked at him and sighed. "I will need an Arabic name, my prince." She said changing the subject.

"Indeed, sevgili." He smiled. He pressed caressed her back and let her slide to sit beside him. The light bounced off her hair. "Noor. Noor Yasemin."

"Noor Yasemin?"

He nodded cupping her face before kissing her softly. "Noor meaning Light and Yasemin, because I will always remember the fragrance of your hair and on the air as I felt your first boşalma from me."

She blushed. "That is terrible, Ahmet."

"No one else will know."

"Yes, but I do."

He smiled and nodded. "Indeed and I will see you blush into places that are for me alone."

She sighed and rose to her feet. He watched her leave him and smiled as she poured herself some water as well as started to eat another sweet date. He rose and stood behind her looking at the elegant woman. She was his age, or perhaps older, and yet she looked some years younger than he. She held herself with poise.

He sighed and walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder before holding her.

ZzZ

By sundown, everyone in Constantinople knew that Prince Ahmet was going to take a wife. There were many rumors about her. She was said to be foreign, a beautiful princess, with flowing red hair, apple cheeks, and blue eyes.

All of this was not true other than her being foreign.

Ahmet brought his future wife, who again now wore her veil to see the Janissary corps. Along the way to the gardens of Topkapı Palace, Ahmet explained the Janissaries to her. "The primary objective of the devshirme system is to select and train the ablest children for leadership positions, either as military leaders or as high administrators to serve the Empire. The ideal age of a recruit is between 10 and 20 years of age, although we recruit much younger boys." He smiled. "They are neither free no slaves. Most of Christians from Greece or Albania. They are subject to strict discipline, but they are paid salaries and pensions on retirement, and are free to marry whomever they choose; those conscripted through devşirme have formed a distinctive social class." He smiled more and nodded as one walked up to him.

Isabelle took in the imposing figure with a high cap on his head, a mustache that was visible from under the mask he wore on his face. He wore a uniform of green and yellow that had a jacket, pants, and knee high boots. He was armed with a sword. He bowed. "Şhehzade Ahmet." He greeted.

"This woman is to be your new şehzade." Ahmet said. "Treat her with respect."

The man bowed. "Apologies. I had no idea."

Isabelle lifted a hand. "The Prince is being unfair. We just became engaged two hours ago."

He nodded. "Hoş Geldiniz."

The Janissary left.

Ahmet was summoned to a meeting and he nodded to the Janissaries to follow the woman as she went toward the market. Two walked behind her. Quickly she became annoyed at being followed by two lackeys.

She moved into the bazaar and using her assassin skills she managed to become one of the crowd. The janissaries began to look about nearly in a panic.

"We must find her!"

"Ahmet will have our heads."

They nodded to others to look about. She sighed and left the area and then walked the streets an apple in hand as she moved. She ate and then found herself lost in the alleyways.

A couple of thugs came toward her. "Ah you look like you have money. Give it to us and be on your way."

"Go to hell."

"Spirit." One said.

She backed away from them and then found herself against a wall. It would be too hard to climb with her skirt on. She looked about. The men looked at her and then smiled. "We will just beat it out of you."

"I wouldn't recommend that." A new voice said.

The men looked about. "Where are you?"

The stranger dropped lightly between them. "Here."

"She has rich cloth."

"Leave."

"Not without…"

"Leave or die." The man said.

The men advanced and the stranger clicked a hidden blade from his bracer. However, it was unlike any she had ever seen. It had a hook on the end of it. She blinked as he drew his sword as well and started to fight them in the narrow space. They too were armed and fought the stranger.

Isabelle stood a moment. The man who had come to her aid looked like an assassin. His insignia, cowl (that was down), and throwing knives… His unruly dark hair was held back by a yellow headband.

She then stepped forward as the one of her would be attackers turned their backs and she flicked her arm releasing her own hidden blade, a gift from Ezio so many years ago, and drove it deep into the man's neck. He cried out and then fell.

Her rescuer sliced the other one with his sword and turned seeing her standing there with blood on her sleeve and hand. She had not retracted her blade yet. He looked at her and then saw the burn on her left hand and nodded. At her throat was the insignia he knew well.

"Kardeş tetikçisini Hoş Geldiniz." He greeted.

She smiled at him and put her hand over her heart. "Il mio grazie, fratello." She smiled.

"Venetian?" He asked.

She laughed. "No."

He smiled. "I am Yusuf Tazim."

"Isabelle." She said.

"A pleasure." He looked around. "Come. We should get you out of here before someone finds these."

She nodded. "I need to get back to Topkapı Palace. Can you direct me?"

"Better than that. Come." He smiled.

ZzZ

It took only a few minutes before she was able to walk to the garden wall. He smiled and used his hook blade to scale the wall. Once on the top he leaned down and she ran up the wall and took his hand. He was amazed she was able to make it as high as she did. She was not a young woman, older than he by at least a decade.

He smiled. "This is where we part ways, my dear. If you ever have need of help. Seek me out."

She nodded. "I will Yusuf."

She dropped into the gardens just as the janissaries came running. Ahmet was speaking to a captain of the elite fighting group. They looked up as three janissaries came to them. "Şhehzade Ahmet. Tarik Bey." The leader of the group said.

Isabelle made her way to the group.

"What is it?" Tarik asked.

"We have lost the Venetian lady."

"Lost her?" Ahmet demanded.

"Yes, how could you lose me in such a short time?" Isabelle said coming. She held some jasmine in her hand and smiled at Ahmet. "I was in the gardens when you lost me." She smiled. "I had to get some jasmine. I love the scent." She looked playfully at her husband to be who shifted a little and she felt his eyes grate over her.

Tarik looked at the group of dumbfounded men. "Now tell me again how is the Venetian lost?"

"I am not Venetian." Isabelle hissed.

Ahmet suppressed a smile.

"I am from Firenze. Florence. We may all speak the same language and sound the same to you Ottomans but we are different."

"A thousand pardons, my lady." Tarik said dipping her head.

"Thank you for bringing her safely back. Now leave us." Ahmet said.

The woman lifted her hand and then dropped it down realizing the dried blood there. Tarik had seen, however.

"Are you injured my lady?"

"No." she smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Ahmet softly on the cheek. "Do not let me interrupt." She bowed. "I will make my way to my rooms, my lord."

"Good." He said.

Tarik watched her go suddenly rather curious about her, but Ahmet was speaking and he listened.

Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. She had saved the janissaries from punishment and she had managed to find her way home. This palace was now home. She sighed.

She passed a janissary. He bowed to her. "My lady."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I saw you save my brothers disgrace." He looked at her from the mask. "It was kind."

"They do not deserve to be punished for me getting lost and being independent."

He nodded and bowed leaving her in peace. She realized she had gained their respect as well.

What had she gotten herself into?


	4. The Princess Bride

The Merry Widow - Chapter 4 – The Princess Bride

Isabelle was studying Islam, the Qu'ran, and Turkish.

She had made progress and her future husband was most impressed. Prince Ahmet was often with her watching her learn his culture with a vigor he did not thing a foreigner would embrace it. She had started to wear conservative dresses and covered her hair with a hijab, or hair scarf when she was within the palace. Outside when she walked with either the Janissary guards or with Prince Ahmet as well she wore niqab of full head cover and mask that revealed only her violet eyes.

Her husband as she found out was the governor the Anatolian city of Amasya, as was the tradition of all Ottoman princes in the Empire.

By the end of two months she was ready to go through the rituals of marriage for a Princess of the Ottomans. She was bathed by household servants the day off and then had to sit as her hands, arms, feet, and legs were decorated in intricate patterns of henna.

Her left arm bore a tattoo already, black, in the design of a stylized emblem of the thieves' guild of Roma and the assassins on her shoulder. The ink had been made from a cuttlefish and had taken hours to complete. She had gotten it as a captain of her vessel. It made her "one of the boys" as it were and she had gained respect for it. Her ears also had been pierced and she had worn earrings for years. The new set she had now were delicate precious stones.

The henna did not pierce her worn skin, but it did sit on it. She watched as the intricate patterns unfolded before her eyes. Another woman was brushing her thick dark hair into a delicate pattern of braids. She had been bathed in scented water and the smell of sandalwood and lavender was heavy in the air.

The henna then got a lemon and sugar bath and the color darkened. She sat still watching the whole process as she had a long bit of cloth around her body covering her from breast to thigh. After another hour the henna was knocked and rubbed off revealing the patterns on her skin in a reddish brown color. She looked at the delicate pattern in wonder.

She then allowed the women to dress her. The dress was beautiful and made of expensive materials from China and the Levant. It was a dark nearly midnight shade of blue, trimmed with silver threads. It was conservative and her veil covered her hair. She looked stunning and last a woman added some kohl to her eyes.

The wedding itself was a great affair of many guests standing watching the seated couple as an Imam read from the Qu'ran and spoke of the virtues of marriage and the woman. Ahmet, if anything, looked more bored than she was with the formality as he sat in formal clothing as well. His eyes met hers and he smiled a little.

Finally they said their vows and though Isabelle remembered them, she mispronounced a couple words leading to her near husband to smile and whisper the collect word to her before the Imam spoke. He had raised an eyebrow more than once.

Ahmet took a breath when she made it through to nod to her. She had done well.

She managed not to embarrass them and her husband smiled placing a ring on her finger and kissing it gently as he watched her. Isabelle, now Noor, was beautiful. She watched him, her violet eyes taking everything in.

Ahmet then spoke proclaiming her name was Noor Yasmin, princess of the Ottomans, and his wife. He then continued and she was crowned as his princess, wife, and future queen. The coronation was shorter, but the whole affair had taken nearly three hours to complete.

Finally Ahmet came to her, took her hands, and kissed her lightly on her face. His eyes as he pulled back looked ready to pull the clothing she wore off her, but he held her hennaed hands and they walked to a place in a hallway where the guests would be able to walk by and congratulate them. The table of gifts had so many they had to bring more tables.

Ahmet looked up and smiled as his father came to them. "Sevgili," He said informally. "This is my father, Sultan Bayezid II, Lord of these lands."

She moved to rise as her eyes cast down. Ahmet stopped her and smiled at her as his father did also. "Your majesty." She said formally.

"You have made my son happy, my dear. His claims of your beauty are for once, not an exaggeration." The Sultan said. He offered a hand and she rose dropping into a low curtsy that only someone of European noble birth would know how to do. The sultan arched his eyebrow at his son. "You told me she was common." He said.

"She is."

"No." Bayezid chuckled and leaned close as he lifted her chin with his finger. "He made a good choice." He whispered to her. "You will make a fine princess." He kissed her cheek and moved on to greet the guests the janissaries following him and standing near the happy couple.

Next was Selim, Ahmet's youngest brother. He watched the new princess carefully before walking by. His son came after. Suleiman was tall for his age and handsome. Noor wondered how many girls wept when he walked by. She smiled as he kissed her cheeks. He was only sixteen, but had been made the governor of Kefe by his grandfather. His bright dark eyes made her see his intelligence before he even spoke. Last of the royal men was Korkut, the middle brother who was quiet.

It took nearly two hours to meet the guests. By that time when Noor rose to her feet to join the banquet she nearly fell. Ahmet was able to catch her to him and hold her, making it seem that she was leaning close to be near him as he supported her. On the way there, he spotted Bilal, the physician to the palace of Topkapı.

"Can you help her? She nearly fainted." He said softly to the man.

The doctor looked at her pale pallor and nodded. "Open your mouth, my princess."

She looked at Ahmet who nodded reassuringly. She did and the man placed a small bit of honey in her mouth. She held it there a moment. After two more small bits of honey, she was able to stand on her own. "I am all right." She said.

The doctor nodded. "She has not eaten today, Şhehzadem." He said.

Ahmet nodded and then smiled as they walked hand in hand into the hall.

"Şhehzade Ahmet and şehzade Noor kızı Giovanni." The chamberlain barked out. The hall hushed as they walked together. The crowd watched them. Noor carried herself well and Ahmet watched her move with a grace that he would not have expected from a former pirate and privateer. Though there were other beauties in the hall, his wife was the most interesting. He supposed it was because of her experiences that made her of interest to him. She would be of use to win over the common people for him.

He allowed his wife to sit before he joined her in the seats of honor. To her other side was Suleiman. She smiled as he looked at her in concern. He had noticed her pallor was pale still even as color was coming back to her.

"Are you well, Halacık?" He asked softly under his breath to her. The boy was perceptive, perhaps too much for his own good. She liked him already. There was something charismatic about him.

"Yes." She said with the flash of a smile.

He nodded.

Ahmet began to speak to several men around them as Noor struck up a conversation with Suleiman and his recent appointment.

The meal had many courses and Noor was quite full by the end. It was more food than she had had in sometime and she joked with Suleiman that they would need to find something to take her to her rooms because she would be too fat to walk. Suleiman countered that the day she was fat was they day the Ottoman Empire would collapse under her weight. She smiled and laughed in pleasure. Suleiman was indeed a good young man and he seemed to appreciate her more than the others, including her own husband. Suleiman's father, Selim, who had sat across from her the whole time had said little, but watched her with polite interest as she tried the new foods.

Suleiman had advised her, since he spoke several languages including some Italian as to what she was eating. She was grateful for this and had thanked him. She did not touch the foods he did not.

The guests were being slowly dismissed. It was after midnight. Noor said goodnight to the royal family and the remaining guests. Prince Ahmet smiled at his bride and took her hand and led her to his royal apartments.

There he shut the door and looked at his bride as she explored his apartments. She would have her own, directly across the hallway from him where she could entertain guests and sleep when he was with the Harem. Naturally, she would also have quarters in the Harem, where she would likely spend much of her time learning the Ottoman ways and where she would be protected. The next morning she would be given two body guards who were members of the Harem as well. They were of course eunuchs and so would not be an issue for the elder son of the sultan.

Ahmet had already picked them out. Their names were Diya and Haris. The pair of them had come from Abyssinia and had been captured and used as slaves. They had been made eunuchs to protect the Harem and the women within as well as the children of the Sultans. Only those with skills in fighting were made into the guardians. Ahmet also had appointed Qadr, a young woman who had been born within the Harem, to be her private secretary. The rest, Ahmet would allow his wife to build her household. She could dismiss the secretary, but hot her guards.

Ahmet followed her as she looked out through the sheer curtains that led to a balcony beyond at the districts. He wrapped his arm about her middle and gently began to undress her as she stood, eyes closed, enjoy the sensations of him caressing and touching the bare skin. When she was naked, she turned to him.

She no longer had the body of a young woman, but it was lean and lithe still. Her breasts were large and heavy from bearing children, but they were still firm. Her body was a touch more fleshed out than the beauties of the Harem, but he found he liked her better. He continued to look at her when he noticed her scars. He touched the tattoo on her arm before walking behind her to look at the flogging marks. He traced one and she shivered. "You have endured much, my sweet." She had other scars as well. Linear marks of cuts from swords and knives. The marks on her hands that along with the callouses kept them from being smooth.

He kissed her and they worked on his robes. He knew she was his age, perhaps a year or two older, but she would be no blushing violet in the bedchamber. He kissed her neck and she leaned to the side as she fumbled with the buttons on his tunic. Once free of his own clothing he lifted her buttocks to him pressing his hardened member to her without entering her. He walked them backwards to the low cushioned covered bed.

Playfully he tossed her back onto it and she moved backwards a little looking up at him. He was an impressive specimen of Turkish manhood, lean, well-muscled, with a trimmed beard and clever and quick dark eyes. He moved over her and caught her legs, spreading them and pressing his face to her lower curls. Noor gasped and tried to move away, but his hands on her buttock clenched down holding her still.

"I told you, I would taste you." He murmured as he licked and caressed her. She whimpered, helpless and the sensations began to build. She arched against him. She had not felt such feelings in some time and she panted as she looked at him coming up her body, slowly, pressing kisses as he went.

He finally pressed into her as he kissed her collarbone. His size and girth made her shift until her body acclimated to him. They continued in their lovemaking until they both climaxed. They lay looking at each other as they panted. Ahmet smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are beautiful, my pet."

She smiled and kissed him as they sighed drifting to sleep.

ZzZ

It was late the next morning when she woke and stretched lazily. She realized she was alone in the bed. She looked about and spotted Ahmet seated at his desk where he had been doing some work when he had woken about two hours ago. He found watching her sleep and listening to her breath was something he had never indulged in before.

He watched her wake as the sun came close to the bed. She stretched, revealing her body, which made him harden again, and then she looked at him. Her violet eyes met his and he rose to his feet. She rose and seemed to be looking for her clothing as she bent over.

He smiled, lifting his tunic, and lowering his under clothing as he walked to her. He took hold of her hips and entered her with a smooth stroke as he held her hips. She had not been expecting the invasion and she gasped and tried to stand, but one hand pressed her back as she was. When she did not move again his hand moved under her to caress her hanging breasts.

He bent over her and kissed her shoulders. "Good morning, my daring." He purred at her.

She straightened and this time he allowed her, his hand going to her throat as she partial turned as he drove into her with deep thrusts. The other arm moved to support her around her stomach as she turned her head. The managed to kiss even as he moved a hand down to lift a leg and hold it to gain better access to her.

They both cried out loudly as they came startling birds at the window. She smiled as she panted and his hand splayed on her cheek digging in a little as he rode the crest of his own climax. His head dropped to her shoulder as he continued to love for a moment.

He released her leg and she stood on unsteady legs. He turned her to him his hands going to her buttocks and then caressing them before pressing a finger gently to the flesh of her other orifice. Her eyes flew open as he pressed his finger lightly to it and he smiled at her before kissing her. Her hand took his wrist and pulled him away from there. That was something that was forbidden by both the Church and Islam. She looked at him as her breath calmed.

He lowered his tunic and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Good."

She dressed in a conservative dress and then moved to look at her own chambers. He followed watching her think of how she would accommodate her own needs there.

ZzZ

It was late evening and Noor was leaning over her husband's chair as he wrote a letter to some of the governors, thanking them for their gifts. Noor was wearing a large jeweled necklace about her neck. Ahmet had made her promise that necklace, part of his wedding gift to her, and only that necklace when they went to bed together.

All was quiet and Noor yawned a little.

Suddenly the earth moved below them and she cried out. Ahmet was on his feet, though shakily. Noor cried out as something hit her. Debris was falling from the ceiling and he moved and pressed her into a corner, shielding her with his own body. She held onto him, her face buried in his tunic. His hands were wrapped in her thick dark hair to reassure her as he anchored them there.

There was a loud crack and then the sound of something crashing to the floor. Noor cried out and he held her closer trying to keep her safe.

Then the shaking stopped.

Noor looked at him. "What was that?"

He looked and saw an ornate part of the ceiling ad fallen and fell through the bed. He felt his wife shivering. "It was an yer sarsıntısı, my sweet." He looked her over. She had a scrap on her arm, but nothing serious. He moved and ripped the bed sheet wrapping her arm. He kissed her and then moved to the balcony to look out.

Dust was all over the city and there were cries of alarm and pain all over. He turned back to his wide eyed wife. "Stay in the palace. Find my brothers and Suleiman if you can. I must seek the guards and find out the damage.

She nodded and he went out the door. Not five minutes after he left the door opened to reveal Selim, Suleiman, and two Janissary guards. Noor was clearly shaken as Suleiman went to her. He touched her face. Dust from the room was in her hair and on her face and clothing, but she looked all right.

Selim gently lifted her arm. "You are injured. Where is your husband?"

"He went to see the damage." She said softly, her voice hollow.

He nodded. "I must join him. Suleiman. Stay with your aunt and keep her safe." He looked at the guards. "One of you with me. The other stay. On your life protect them."

"Bashustane, shehzadem." One said.

Selim left with the guard who had remained silent.

Noor looked about and then took a breath.

ZzZ

Noor remained awake and would not allow her husband to so much as kiss her as she looked at the ruins of their marriage bed. If they had gone to bed early, they would have been maimed if not killed by the stones that had fallen.

Ahmet bedded a concubine in the harem. His senior wife knew well where he was and said nothing as she walked the halls. She found Suleiman's room. She had knocked on the door.

He had answered it.

They spent the evening playing chess and speaking. Noor wanted to talk and be with someone, that was clear to the young prince. He was tolerant of her soft demands to play another game or to sip tea by the balcony.

ZzZ

They called it Küçük Kıyamet, the Lesser Judgment Day.

It took several weeks to clean up the city and the town was rattled by aftershocks for forty-five days. 109 mosques and churches were destroyed along with thousands of homes. Nearly ten thousand of the inhabitants had died, including Ahmet and Selim's middle brother, Korkut. This had galvanized Bayezid to leave and he left three days after the first quake, seeking refuge in a different part of the Empire. His mosque that he had built was badly damaged as well. The main dome was destroyed and a minaret collapsed. The Fatih Mosque suffered damage to its four great columns and the dome was split. The former church of Hagia Sophia survived almost unscathed although a minaret collapsed. Some of the old Byzantine reliefs had been revealed when the plaster was shaken from it.

Selim and Ahmet both were left to help restore order and keep the people from revolting due to closed food shops, no cargo coming into the harbor, and other concerns. The Harem had suffered losses as well and the family mourned the loss of a prince and several concubines and lesser children of Korkut and Bayezid. However, dealing with the people of Constantinople was becoming more of a concern.

Part of the palace had been destroyed as well and Bayezid could no longer live there. However, in looking at the old chambers that were revealed, Ahmet had told her, they had found artifacts of great interest and he had scholars studying them.

Noor became the public darling when she went out and fed the people from the stores that the palace was hoarding. The people were grateful. Yusuf had come to her, making sure the crowd did not overwhelm her or her two eunuch guards as he smiled. "Well done, my lady."

"Thank you Yusuf."

Her husband was not impressed until he saw the favor she had brought to them. She stood with Ahmet as people stood cheering them. Ahmet looked at his wife and lifted her hand to his lips. She had won the day for them in a way only an outsider would think to do.

A man dressed as a Byzantine leapt forward. Noor saw the intruder. The man was aiming at her. Her assassin instincts were all that drove her as she drew Ahmet's dagger, a long knife, and threw it between the two janissaries who were turning to grab the man as he charged a great knife up to stab the new princess.

The man stopped at the impact and fell to the ground as the woman leapt forward and dropped gripping his jaw as blood bubbled from his lips. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." She looked at him. She gazed at the man.

He said nothing.

She narrowed her eyes and drew out the dagger as she turned away.

Ahmet looked at her as she presented the dagger back to him. "You are a constant surprise, my dear."

She said nothing and walked away.

He followed her. He found her in the gardens near where the sinkhole had been made from the earthquake. "Are you well?" He asked. "Killing someone is never easy, my sweet."

"It is not my first kill Ahmet." She said quietly.

He nodded. "Clearly." He lifted the bracer with its hidden blade that he had taken from her when she had been captured. "I think you can make use of this, my dear. It will keep you safe."

She nodded. "Thank you husband."

"Come. You need a hot bath and someone to hold you. You appear shaken."

"No. I took a life. It is always a chance for reflection, Ahmet."

He nodded. "True enough, my dear."

Together they walked back to her rooms of the palace. His were still being restored and so they had taken residence within her chambers. The room was far too feminine for Ahmet's tastes, but he accepted it since his wife was there.

For now the city was becoming whole again and the earthquake like many things would not conquer the proud city. The new masters were in control and refused to allow chaos to reign.

It was a new age.


	5. New Allies – 1510

The Merry Widow – Chapter 5 – New Allies – 1510

It was early.

Noor walked out of the palace gates and walked into the streets. The Janissaries had learned to keep distance from her after she had nearly unmanned one for following too close to her. After that, Tarik Barleti had ordered his men to follow her, but not too close. If they lost her in the streets, she always returned, but the captain did not like the princess wondering so. Even dressed in plain clothing she was still a target.

He also did not like the fact she was able to outrun and out maneuver not only his men, but himself as well. He found her a very clever person, but it was rumored she was in the company of assassins. This was not a rumor he hoped proved true, but she seemed to disappear where their dens were.

The Byzantines were also in the city and they would attack dens and then use the new position to better their own. While Tarik had little love for the Byzantines, he had less love for the assassins, though, admittedly, they caused less trouble for him than the men who supported the rulers some eighty years ago had been ousted. The assassins seemed to remain true to their creed and left well enough alone, only causing problems when the Byzantines attacked them.

The Princess, he feared would be captured and held for ransom from either group, however, his spies had told him she had been befriended by Yusuf Tazim, the leader of the assassins. He was young, charismatic, passionate in his cause, and was in a way an ally beating back the Byzantines as he could. Tarik knew this was a double edged sword, however, because he knew the assassin loyalty only went so far their creed and their will allowed it.

Tark sighed watching the princess move through the early morning crowds. She bought fresh bread and then ducked into small place and disappeared. Always she seemed to disappear into smoke. Tarik shook his head as he looked into the alcove where she had gone. Nothing, but a wall. Clever woman. She always knew she was being followed. Sometimes she allowed it. Other times she made sure they lost her.

When the janissaries were no longer following her, Noor rook a breath and then walked into the secret entrance of the Galata Den. Evraniki and Azize were on guard duty and they stepped forward in challenge, but stood down when Noor lowered her hood and smiled at them.

"Günaydın." She said.

"Ah, welcome sister Noor." Yusuf came out from behind a curtain.

She smiled and dipped her head. "I have brought bread. No doubt it will not go to waste."

"It is not required you bring us presents, Hükümdar." He said.

She laughed a little. "No, but it makes less for you to steal. It is not as though I do not have enough money."

"True enough." He said. He took the flatbread she offered as did Evraniki. They tore off pieces and nodded as she sat down on a cushion.

"I have heard it rumored, princess that your husband is not fond of you coming to the streets."

"He is not fond of it." She said.

"And yet here you are." Yusuf said.

"I have been a woman of the streets for more than twenty-five years. It is been harder for me to be a princess." She smiled.

He chuckled. "And we are glad of it. What news?" He asked.

ZzZ

Noor walked to the palace gates.

The janissary guards crossed their swords before her. "Who wishes to enter?" One asked.

She smiled and lowered her cowl revealing her face though her thick hair was hidden beneath a hijab. "şehzade!" One greeted. They both bowed and allowed her to pass.

"My lady." A soft voice called.

She paused and Tarik Barleti came and joined her at her elbow. "Tarik." She said.

He bowed. "You should be wearier, princess." He said softly.

She looked at him as they walked. "Oh?"

"Your husband is looking for you."

"I always return." She smiled a little.

"You should not be so careless, my lady." Tarik said. He paused and leaned close to her. "He does not like to be made a fool of." He stood back. "I only wish to protect you. You have been good to us." He said.

She nodded. She had earned his respect. She bowed her head a little. "I will soothe him." She said. "He will not be angry with you."

"It is a dangerous game, my lady."

She smiled and walked into the palace. She walked to her rooms. She entered and pulled off her hijab and sighed running her fingers through her hair. She walked to her bed and sat down. She lifted her brush and began to comb her hair.

She heard footfalls on the thick carpets and sighed. "Some tea if you would be so kind, Qadr." She said looking out over the city.

Behind her Qadr moved to do as she was bidden even as Ahmet waved his hand. He walked to his wife and moved to stand before her. She sighed and looked up at him. "Ahmet. I am surprised to see you here. I thought you were at the harbor seeing to…"

"Do you enjoy making me the fool, my treasure?"

"I beg your pardon?" She asked setting her hair brush aside and rising to her feet.

He gazed at her as his arms folded. "You know I do not like you outside these walls and yet you leave as you will. What will be my measure as sultan if even my own wife does not obey me?"

"I was unaware this was a command." She said moving to walk away from him.

"I was unaware I needed to make my wishes so strong."

She looked back at him. "I enjoy this city, Ahmet. Do not take that from me."

"But you are in danger."

"I can look after myself." She said with a slight smile.

He walked to her so quickly she was startled and his hands locked onto her arms. "Do not make this a test of wills, my pet. You will lose."

"You are so sure?"

The blow surprised them both. Her head knocked to the side as the back of his hand struck her. Her hand went to her face where blood oozed from her nose. She looked back at him her eyes narrowing.

Ahmet looked at her and then took a hold of her arms again. She struggled looking at him. "Let me go."

"No. You need to learn your place." He hissed at her. He shoved her down to the cushions on the bed and followed her.

"No, not like this, Ahmet. I will stay here. Please…" She begged as he held her down to the bed despite her struggled.

"You should learn, my treasure, I have my way in everything." He rolled her over and pinned her hands above her as she struggled. His face moved level with hers. "Next time you will learn not to cross me." He said reaching down. He ripped her clothing. As bare flesh was revealed he nipped and bit even as she cried out in pain.

He continued to hold her as he rolled her onto her stomach.

"Stop, Ahmet!" She gasped as he pressed against her between her buttocks. She realized his intention and she struggled. He lifted a hand to her face.

"It will be better for you, if you stop struggling and take your punishment." He growled at her.

She was reduced to sobbing as he continued. It hurt and she whimpered. Thankfully he did not actually fully succeed before he crested in his own pleasure. He collapsed on her, his kisses, tender, which made her shudder before he pulled himself free.

He cleaned himself and looked down at his spouse before shaking his head. "You will stay in the palace until I give you leave to go elsewhere."

She was sobbing almost silently.

He left and she rolled over and moved to wrap the blankets about herself. Her orderly returned with the tea, but the look the janissary guard gave her made her go inside almost fearfully that the Prince had killed his wife.

The outland woman wept even as the orderly ordered her a bath. Bruises covered her body and blood dripped from her face. Qadr was about to coax the Princess into the soothing water. The orderly then gently cleaned her mistress's body even as the woman winced.

ZzZ

Noor kept in her rooms.

Ahmet himself, regretting his treatment of his senior wife, offered her gifts and had come to see her. She watched him wearily, but would not let him close to her. He seemed to understand and let her be.

She walked into the gardens, a veil over her face and her hair covered. Suleiman was there with his father. Noor bowed to them in polite courtesy, but did not speak a word. It was unusual for the outland woman to be so quiet.

Selim followed her to some rosebushes. He heard her gasp when he saw his brother enter the gardens with one of his young concubines from the harem. Selim walked to his sister-in-law and gently led her to a different part of the garden.

"Thank you." She said softly. "As much as I do not seeing him with his whores, I appreciate them at the moment."

"Why is that?" He asked.

She shrugged and moved to turn away, but he caught sight of a darkened bruise under the veil. He reached up and pulled it down revealing the hand mark on her face that was coloring. He froze as she looked up at him as though she expected him to do the same.

"Who did this?" He asked. "Did my brother harm you?"

"I am his wife." She said hollowly.

"That does not mean he can abuse you." He said. He touched the bruise with the back of his knuckles.

"I…"

He lifted a small vial. "It will ease the bruises." He said softly.

She looked at him, searching his eyes. He was younger than his elder brother by some years, but the look of compassion nearly undid her.

"Noor." Came a voice they both knew well.

She walked to the end of the arbor. She turned slightly to look back at him. "Thank you for your kindness." She said softly. She pulled up the veil and went to her husband's side. He had dismissed the concubine.

Ahmet smiled at his pretty senior wife and leaned close to whisper to her. She remained stiff at his side. It was clear to Selim that she no longer trusted Ahmet.

ZzZ

A month later Suleiman found his aunt sitting by a pond that had many colored fish. She was feeding them from her hand and smiling as their mouths swallowed the food she held to them. It was a curious feeling. Some of them liked to rub against her hand.

She looked up at him. Her thick hair was free about her back and shoulder. This part of the garden was private enough she did not need to wear a head covering since only the family were allowed access.

"Hello, halacık!" He greeted.

"Suleiman." She smiled. "What brings you?"

"I am sailing soon for Kefe." He smiled. "I had to come and tell you."

"What is in Kefe?"

"I am the new governor."

"You are only sixteen." She smiled. "Quite the accomplishment."

"Come. Visit."

She looked back at the fish. "I wish I could, but…"

He took a step to her and lifted her face to look at him by putting a finger under her chin. "Father will ask grandfather. Uncle Ahmet cannot refuse his father." He took a breath. "It would give you time to…"

She looked up sharply. The young man was perceptive. Too much so. He knew what had happened to her and no one had told him. He had been a quiet supporter of her since she had been injured at the hands of Ahmet.

"Very well."

He kissed her cheeks. "It would make me glad Auntie!"

She chuckled.

"Can you teach me?" He asked nodding to the fish.

She nodded and put some food in his hand and dipped it down. As a fish approached he moved, startling it. She shook her head and he sighed and waited. The next quickly grabbed a piece and he smiled in delight.

She chuckled and he too.

Selim stood nearby, unseen by either, and smiled ruefully. The boy's aunt was beautiful when she smiled. Part of him longed to see the smile aimed at him.

ZzZ

It was nearly two months later when Ahmet called his senior wife back to his bed.

She looked at him. He had some tea, sweetmeats, and candy confections laid out for her. She stood politely as he looked at her. He sighed. "Noor, I did not want to marry a trained dog."

"Then why did you…" She took a breath and stopped and looked down.

He went to her and took a hold of her shoulders, but this time, not in anger. He tenderly pulled her to him and kissed her hair. "I am sorry I hurt you. Truly. Forgive me, sweetheart."

She lifted her head. "There is nothing…"

"Hush. There is much to forgive." He said. "I am not an easy man to love, sweetheart. Came you accept me, for all my faults?" He looked down at her. "I love you. Know that."

She nodded and he kissed her. He pressed his forehead to hers. She took a breath as he gently began to remove her clothing. She was hesitant, but then allowed him to lay her down. He kissed her, wedding her to him, even as she looked out toward the balcony and stars beyond. He entered her and moved. She closed her eyes willing it to be over soon.

Fortunately, he spent himself quickly and he relaxed above her. She took his weight as he panted against her collarbone. He eased from her body and kissed her cheek softly. He settled behind her as she moved to her side and watched outside.

He looked over her shoulder and wrapped an arm about her. "My brother has asked you join my nephew in Kefe. Apparently, he is in need of someone who can speak to his new European advisors. Naturally, you came to mind." He said.

Noor refused to turn her head lest he see the excitement in her eyes. "And your answer, husband?"

He kissed her cheek. "I see no reason not to allow such a request."

"I know he has grown further from your company and friendship."

"Yes. He has. But that is not your place to worry about the affairs of men, my sweet." He smiled and kissed her as she looked up at him with her purple eyes. "It will do well for you to see more of these lands. Kefe is a decent sized principality."

"Thank you, husband. Allah willing, I will return soon."

ZzZ

Suleimen walked into the airy Kefe palace with his aunt walking beside him.

Once inside the advisors moved to introduce themselves. The Venetians and the advisor from Valencia were two that Noor had the easiest time speaking to. The English and French advisors had been moved from Bayezid's court. He no longer saw outsiders and left his sons and nephew in charge of the country.

Noor realized that the eldest and younger brothers were fighting when news of the middle brother, Korkut, was captured and being held. Neither brother seemed interested in freeing him. They had their own affairs.

To add more resentment and hatred into the mix, Bayezid named Ahmet to be his successor despite the open hostility the janissaries had for him. They wished Selim, a more enlightened man in their opinion. Ahmet did not have any heirs and since he had married Noor, it was widely rumored she was too old to give him a child, though he had not sired any in his harem either.

Noor greeted the European advisors and spoke to them fluently, to their surprise. The man from England and the man from France used translators. Noor enjoyed her time in Kefe. Her nephew was a good host and she seemed to bloom within the walls.

All who met her respected her. She even was working on teaching her nephew to speak Italian. He was very good at language and he was already fluent in three languages. With his auntie's help he was mastering several others.

Noor sighed as she looked out over the gardens. It was to be her last night among the people of Kefe. Suleiman had a feast prepared for her. She was delighted and he personally escorted her to the meal. She was gracious and smiling, the way her nephew wanted to remember her. Not the way she had been for the last few months, a shell, but the lively and beautiful woman whom his uncle had married.

The next morning as she boarded the ship that would take her home to Constantinople, Suleiman put a fragrant flower in her hair and kissed her cheeks. "Be well, Auntie. Come back to visit soon. Allah knows I need your wisdom."

She smiled and kissed his cheeks. She liked Suleiman. He was as wise as he was young and gentle. She sighed as she walked onto the deck the janissaries behind her.

"We will keep her safe, şehzadem." One told him.

"Yes. She is the Light of us all." Suleiman smiled.

He watched them sail until he no longer could make out his aunt on the deck. She was going home to her husband and Suleiman had run out of excuses to keep her there. She had been away for two months. He would want her back. So now she would return and he hoped his uncle would be kind to her.


	6. Secrets

The Merry Widow - Chapter 6 – Secrets

Noor stood on the balcony overlooking the Topkapı Palace grounds.

She had returned to her husband nearly two weeks ago and thankful had seen very little of him. He was busy in the town and would often return to the palace exhausted and just wanting to rest. He had called upon her twice and he was as gentle a bedmate has he had been when they first wed. She hardly trusted him, but she allowed him to bed her since it seemed she could not get around at least some time spending the nights with him.

Qadr had told him he had favored a young courtesan who had come to harem for his entertainment. She was trained to endure his particular tastes in the bedchamber which freed Noor from having to suffer them, though she still, in part was jealous of him being with another woman. She would quash these feelings when she remembered the beating she had suffered at his hands. She may have even been amiable to his suggestion of such activities had he asked her rather than forced her.

Noor sighed.

"The sun has set and yet there is still light coming from the window." A voice said.

She turned and looked at Selim. She shook her head and smiled slightly. "I thought my visitors would be announced."

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No." She said. She shrugged and turned back to him. "I thought you had left for your own provinces."

"I will soon, but I had to come to see you."

She shook her head. "That is dangerous with your brother here."

He nodded. "I am staying in the sultan's other palace."

She stepped closer looking at him. "I cannot leave here without others knowing where I am going."

"There is a hidden passage." He said softly. "It goes from my old rooms to the gardens of the Old Palace."

She looked at him. "And why would I wish to go there?"

"To study, to see the architecture, and to be with me." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

She gasped and looked up at him. "This could have us both executed."

"You love the game." He smiled down at her before kissing her again. "And though you are correct, would it not be better to have one night of love again rather than to have none until you die." He looked at her. "I cannot stand to see you wither. You are Noor, the light."

She sighed and nodded as he walked to the door. "Consider it. I will await you decision." He said and left her.

She waited until her husband had come and spent himself in her. He then rose claiming he had work to do, though she well knew she no longer held his interest long, not when a dark exotic beauty allowed him to do as he willed to her and did not complain. His wife was for begetting heirs and for political reasons. She was too valuable when she was a diplomat to the European states to be rid of her.

So they were comfortable with their arrangement. He did like coming to her and claiming her as his, marking her with his seed before going to his whore. She blew out the candle in her room and waited.

She heard the bells toll midnight and she went to Selim's rooms in the dark. No one was about, the guards were patrolling, but avoided the royal wings unless called. She ducked into Selim's rooms. They had not been rebuilt since the earthquake. She made her way long the wall to tapestry. She lifted the corner, feeling the air behind it, and walked into the passage way.

She walked for some time, her eyes adjusted to the dark before she immerged in the gardens of the Old Palace. She had only been to this palace twice and did not know it well. However, she did not have to when she spotted the balcony above. She could see Selim above her. He had not spotted her.

She smiled and climbed the vines up to the balcony. She sighed as she climbed. It was slow going. It had been easy once, in her youth to climb so, but her night dress and the slippers she wore made it difficult. The thorns were also an issue, but thankfully they were large and easily avoidable. She finally was able to cross to the balcony railing. Her dress caught. As she moved to free herself a hand reached passed her and lifted the cloth from the thorn.

"I was starting to think you were not coming, sevgili."

He helped her to the stones of the balcony.

"No guards?"

"They do not patrol my personal gardens. Why should they?" He smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her.

She gasped as he pressed her to him and walked them backwards into his room. His hands were pulling her nightdress higher and higher up her body until they separated for him to pull it from her. He looked at her. Her body showed her age. Her body had softened in places, but she still was firm. The scars on her hands made her more appealing because she had lived.

"You wear nothing underneath?" He asked arching an eyebrow in the candlelight.

She blushed as his hands wondered down to her buttocks which were fleshed out. They eagerly began to pull at his own clothing until the fell onto the low cushioned bed. She looked at him in the low light as he bent his head to her breasts. "This is madness. I am older than you by nearly a decade."

"Perhaps, then you can teach me." He smiled as he licked her nipple before pulling it into his mouth to gently tease it with his tongue and his teeth.

"Where did you learn to be…such…" She moaned and arched against him. His hands went to the small of her back.

"I learned…from the courtesan my mother bought for me." He said kissing between her still large bosom.

She looked down at him. "Your mother bought you a whore?"

"Of course. We must learn to please our wives somehow and what better way than a woman, mother trusts to instruct us." He chuckled. "You Italians are not in this practice?"

"My first husband was already well through the women of Florence before I came to his bed." She said.

"First husband…how many times have you been married?"

"Ahmet is my third."

"Hummmm." He nuzzled her cheek and looked at her as he lifted himself over her. "So you were a virgin when you first married."

"Yes."

"Have you children?"

"Yes. Five. They are all adults." She gasped as he sat back and pulled her over him, lifting her thighs to either side of his. She looked down as he smiled. "And you?"

"Many children. I have two wives and thirty concubines. Suleiman is my third children, but eldest surviving son."

She realized she was placed directly over his swollen manhood. He smiled and lifted one of his hands to his lips and spat on it. He reached as she looked at him, his other hand on her hip, to the juncture between her thighs. She was already wet and the additional bit gave him an excuse to touch her as he looked up at her. He then gently lowered her onto him.

He smiled as she took him fully, her hand resting on his chest. She then began to move. His hand moved up her sides to her hair and to her back. He was stunned when he felt the scars there. He looked up suddenly concerned, though his eyes swirled with lust. "Did my brother do that to you?" He asked, his voice a deep growl, making him sound that he would leave that second to murder his brother.

"No." She said arching a little as his hands held the small of her back. "They are from when I was a child." She said gasping. He nodded and let a hand move to just above their joined bodies. His finger came and touched her small nub intimately, fleetingly and she arched backward with a muffled cry as she bit her lip, clenching him within her. He was so close and watching her orgasm nearly undid him, but he wanted more as he watched her shift forward as his body continued to spasmodically caress him within her body.

Athletically he sat up wrapping his arms about her as he pressed into her as he eased her backwards slightly until his own climax hit him with force. He panted and rested his head against her breast as he held her around her back.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him as he let her relax between his powerful legs as his hands caressed her thighs. It took sometime before she moved. He watched her come close to him. He smiled and kissed her shoulder as he pulled her to him.

"You are safe now." He whispered.

"For how long?" She sighed. "If he becomes sultan…"

"He will not." He said firmly.

She shook her head sadly. "The worst always survive."

"I know he uses force against you." He said.

"Yes." She said. She sighed. "What does it matter? If he finds out about us he will…"

"He will not." He said firmly.

He kissed her again and then settled down. He moved a leg over her protectively. "We have here and now and that is the measure of us, Noor." He said.

"I no longer love him."

"I am not sure you loved him to start."

She shook her head. "I am not either."

He nodded. "Sleep. No one will disturb us here."

She fell asleep idly playing with the long earrings he wore. He had smiled and watched her drift to sleep before he followed her.

ZzZ

He woke her some hours later and made love to her again, this time after he gently caressed her body, learning it, speaking to her in low tones about everything and nothing. He was eager to learn about her, as a person. Who was Noor, or Isabelle as he learned?

Isabelle De' Medici. That name he had heard of. One of the great families who always had someone vying to the position of pope and cardinal in the areas of the Italian city states. She was a cousin of one of the most well-known men of Firenze, Lorenzo De' Medici. She had married Federico Auditore, a young son of a banker who then fathered twins on her before he, his youngest brother, and his father were murdered. Isabelle had lived on her own before becoming the wife of a notorious thief. She bore him three children and lived with him for twenty-two years of marriage before being widowed again. And here she was today.

He listened a pillow under his chest as she looked at the ceiling, speaking to him about her family, her friends, and Firenze. He commented he would love to see it someday.

He then held her and they listened to the light rain outside and felt the cool breeze on their skin. He told her that he was gaining the support of the janissaries and was undermining his brother. He would make sure, if he managed his way, that she would be safe, and sound, and his.

She still regarded it as a dream and seemed to have resigned herself to being put to death, but she was going to enjoy having a prince as a lover and enjoying it all the more out of spite for her husband.

He asked her frankly about Ahmet and she commented that while he had beaten her, it had only been three times and she had been arrogant. Selim retorted no true man would hit a woman. They were delicate flowers and needed to be nurtured not trampled.

He kissed her thigh and commented that they also needed to be well attended and he proceeded to lick and explore that juncture that had teased him so until she moaned his name and arched against him.

ZzZ

It was before dawn when she returned to her own rooms. A janissary had seen her, but would not speak of her returning to her rooms. He well knew Ahmet abused her and if she could have some measure of happiness in the arms of another, then so be it.

She fell into her own bed, happy and content.

ZzZ

Escorted, with Ahmet's blessing, Noor walked to the Hagia Sophia to pray for the orphans of the earthquake. He had allowed her this because it made him look good to the people to have the princess very few had seen, be among the people.

She wore a dress that befitted her station with a headscarf as well as a veil. She moved with elegance that even the janissaries had taken note. The people watched her pray and then as the crowd dispersed she walked toward her guards who had stood back enough to allow her to light the candles.

There was a yell from the crowd and a knife sailed through the air. Thankfully, Noor had seen it and it struck her upper right arm, but the janissaries ran after the man whom they had witnessed throwing the blade. He was a Byzantine from his clothing and they yelled as the man ran.

The princess herself had drawn a knife and back away toward a more defensible part of the altars. She reached up and pulled the knife free as she hissed in pain. The Byzantines had been rumored to have become bolder since the earthquake. Without Bayezid in residence, Ahmet had been hard pressed to keep them at bay. More so when the janissaries who protected his life, disliked him.

A hand touched Noor's shoulder. She gasped and her pain fouled aim was blocked by a hand to her wrist holding her still. She looked in the low light and then smiled. She hugged Yusuf as he looked her over. "We must get you away from here."

"The janissaries are after the man who…" She wobbled.

"Come you have lost blood. The bazaar den is close. I can tend your wound." He said.

She nodded and followed him out the side door and into the outdoors. "I will follow."

He nodded to Azize. "Write a letter to the janissaries. Tell them we have her and are treating her wounds. She will be returned as soon as she is able. Make sure you led them away from the bazaar den."

The young blonde assassin woman nodded as she went to do as she was bidden.

They were nearly there when Yusuf pulled up short and pressed her to a wall to steady here. Guards had flocked to the bazaar and he sighed looking at her holding her wound even as blood oozed through her fingers.

They moved around a guard patrol to the entrance of the den. Once in the door she nearly fell over and he gently put his shoulder against her good side and helped her move to a low table. The assassins there quickly moved to find silk thread and clean water to wash the wound.

Yusuf ripped her dress sleeve to gain a better look. It was deep, but not as bad as he feared. He watched as she dropped backwards against the table. He held her gently and looked down. "Is she well brother?" A recruit asked.

"No." Yusuf said. "But she will be."

ZzZ

They sewed her wound closed.

She remained with the assassins for two days before she walked with Yusuf to the meeting place he had set up with Tarik. The janissary captain had promised no harm would come to the assassins if she was returned unharmed.

Noor was pale as she stood before Yusuf. "He is not the enemy, Tarik." She said.

"Come home, now princess." Tarik said. "We have a litter."

Yusuf smiled at her as she turned back. "Thank you, Yusuf."

"What are friends for?" He said.

She nodded and then walked to Tarik. "Let him go."

"I am a man of my word, princess." He said. He helped her into the litter. He himself looked over her wound. Though not a physician he was experienced in field medicine. It had been looked after with care and stitched with skill. Perhaps the assassins who had been driven underground were not as bad as he had been led to believe. He knew the princess had befriended their leader. More than once he had seen her speaking with him and now, the man had brought her himself, making him clearly a man of his word. Tarik respected that.

He looked at the princess as they moved toward the palace. "Did they hurt you?"

"Never." She said.

He nodded. "Though you are my monarch, and born foreign, I do care for your welfare, princess. Remember that."

She touched his cheek. "I always do, captain." She said.

"Ahmet was beside himself. I have even started to wonder if he has become affectionate toward you."

"He is a cunning actor, Tarik." She said looking away and stiffening.

"And yet you allow him to bed you." He looked at her. "To beat you." He said lowly.

"That will do, captain." She said sternly.

"Forgive me, princess." He said. "I did not wish to offend."

"You have not, but you are close to the line."

He nodded.

She looked at him as she fell silent. He knew of Ahmet's attack on her person. She realized he may have been standing guard when he had done his brutal attack of her. He knew well enough to keep secrets, but also knew when to share them.

She regarded him. Perhaps he was more of an ally than she realized and there was a reason Selim spoke so highly of him.

Once to the Palace, he helped her down to her feet and she was almost immediately swept off her feet, but Ahmet who looked into her face. "Did they harm you?"

"I am well enough, husband." She said as she remained limp in his arms.

"Do you know who was behind the attack?" Ahmet asked Tarik.

"Not yet, şehzadem." Tarik said tightly.

Ahmet led his wife away to be treated by Bilal who commented he could not have done a better job at treating her wound. Noor then went to rest in her bed while her husband screamed at his advisors in the Divan.

ZzZ

It was some days later when Suleiman arrived. He had heard of the threat to his Auntie's life and so he came to be with her for his seventeenth birthday. Noor was touched and though the city celebrated the young prince, the royals had a small intimate party.

Suleiman was able to gather his Aunt to the side to speak to her. "They say you were attacked Auntie."

"Yes."

"How badly?"

"I have a mending cut in my arm."

"Your spirits are high." He said looking out over the town as she leaned against the railing.

"Yes."

"You know who was behind it, don't you."

"Yes."

"Who Auntie?"

"Byzantines."

"Why would they wish you harm?"

"To make the assassins look bad. Perhaps to make the family look bad. To make the janissaries look bad?" She sighed. "Who knows?"

"You are recovering."

"Of course. Ahmet hardly let me out of his sight."

"My uncle can be cold, but I know he cares for you in some measure."

She smiled and touched the cheek. He was taller than she was by more than a head. He sighed and looked at her. "You do not love him, do you Auntie?"

"Love is a tricky thing. Soon you will learn this, Suleiman."

"I would see you happy."

"I am when you are here."

He smiled. "You flatter me, Auntie. Come. Let us find you a chair." He touched her cheek. "You are pale."

"Thank you Suleiman." She said.

Ahmet watched his nephew escorting his wife. He smothered the jealousy that flared. The boy liked his foreign aunt and she seemed to be happy with him. What could he do to stop a friendship? The boy was a governor now and would not do anything to jeopardize that. His wife also liked being a princess. He well knew she would remain at his side. For now, Suleiman and Noor were caught in the growing feud between himself and Selim, Suleiman's father. Bayezid would not last long on the throne and though he had named Ahmet his successor that did not mean much with the army supporting his younger brother Selim.

Ahmet shook his head to clear it before joining the pair. They both smiled at him as he bowed to them. Suleiman smiled and offered to play a game a chess with his uncle on the terrace. Noor followed and watched from the shade with a drink in her hands of mint tea as she watched again trying to learn the game that Federico had long ago tried to explain to her and failed.


	7. The Pilgrimage – February 1511

The Merry Widow – Chapter 7 – The Pilgrimage – February 1511

Suleiman had come to visit. His auntie was always happy to receive him. She had taken up a new passion of tasting the new teas the traders brought from Asia. Green, black, blue, red, and even some flavored with different herbs made caught her interest.

Today she was serving Oolong, a blue tea with a nutty flavor she seemed to be fond of. She poured the tea from a pot she had warming over a candle. She poured herself some.

He was intrigued by the cup. There was no handle to it and she smiled lifting it with her fingers, showing him. He nodded and did the same sipping the tea.

There was a moment of silence. He looked at his aunt. She had aged some. Her face was lined with disappointment now and she seemed to have lost weight. He well knew she was not happy, though she found pleasures enough to at least keep her smiling. He knew that his uncle was not an easy man to be married to, especially when it was rumored that he liked to raise his hands to her, though the man was smart, no longer bruising her where it could be seen.

Perhaps it was to keep the janissaries from being more infuriated with him. Suleiman also knew Tarik, the janissary captain had come to her rescue after her husband's last brutal beating. It apparently had been more words and making sure she knew who was in charge of the household. It was slowly wearing the spirit of his auntie down and he did not like it.

"I have asked grandfather to go on a hajj." He said softly.

"A pilgrimage." She nodded. "I would like to explore those roots myself, but I am confined to the palace…again."

"Perhaps we can convince grandfather to allow you to go. Technically as sultan, you are a member of his harem as head wife to his eldest son." He said.

She chuckled. "The harem is nothing like I thought it was."

"Oh?"

"I thought it was a place of scantily clad women always wanting attentions from noble lords." She smiled and drank more tea.

"And the reality?"

"Women learning and studying to be the equals of their life partners in science and culture. There are very few of the concubines who are there merely for the pleasure of the sultan or his sons."

He chuckled. "Indeed." He watched her eyes wonder to the window. "Are you unhappy, Auntie."

"I am a princess. I am not always happy, but I am content, Suleiman." She said.

"That wasn't really an answer."

She looked back. "You will understand in time." Her eyes looked down to her lap.

He touched her cheek. "I would see you smile more."

She looked back at him. "You are such a clever boy. I hope the woman you chose to marry is beautiful and charming and knows how to please you."

"Ahmet is not an easy man."

"No." She said.

"Father has told me that if he managed to find you first, he would have married you and saved you this torment."

She looked at him sharply. "I have been dealt my cards, Suleiman. I must live with it." She cocked her head. "What must I do to prepare for the hajj?"

He leaned forward glad of the turn in conversation to speak to her.

ZzZ

Two weeks later the weather was pleasant and the breeze from the sea made the day beautiful.

Ahmet read the letter as he looked at his wife who was doing embroidery on some cloth. The woman looked pensive as she worked, but her nimble fingers were sure as she moved the needle and thread. He came to her.

She looked up expectantly.

"It would seem my father has an errand for you."

"An errand?"

"He wishes you to go on the hajj." He said. "It is something Suleiman is doing. With affairs in turmoil here, I cannot escort you, but he can with his men." He looked at her, his eyes watchful. "Would you like that?"

"If it pleases you."

He watched her. As much as he liked being dominate over her, he did like her spirit. He gently lifted her chin and looked at him. "I think it would be good for you. It is also a Pillar of Islam." He then kissed her cheek.

She looked at her embroidery. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "Yes. Now go make ready. You will be joining Suleiman in Kefe in a few days' time."

She rose to her feet and he caught her to him. She stiffened and he smiled at her trying to reassure her. He knew his violence against her had changed their relationship. He had not meant it to, but that smirk she wore angered him.

He kissed her softly his hands going to her middle. He had heard rumors from her maids that her courses had not been upon her in more than a month. He wondered. He hoped if there was a child in her womb that it would bind them closer. He swore he would not lay a hand on her again if she gave him such a gift.

She looked at the look on his face as she pulled back. "You want a child?" She asked.

"Yes. I have not fathered any children." He said. "I would love for a prince to come from your womb. It would insure the stability of the kingdom I am planning."

She looked at him. "I do not know if I can." She said.

He took her hand and led her to her bedchamber. "We shall see. Well-tended gardens bear fruit. I have been cruel and remised in my duties to you, beloved. I will see you off. Perhaps a child will grow or already is within your womb." He began to strip her of her clothing.

His gentleness caught her off guard. She had not enjoyed his lovemaking in the better part of a year. She was surprised as he gently entered her that she was enjoying it. After he lay with her gently caressing her lower back and pressing tender kisses to the scars from being whipped from years ago.

They rose for dinner and then returned to the bedchamber where he seemed determined to make her think on him fondly while she was on the hajj.

ZzZ

The next morning she traveled to Kefe. On her travels she arrived at a palace that was the middle ground and she was startled to find Selim there, waiting for her in the shadows of the princess's bedchamber. She was rumpled from travel, but he did not care. She was there and his for now.

He had arrived the day before, but that did not matter as she fell into his arms happily. Qadr caught them as they lay together speaking and she brought her mistress tea. She merely smiled. She had taken in her mistress's look of joy as she looked at Selim who was protectively holding her to him as he stared threateningly at the young woman.

The maid commented as Noor went to her that she would never betray her mistress, especially when her mistress was far more happy than she had been with Ahmet. Noor nodded and returned to Selim who had been waiting for her. He had been quite willing to cut out the girl's tongue, but Noor spoke with gentle words.

The maid left them and he immediately claimed her once more and she laughed in joy as he kissed her and whispered words that made her blush scarlet. He kissed her neck and continued.

She looked at him, panting and grinning, "Do we have that much honey?" She asked.

ZzZ

They traveled together to Kefe where they were greeted by Suleiman who was surprised and delighted to have his father join them and see them off. Selim and his son had always been close. Selim knew his son had inherited much of his personality and he hoped the boy would prove a good leader. He was already doing well as the governor of Kefe.

Selim helped Noor from her horse and held her hips a little longer than was necessary and then he stepped back allowing the groom to take her horse.

She embraced Suleiman who smiled at his father as they walked to the palace.

Suleiman and Noor went horseback riding. Selim was impressed that she rode so well on the tall Arabian horses. She rode sidesaddle, as a princess in a long riding habit dress would be required. However, she rode with a grace that neither man was expecting. She had adapted well to the Ottoman culture.

Suleiman watched as she sent a bird of prey out to hunt for her. The majestic creature returned with a duck for the feast.

At dinner Selim explained that he was busily gathering support. His father did not wish to name him over his elder son, however, Selim had the support of the army and the Janissaries. Suleiman listened and was surprised by such a bold action.

They spoke well into the night. Selim knew his son was intelligent and he also knew that his son supported him as did the woman in their presence, though she could not make that publically known.

When all was quiet, Selim came to the princess's rooms and she was again transported to one of the happiest nights of her life since Gilberto had died. Selim told her that he was planning to free her from his brother as well. She would not be his captive long.

She had just smiled sadly and allowed him to hold her.

ZzZ

It was early, with the tide when the pair and their small entourage left by the boat. It would more than a week to reach the holy cities. They dressed in the plain white clothing of pilgrims and did all the prayers required.

Suleiman was the first to notice how pale and ill his Auntie was, but she refused to comment and stuck with the practices. She did not eat well in the mornings and was ravenous at night. Suleiman consulted with his physician and the man confirmed that perhaps, as he had also observed, the princess was perhaps carrying a child.

Noor, however, was clever herself and when she realized she was being watched she collected the blood of a chicken and used it to soak the rags under her clothing. This of course was observed and she bathed every day to wash clean of her blood with her maids who had not noticed that it was not her own. Her time was shorter than many women, but most of the maids and men passed it off to age. Perhaps such things did not last a full five days in sway to the moon when on was older.

Outside the city of Madinah she remained in the red tent, delaying the progress of her nephew, though Suleiman did not mind.

They visited and prayed at the tomb of Mohammad before they traveled further to Makkah where they performed all the rituals of the Hajj.

For her part, Noor felt accomplished.

It took a month of the Hajj duties before the pair was ready to return home. Every day was a different part of the ritual. She participated and Suleiman helped her read from the sacred texts and preform the tasks that were required of her.

However, Noor wished to see the sea before returning to Konstantiniyee. They sailed from Damascus to Rhodes. There they boarded a more heavily fortified ship. Though they had few attendants, the boat was more suited to fight off pirates and to keep the royals safe, though they traveled under assumed names.

Noor was often on deck enjoying the air. She was veiled and wore a headscarf looking like several of the women on board. There was a red haired Italian woman whom she had noticed, but the younger woman seemed to keep much to herself.

Several men were there including one stranger who had the air of someone who lived in the shadows. He had his cowl up constantly, but Noor found him of interest. He did not speak, but she watched him from across the deck even when the seas were light enough for her to play chess against her nephew.

She had taught him the European version in which castling was legal. He was a good player and she was only a mildly good player. She was learning from Suleiman and at least was good enough to hold his interest.

Now fluent in Turkish she knew well she seemed to look and seem as any of the many Ottoman's on board. The stranger seemed to take little notice of her, but he did often spend time reading from an old book her had in his possession.

However, when they were alone, Suleiman encouraged her to teach him Italian. She willingly spoke to him and helped him learn how to write in the Romanized letters. He wrote his name and her name. He was amazed when he watched her write her old name with a flourish. He smiled and watched her write in Arabic.

"It is a beautiful thing to watch you Auntie. You do every detail with such care."

She smiled at him. "Age has tempered my impatience, Suleiman."

He laughed. He had the slightest bit of a mustache on his lip. His dark brown eyes watched her in the light from an oil lamp.

Soon they would be back in the great capital of the Ottoman Empire. There would be much work for them there, but for now, they could be themselves. It was a rare thing for a royal and they relished it.

From the corner, the stranger in the cowl watched and listened to them, not truly understanding, but he liked the lady's voice. It reminded him of someone in his past. He had been told she had been murdered by Templar Byzantines when she had come to Constantinople for trade. He hoped to one day find her grave and lay flowers for the woman he had loved as a sister most of his life. She knew him and he missed her gentle, but fiery spirit. Now she was gone…

Someone he dearly missed.


	8. A Warm Welcome

The Merry Widow – Chapter 8 – A Warm Welcome

The ship crossed into the Golden Horn just past midday.

Suleiman and his aunt were on deck looking out over the city as they pulled to the docks. The other passengers were also on deck looking about.

"It is good to be home, is it not Auntie?" He asked in Turkish.

"Yes." She said. She looked about.

"Uncle will be happy to see you."

"Yes. I am sure." She said.

They were both dressed in plain clothing. Suleiman wore a green outer robe. Noor wore a blue dress and dark blue veil.

Suleiman looked over the side as Noor stood back. The stranger was reading his book as he leaned against the side next to Suleiman. He was dressed in grey clothing and was heavily armed, Noor noticed. On his hand she could see the burn that she herself had on his left hand. About his hips was the red sash that marked him as a member of the assassin order. She had a sash about her hips, but it was mostly hidden under her thick belt.

Noor waited for him to turn. Today she would be able to see his face more clearly with the bright sunshine and being so close.

The stranger lifted his head as Suleiman looked over at him.

"A magnificent sight." He commented.

Suleiman smiled. "It is a work in progress." He said looking through a small tool.

"No city in Europa has a skyline quite like this." The man was Italian surely and he spoke like a man from Florence. An accent she had not heard in sometime.

Noor narrowed her eyes. It couldn't be…

Suleiman pointed. "Well, to be precise, that is Europa..." He pointed to the other side of the Golden Horn. "…that is Asia." He moved to walk down to the lower deck.

"Ah... some borders even the Ottomans cannot move." The stranger said with a smile. Hid golden eyes and scarred lip lifted to the light. He had aged, just as she had, but he still was far more handsome than he deserved. She narrowed her eyes. Fate always seemed to bring them together.

"Very few. You are Italian by the sound of it, but your outfit is not. Have you been traveling long?" Suleiman asked over his shoulder.

"Sì, da molto tempo. I left Roma twelve months ago, looking for... inspiration. And that search brought me here. When I was a child, my father told me stories about the fall of Costantinopoli."

Suleiman turned to him and noted his aunt had joined them quietly. He turned to the side of the boat. "You must mean the conquest of Konstantiniyee. I suppose the moral of any story matches the temper of the man telling it."

The cowl moved in a nod. "That we can agree on."

Suleiman smiled. "Guzel! Konstantiniyee is a city for all kinds and creeds. Students like me or... travelers such as yourself."

The stranger nodded. "Indeed."

The ship docked.

"I have so much work to return to, but it is good to be home." Suleiman said. He looked back at Noor who was speaking to a porter.

"Work?! When I was your age, my interests were... were mainly..." He saw a young red haired woman standing with packages in her arms. "Salve."

Suleiman looked on in amusement as the young woman ignored him. "Incredible. I am surprised you got anything done."

The stranger grinned a little. "As was my mother."

Noor smiled hearing that. That she did, she thought. She sighed. She would soon have to find him again. She had missed Ezio. They had drifted apart and she found that her faithful one-time brother-in-law was like a penny, showing up when he was needed.

Suleiman smiled. "It was a pleasure speaking with you. Beyefendi." Suleiman said touching the stranger's shoulder. "I hope you find something to hold your interest here."

The stranger noted Noor was walking before him. "I have faith I will."

She tripped and he caught her elbows. "Find your footing Madonna, I have you." He said to her. A shiver ran down her spine and she was happy he had not caught her hands lest he feel the scars from the knife wounds and know her. She knew Ezio had a greater purpose here, but part of her was thankful for his presence.

Noor did and straightened. She bowed her head turning slightly to him. "My thanks." She said in Turkish, but he saw her eyes. The violet that he knew from his memory, but that could not possibly be who that was.

Instead he bowed deeply. "At your service."

She smiled and walked toward someone leaning against the tree. It was Yusuf. He dipped his head. "Welcome back, my lady." He said softly.

"I will speak to you when I can." She said softly.

He nodded.

The red haired woman dropped a package.

Suleiman turned hearing them behind him. "Yardim edebiir miyim Effindim?"

The woman smiled. "Grazie, dear boy."

The stranger stood on the docks amused. "A scholar and a gentleman, you are full of surprises."

Suleiman chuckled. "Very few, my friend. Eksik Olmayin!"

The stranger bowed and watched the others until Yusuf stepped to him and touched his shoulder startling him. He had been deep in thought about the violet eyed woman and the red haired beauty.

ZzZ

Suleiman made sure the older, but still young woman had made it safely to the end of the pier before he turned seeing a carriage had been brought. Ahmet, his uncle was rising from his seat to step down to his wife.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth. It was gentle and he gently helped her into the carriage. Suleiman followed and sat across from her as she gratefully took a seat. Ahmet settled himself and smiled. "Was it a pleasant journey?"

"Yes, uncle." Suleiman said. "It has made me realize we must do more for the people. With the Sultan gone, we must make sure the people know the royal family remains strong."

"You have something in mind?"

"I am working on it."

Ahmet touched his wife's cheek softly. "And you, my dear, back on the sea must have been an exciting time."

"It was good, but I find I like land more." She smiled a little. Suleiman knew that smile well. It was disarming. She sighed and gasped as her stomach growled. She flushed scarlet and the two men laughed a little.

"I must give you sustenance, dear wife." Ahmet said amused.

She pressed a hand to her belly and closed her eyes. The serene look on her face made both men go into their thoughts.

ZzZ

The dinner to celebrate their return was massive and Noor was famished. After Ahmet walked with her in the gardens. She was looking at the blooming trees and flowers. He took her hand and led her to a bench. He bent as they sat together. He kissed her neck and she shivered. "How long must I wait to have you?" He asked softly against her ear.

She chuckled. "So eager to bed me, my prince."

He pulled back. "I have not seen you in some time."

She rose to her feet and walked away from him. She then looked over her shoulder and moved quickly back toward the palace. He was startled by this, but soon gave chase. Suleiman heard laughter and looked up from a letter his father had sent him.

Selim was challenging his father and the two armies were at a stalemate for the moment. Suleiman shook his head and watched his Aunt run into the castle with Ahmet close on her heels. Was that how lovers were? He knew that Noor did not particularly like his uncle, but had developed a way of life, despite abuses. Ahmet was not an easy man, neither was Selim, but Selim treated her like a princess where Ahmet seemed to treat her as an object, a jewel in his crown. As principle wife when he became Sultan, she would be his queen consort and have ties to Europe. Her children had all married well and Ahmet had invited them to the Ottoman capital. None had accepted, but they all had written they would soon.

Suleiman hoped it was soon. He longed to meet her children, all senior to him, and know more of his auntie, though on the ship they had spent hours talking. She was a complex woman, which made her all the more interesting.

ZzZ

Ahmet arrived seconds after his wife came into their new rooms. He dismissed the surprised servants with a wave as she panted in the middle of the room. She laughed as his hands came about her and held her as he pressed against her, his face to the back of her neck. "You bewitch me." He murmured.

He then turned her and he stripped her from her clothing. She allowed him to make love to her. He was gentle and calm as he laid her back. He was soon out of his own robes and he entered her. Smiling she rolled him into his back. He was surprised by this as she straddled him and moved her hips against him. He gasped and his hand found her full buttocks to hold and caress.

He sat up facing her, holding her, they moved together then, looking at each other. She arched back, his hands supporting her as she trembled in the aftermath. He had come hard as well and held her as he dropped back. She lay on him for several moments, listening to his heartbeat.

His hands caressed her flesh idly. After a time she moved off him and snuggled to his side facing from him. He smiled as he turned to her and wrapped his arm about her. After he curled against her body, sleeping with her pulled into the curve of his body. It was comfortable, and safe for now. His temper was cooled and she slept.


	9. Surprise Encounters

The Merry Widow – Chapter 9 – Surprise Encounters

Suleiman wished to give back to the people. His hajj had been more about self-discovery than anything and he needed to win over the people. His father, uncle, and grandfather were all bickering over the sultanate. He had spent much time with his aunt as they tried to weather the storm together.

Noor seemed to have more mood swings than normal. Ahmet seemed to be treating her with more kindness, however, he was often busy in the city charming the citizens to his cause. That left Noor to do as she willed. She divided her time between speaking with Yusuf and the Assassins and having meals with her nephew.

Suleiman had decided to remain within city. There was something different about his aunt. She was older, but her mood swings, her lack of appetite in the mornings and eating well in the evening, her fatigue…even a man of his age knew the signs, but he kept that to himself.

The cultural exhibit would include history of the Turks. Suleiman invited his uncle to join them even as Noor helped plan the food to be offered. Her thoughts made perfect sense to the young governor.

She went to see Yusuf. The assassins knew her well enough now and had recognized her mark as one of them. It pleased many to know an assassin was in the royal family working toward their goals. She gave them information about the Byzantines in the area. She also helped them by providing funds for them to make their bombs as well as providing contacts they needed for the raw materials. As always assassins worked in the dark so that others could live in the light.

One of the assassins standing near, Dogan, was one of Yusuf's most trusted lieutenants. He greeted the Princess with a smile. The female assassins bowed to her.

"Greetings Princess."

"Greetings." She said. She lowered her veil and smiled. She wobbled a little and he came to her side.

"Are you well?"

"The heat…it has…" She blinked and her knees gave out. She had been going without sleep for nearly two days planning. It was finally catching up to her. Thankfully, Dogan was there and he caught her to him. He lifted her in his arms and carried her into the den.

Yusuf walked in and saw Noor in his arms. "Allah, what happened?"

"She swooned." Dogan said.

Noor's eyes opened and she looked about disoriented. The assassin held her with care. She blinked.

Yusuf looked at her. "Rest, fair lady. You are safe here."

She rested for nearly two hours before rising. Yusuf looked her over. "Have some fruit juice, sweet lady."

She took it gratefully. She smiled up at him. "My friend. I came to warn you. The Byzantines are on the move. If the intend to strike my family it will be at tonight's cultural exhibition." She looked at him. "Could you come with your assassins and keep an eye on things?"

"You wish us to watch over you? Do you not trust the janissaries?"

"They have their own problems." She said.

He nodded. "We will be there."

She rose to her feet. "Three of the royal family will be there. Keep us safe assassin."

"On my honor." He crossed his hand over his heart.

She returned the salute.

ZzZ

She returned to the castle to find Suleiman in her rooms. He looked up. "Where did you go auntie?"

"To see a friend."

"Indeed."

She shook her head. "Is everything in place?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good." She sighed and leaned against a chair.

He looked at her and pressed a hand to her forehead. "You have not been yourself. You should have a physician look at you."

"I am well enough. Come this is a celebration."

ZzZ

Ezio met up with Yusuf, along with other Assassins.

Yusuf smiled. "A pleasant surprise, Ezio. We should trade stories if I am not dead by this time tomorrow."

Ezio blinked. "Is there a chance of that?"

Yusuf nodded. "We learned that the Byzantines are planning to infiltrate Topkapı Palace now that Prince Suleiman has returned from his hajj. If they do strike, it will be tonight at the cultural exposition the Prince has organized."

"So what is our plan?"

"Kardeshim, this is not your fight. No need to snare yourself into the Ottoman affairs."

"The Byzantines found a key beneath Topkapı Palace, and I would like to know how."

"Ezio, we want to protect our Shehzade not interrogate him."

"Trust me, Yusuf. Just tell me where to go."

"Topkapı's main gate. We plan to dress as entertainers and walk right in."

"I will find a disguise and meet you there."

Ezio and the other Assassins made their way to the Topkapı Palace. From the walls they say some minstrels standing about speaking and tuning instruments.

Ezio looked at the others and smiled. "Minstrels from Italia? I am going to enjoy this." He said quietly.

The Assassins knocked out the minstrels and disguised themselves in their clothes. Yusuf joined them. Ezio looked at himself.

Yusuf looked at the clothing. "I look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous." He said.

"My blade is too conspicuous in this outfit. Are you armed?"

"Mesele degil. You mark the targets and we will take them out."

Ezio picked up a lute.

"You know how to play that thing?" Yusuf asked.

"I learned a few chords when I was young."

"When were you ever young?" Yusuf teased.

Ezio walked up to some guards protecting the courtyard at the entrance.

"This courtyard is closed to the public. Turn around and start walking." The leader said.

"Perdonate, buon signore. We are this evening's entertainment." Ezio said spreading his hands.

"Any old gerzek can carry an instrument around. Get lost." The second guard said.

Ezio began to sing. _"I'm dressed up like a jester_

_I act the fool and mime_

_All the actions of those I curse_

_And run down all the time._

_I am a tactless minstrel_

_I sing off-key for coins_

_If you spot me in the street_

_Please kick me in the loins."_

"You sound like a dying cat." A guard jeered

"What is this?" Said another.

Ezio ignored them and continued. "_Before Rodrigo was the Pope_

_He was a man of vices_

_And once he gained the Holy See_

_He raised his vices' prices._

_Fair Lucrezia could not sate_

_Her appetite for lovers_

_But I suspect she would be fine_

_With two or three more brothers."_

"Berbatsin!" The guard leader hissed.

"What are you doing?" Another said holding his ears.

"Pekala! Go in and bother the guests with that noise." The captain hissed.

Ezio looked about and used his special ability to locate the assassins in the midst of the group.

"_I sing in Italiano_

_You understand no word_

_But my Greek is nonexistent_

_And my Turkish is absurd._

_I will sing in praise of children_

_I will croon in praise of dames_

_I will chant in praise of mighty men_

_When I recall their names."_

One fell to Yusuf's blade and another to another assassin. Ezio smiled as he played and no one noticed the would-be assassins dying.

Ezio nodded to his friend. "This courtyard is clear."

Yusuf shook his head. "But I do not see Prince Suleiman. Follow me."

Ezio and Yusuf went to the next courtyard.

Suleiman was walking and speaking to the people. Behind him was a bearded older man and a veiled woman. Ezio narrowed his eyes as she turned her face to the light of the torches to greet a guest. Those eyes.

Yusuf spoke then, drawing his attention to other matters as he sat on the railing. "Now this is a celebration. Suleiman. The Sultan's grandson, and governor of Kefe. And he's only seventeen."

"We met on the ship. He told me he was a student. And who is that?" Ezio said nodding to the older man.

"His uncle, Shehzade Ahmet. The Sultan's favored son. He is grooming himself for the Sultanate as we speak."

Ahmet smiled and spread his hands to the onlookers. "Serefe! Sagliginiza!"

"And the woman with him?" Ezio asked.

"The Princess Noor. Ahmet's principle wife. She is foreign and from Italy if I remember correctly. She was a pirate some say." He smiled. "She is a good woman and has helped our efforts. Perhaps soon I can introduce you."

"Indeed." Ezio said watching them walk by. He watched the woman as she walked quietly behind them, a veil covering her face. She was the same woman whom had been with the Prince on the boat as well. Those eyes were haunting and stirred him. He missed Isabelle. He wondered what became of her. Was she dead? They had been told she had been shipwrecked, but no knowledge had come forth if she lived. His mind wondered a little as he watched her follow the men and greet guests as well.

Yusuf clapped him on the shoulder breaking his reverie. "Come, we have more Byzantines to find."

Ezio nodded and moved to another group. "_Oh the beauties of Firenze_

_Can melt a heart, you see_

_Beware the girls of Roma_

_Lest fire you wish to pee._

_Konstantiniyye, I beg you_

_Let Byzantium endure_

_Constantine's corpse would turn_

_Had not Istanbul the cure._

_To judge a lady's character_

_Note well her company_

_If you should wish to seem a sage_

_Come spend the night with me." _

One of Yusuf's assassins had been sloppy and left a body in the middle of the path. A Janissary saw the dead body, which had failed to be hidden properly.

"Suikastchi! Suikastchi!" He cried. "Clear the courtyard! Shehzade Suleiman, take cover! Follow them!"

Suleiman drew his own knife and looked about.

ZzZ

In another part of the castle, Noor had been occupied looking at flowers that were blooming and sniffing their strong beautiful fragrance as people milled about. She heard the outcry nearby and turned as a Janissary looked over at her.

He ran toward her calling out. She turned as he pointed and jumped as a knife swept where she had stood. She growled, drawing a dagger from its sheath at her side, and thrust it into man's chest as he lifted his weapon to strike. The man dropped as she twisted the blade and yanked it from the man as he dropped.

The Janissary came to her. He looked at the still dying man on the ground. The princess's blade was bloody and her mark was as good as any he had seen. How had she learned that?

"Princess…are you well?"

"Yes." She panted.

The man nodded and looked about, but then froze and then pitched forward. She looked behind him. Another Byzantine stood there. He smiled wickedly up at the princess and held a dagger. She sprang her hidden blade forth and held her knife ready in her other hand. She dropped into a crouch ready for battle. She ripped her veil down so it did not interfere with her vision.

The man growled.

Another Janissary came forward and Noor jumped back. The janissary grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards, but as he did so, a violent down slash from a sword of another man who had come cut her left arm above her wrist clean from her limb. She cried out and the Janissary was so started that he was left with her hand, that he fell to the knife of the first. Her severed limb, knife, and the guard all fell together in a heap. The two men advanced on her and she lifted her hidden blade defensively.

Noor cupped her limb to her as fiery pain took over her vision. However, the Janissaries attacked the two men and they fell. Noor took a breath and grabbed a strip of cloth from one of the janissaries to make a tourniquet. It stanched the blood flow as she tied it tight. She grunted in pain as she used her teeth to pull it tight.

"Come, my lady. You need attention." They said seeing the blood on her dress and arm.

"No!" She barked.

"But…"

"Not until I know Ahmet and Suleiman are safe."

They nodded and led the way as she walked, a little unsteadily with them.

ZzZ

Yusuf called out as a Byzantine ran towards Suleiman with a dagger unsheathed.

"Ezio!" He cried pointing as he handled another.

Ezio snapped his lute in half with a little regret and killed the assailant with part of the handle, driving it through the man's eye into his brain. He then rose to his feet as the Prince sheathed his own weapon.

Suleiman smiled. "It is a relief to see you again, mio bel menestrello. Did I say that right?"

"Well enough. I hear you are a governor too. Is there anything you do not do?" Ezio asked watching him somewhat amused.

"I do not talk to strangers. I am Suleiman."

"Ezio Auditore..."

A Janissary came forward. "Shehzadem! Are you injured, you uncle inquires?"

Suleiman regarded him coldly. "Tell my uncle that, thanks to this man, I am uninjured. But no thanks to you. You! The Janissaries! The elite guard, and you fail me, a prince of the royal house, like this." Suleiman shook his head. "Who is your captain, soldier?"

"Tarik Barleti. He is away on an errand."

"An errand? Do you really wish to show yourselves to be amateurs in front of this stranger? Suleiman nodded. "Clear this body and send the guests home. Then summon Tarik to the Divan." Suleiman looked at the man who was at least three hundred pounds, but was trembling before the young prince.

"Bashustane, shehzadem." The Janissary sheathed his sword and then moved to drag the body away.

"This is embarrassing." The young prince said.

Another Janissary guard group appeared with Noor between them. Suleiman took in her bloody clothing as she held her left arm to her chest. "Auntie!" She looked at him her eyes lined with pain, but she lived. She was starting to feel the blood loss, however, as her adrenaline started to wear off.

"I am all right. Are you well?" She asked looking about.

"Yes, thanks to Ezio." He nodded to man in minstrel clothing nearby watching. She shook her head. Of course he would be here now.

"Ezio Auditore." She smiled ruefully. "Am I never to be rid of you?" She asked panting, her eyes holding pain, but with a touch of amusement.

"Prego?" He asked stepping forward. The woman was clearly injured and in pain. He stepped forward to help her. He looked at her. Her features were soft and…

"Do you not know me?" She asked. She pulled off her hijab and laughed a little as recognition crossed his weary face. The laugh was replaced by a grimace as she held her limb. The man had aged and aged well as she had. His hair and trimmed beard were gray streaked into the dark, but his golden eyes remained the same, watchful and full of life.

"Isabelle. Belle!" He came to her and the janissary lifted a weapon, but Suleiman stopped him watching the pair. "Come nell'inferno sono qui."

"Auntie…you know him?" He looked at her. "You are injured…" He saw the blood in the light now. There was more than he liked and seemed to be more than when she had first come.

"Yes, but I live. I needed to see you." She took a breath. "There was a plot this night." She blinked to clear her vision.

"And this man?" He asked nodding to Ezio. "He was on the ship with us, but…"

"Yes, my dear nephew. Ezio has been a dear friend most of my life. I was once married to his brother." She took a breath and put a hand to her head. "I think I need to lie down." She muttered and fell forward.

Ezio caught her, moving before any of the others could, taking her weight easily, and looked her over. Suleiman put up his hand as a janissary moved to take her. Clearly his auntie trusted this man completely and so should he.

She whimpered as she shifted against him. "It hurts, Ezio." She whispered in a pained whisper. His mind went back to the time she had been attacked by Vieri de'Pazzi. The same pained whisper made his breath catch.

"What, Cara?" He touched her cheek as he held the other arm around her back. She was lighter than he remembered she had lost weight. "Where?"

She lifted her limb with the missing hand and he gasped grabbing it to hold pressure as blood seeped through. "She needs a doctor!" Ezio cried looking up at Suleiman. "She will die if the bleeding is not stopped." He could feel the artery against his fingers even though her tourniquet had slowed it. "Fool woman, why did you not say something before…?" She whimpered as he held the wound hard.

"Could not…leave Suleiman to…die…" She said. He understood that. She was a trained assassin even if she did not live it as he did. Her family had been in danger…she needed to see them safe even before her own safety. He would have done the same, and had before.

Suleiman barked orders to the men about them. A litter was brought and Ezio carefully laid her upon it. He looked up. "Please…save her." He whispered. She had lapsed into unconsciousness and he feared losing her again once he had found her.

Suleiman watched them go and then took a breath. "It is in Allah's hands."

"She is strong. She will live." He looked at his hands. Her lifeblood covered them to his wrists. So much…

"How long have you known her?"

"Thirty-five years." Ezio said. He sighed. "My brother's widow. I thought her dead. Now she lives."

"My auntie has always been rather resourceful."

"Indeed. Now speak to me about Tarik Barleti."

"Tarik Barleti is a captain in the Janissary corps, the Sultan's elite soldiery."

"They guard the Sultan, but not his family?"

"Not very well, evidently. Ezio, do you have time to spare? I would like your opinion on something."

"I will, once I change out of these rags." He looked down. Isabelle's blood had stained his clothing as well as that of the man he had killed.

"Guzel. Meet me in a few days outside the palace walls. For now I must attend my aunt."

Ezio nodded. "She is a good brave woman. Keep her safe."

"We have the best physicians on earth. If we cannot save her life. No one could. Pray Allah guides their hands well and she fights."

"Yes." Ezio said turning to leave.

ZzZ

Suleiman walked into the palace.

The doctors had been summoned to stitch the princess's limb.

Ahmet had been called away on urgent business and so Suleiman attended his auntie. She had lost a lot of blood and she looked pale as they wrapped the stump in white linen. He wanted to weep for her. His uncle was a cruel man. What if he cast her out?

The doctor came to him. "She is resting. You may sit with her if you like."

"Will she recover?"

"It is in Allah's hands, but she fights as hard as any man to live." The doctor bowed. "We are taking care."

"I have heard rumors…"

"Of pregnancy? At her age it would be a miracle, but not impossible. We know her courses have stopped and she has been fatigued."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"We are unsure, but it could be possible."

"Thank you." Suleiman looked in at the woman before going to join her.

If she was with child, was it Ahmet's or was it his own father's? He was not a fool. He knew well his father had slept with his aunt. The looks they gave each other were far more that of lovers than brother and sister-in-law. Part of him was angered at the adultery, but the other part of him knew she needed love and affection. That need had driven her into Selim's arms. He could hardly blame her. Ahmet was not an easy man and he knew he had lifted a hand to her on more than one occasion. He had seen bruising and heard about it from others.

No woman deserved that and if she needed love, so be it. He would support her. He knew a child would be claimed by his uncle as his own since he had not fathered any other children on any of his concubines. Perhaps he was unable and would welcome the miracle despite the baby being his brother's seed.

Sighing Suleiman sat down and took his auntie's good hand. She had been stripped and washed and now was in the covers. They were pulled to her chin. He kissed the hand he held. The other rested on a pillow, a mere stump.

ZzZ

Noor woke and looked about.

Suleiman stepped to her. "Easy, Auntie." He pressed a cool cloth to her brow. "We feared the worst. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

He held her good hand. "Does it give you pain?"

She looked over to where he nodded. She lifted the linen wrapped limb. "I…it…" She sighed and let it drop. "Ahmet will hate me now."

"Why?"

"I am not a whole woman."

"Yes, but you carry a child. Do you think that matters nothing?"

She looked stunned. "I…"

"Hush…rest." He said gently.

ZzZ

Ahmet came as she slept and Suleiman was going to eat and rest after his vigil. He walked into the room and looked at his wife in the full moonlight from the window. He sighed seeing the injured limb on the bed beside her.

He swallowed. This was his fault. He never meant to harm her. How had…

He shook his head. She was no less beautiful, but he still was in shock. His shock turned to anger. Why had she been in the way? He stormed away.

Noor had opened her eyes enough to watch him storm from the room. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears as they sprang to her eyes.


	10. Whose War?

The Merry Widow – Chapter 10 – Whose War?

It was a week later when Isabelle was able to rise from bed. Her husband had come to see her every day, when he thought she slept, but she knew he was there. He never came when she was awake and could speak to him.

She sighed as she stood in the window of her airy rooms. She had been told she was lucky to survive. She looked at her limb and sighed. It was dressed in silk preventing her from seeing the stiches. The physician, a kind older man, had been making sure she was eating properly.

Selim had sent a letter, but there was nothing about the love and affection he had for her. She realized why when she received it. Someone had broken the seal and had been reading it before her. IT was a polite inquiry into her health.

Noor sighed and touched her belly. They believed her with child. She could be, but she did not think she was. She stood and looked back at a younger girl of the harem holding an ostrich feather fan. The breeze was nice.

The door opening caused her to turn. She smiled a little at Ahmet as he came into the room. He carried his sword and was dressed in his normal court clothing. He saw his wife standing there, dressed in a beautiful dress and smiled a little.

"You look better my dear." He said softly.

"I feel stronger." She said.

He turned to a maidservant nearly who was arranging the bed. "Tea and some sweet cakes." He said.

She nodded, bowed, and left. Ahmet walked to his wife and tenderly touched her cheek. "I am sorry you nearly died. I would have been there to protect you, but the viziers called me for a meeting."

"It is well." She said.

The tea and cakes arrived and they exchanged pleasantries. Noor kept her injured limb in her lap, out of sight. She found it interesting to use only one limb hand. She needed more practice. She at the cakes loving the sweet honey flavor.

"You spoil me, Ahmet."

"It is my duty to." He pressed his hand to her belly as he sat forward. "You carry the heir to the kingdom in your womb." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. A clever rouse, but for how long could she make it last. She knew she was not. After carrying six children, she knew well the feel. The doctor had told her when she gave birth to her stillborn son that he would be the last. She had nearly died from the blood loss he had caused and he had torn her, preventing conception again. However, if the doctors were convinced than she would play along until she could not any longer. It kept her safe from his fists and temper. He seemed to be genuinely enthralled with the idea.

She rose to her feet to go exploring. As she walked into the gardens Tarik Barleti fell into step with her.

"Tarik, greetings."

"Greetings, princess." He smiled. "Are you well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I am going soon to a meeting in the Divan with your husband, nephew, and myself." He looked at her. "What is the purpose?"

"I do not know what affairs are involved with the Divan, Tarik bey."

He chuckled as she dropped onto a bench under a tree. "Of course you do not." He smiled. "You have always treated my men and me with kindness. I am afraid that soon there will be conflict."

"Selim is pressuring Bayezid to name him heir. I am trapped in the middle with everyone in this country."

"You have power, my princess. Remember that." He looked toward the Divan. "I must leave you. I will leave two guards with you."

"Thank you. I am still a little unsteady."

He nodded. "You are the bravest woman I have met." He took her stump in his hand and bowed over it. "Can you forgive me for not protecting you?"

"You were recalled away. The plot counted on you not being present. I am sure the Byzantines were the ones who called you."

"It was your husband who called me to meet with him and the viziers." He said softly.

She looked up sharply. "He was called there by the viziers."

Tarik scratched his chin. "There is much mystery to unravel now that you are safe. Tanrı seninle, prenses."

"Ve ayrıca size ile, Tarik Bey."

She watched him leave. As captain of the Sultanate's most powerful fighters, Tarik was as able a warrior as he was arrogant, and he led the Janissaries with an iron fist. Though stoic and somewhat cruel, Tarik was a man of honor, valuing strength, skill and logic above most other virtues. She admired him. She hoped to know more of him soon.

She looked nearby and saw two janissary guards near her and nodded to them. They bowed in return.

Suleiman came to her and leaned to her. "I am having the meeting for Ezio to see how the cards are set." He said softly. "I must go."

"I will be going to the Bazaar soon." She looked at the guards nearby.

He chuckled and kissed her brow. "Be safe, Auntie."

She nodded and watched him go before going to the guards. "I am going to the Bazaar."

"But, my lady…you are…"

"I am going. Are you coming or not?" She asked, her voice full of command.

They sighed and followed.

ZzZ

Ezio made his way to the Divan after one of Suleiman's servants had found him near the palace entrance where Suleiman had told him to wait. He then joined Suleiman in a courtyard.

Suleiman smiled. "I have arranged a meeting with my uncle Ahmet and the Janissary captain, Tarik Barleti. The Janissaries are loyal to my grandfather, but they have lately become angry over his choice of the next Sultan." He frowned.

Ezio nodded. "Your uncle."

Suleiman sighed. "Exactly. The Janissaries prefer my father, Selim." He paused. "Though they are also loyal to Noor as well. Many fell to protect her."

"You are in a tough spot. But how do the Byzantines fit into this?"

"I had hoped you might know. Would you be willing to help me find out?" Suleiman asked his head cocked to the side.

"I am tracking them myself. I can help you as long as our interests run parallel."

"I will take what I can get. There is a hatch at the top of that tower which leads to a secret room. Go there, wait, and watch."

Ezio smiled ruefully. The young man knew how to order men and expected them to follow the orders. He did, however, do what he was told. He made his way to the tower, found the secret room and spied on the meeting that was already in progress between Ahmet, Suleiman, and Tarik Barleti.

Ahmet stood with his arms crossed. "Heed my nephew, Tarik. Your incompetence borders on treason. And to think that today our Janissaries were outshone by an Italian lute player! Preposterous!" He then sighed. "And my poor wife lost a hand to these barbarians."

Tarik took a breath. "An inexcusable failing, efendim. I will conduct a full investigation."

Suleiman then cut in. "I will conduct the investigation, Tarik. For reasons that should be obvious."

Tarik nodded. "Evet, Shehzadem. You have your father's wisdom."

Suleiman's eyes narrowed. "And his impatience."

Suleiman turned to his uncle. "Uncle, I am relieved to see you safe." Suleiman said. "Please send my love to Noor. I know she is in pain."

"Likewise, Suleiman. Allah's emanet olun." Ahmet said. "Your aunt is well enough. I had tea with her. She is weakened, but still in bright spirits."

Suleiman nodded and left the room.

Ahmet caught Tarik as he was leaving as well. "Tarik Bey ... a word? What was the purpose of this attack, I wonder? To make me look weak? An ineffective steward of this city? If you had a hand in this mess, Tarik, you have made a grave mistake. My father has chosen me as the next Sultan, not my brother."

"Ahmet, I am not depraved enough to imagine the conspiracy you accuse me of."

"What have I done to earn such contempt from the Janissaries? What has my brother done for you that I have not?"

Tarik took a breath. "May I speak freely?"

Ahmet turned to him. "You'd better."

"You are weak, Ahmet. Pensive in times of war and restless in times of peace. You lack passion for the traditions of the ghazi (holy warriors), yet you speak of fraternity in the company of infidels. You would make a decent philosopher, Ahmet, but you will be a poor Sultan."

Ahmet stepped to him and then pointed to the door. "You may show yourself out."

Tarik left the room and was soon followed by Ahmet. The prince looked sour. Ezio had watched the whole affair from the hidden room and sighed. What was Isabelle in the middle of?

Suleiman joined Ezio in the secret room. "Quite a family, eh?" He smiled.

"Your uncle lacks sway over the men he will soon command."

"Tarik is a hard man, proud and capable but ambitious. And he admires my father greatly."

"But he failed to secure this palace against a Byzantine invasion. That alone is worth our attention." Ezio sighed. "You and Isabelle were targets." He watched the boys eyebrows raise. "Noor…"

Suleiman nodded. "Precisely."

"Where should we begin?"

"For now, keep an eye on Tarik and his Janissaries. They spend much of their free time in and around the Bazaar."

"I will start there when I can."

"My Auntie told me she was going to the Bazaar. Perhaps you can watch over her. She seems to always evade the guards."

Ezio chuckled. "She has always done well at avoiding people when she wished."

"You called her another name."

"Isabelle. Yes. She was born Isabelle De' Medici." Ezio said. That was partly true. The papers named her so that Lorenzo had had forged long ago. She had no others being a bastard born in the Basque countryside and her father taking her to Rome after her birth. Few still alive knew this fact. In fact she and he couple possible be the only two.

"Her name is Noor now. Princess Noor."

Ezio nodded. "Light. Fitting." He turned to leave.

ZzZ

Ezio made his way to the Bazaar and found the janissaries milling about. Isabelle was nowhere in sight. The janissaries seemed to be looking in shops, though they seemed relaxed about not finding the princess. Ezio smiled a little. It meant she did this often.

Ezio entered the Grand Bazaar, meeting with a rug merchant.

A merchant stepped out. "You see this rug. Incredible quality. Your feet will love you more than your wife does."

Ezio chuckled. "I am not married."

"Ah, you're better off. Come, feel it!"

"You have sold well today."

"I have not sold a thing! The Janissaries confiscated most of my rugs just because they were imported."

"Do you know Tarik Barleti, their captain?"

"Eh, he's around here somewhere. An arrogant man, but-. "He broke off and looked behind Ezio.

Some Janissary guards walked past the two.

The merchant then winked and started to barter with Ezio. "You insult me, sir! I cannot take less than two hundred Akçe for this! My final offer."

Ezio smiled a little and leaned forward. "When I find him, I will ask about the rugs."

Ezio walked away from the merchant.

"You drive a hard bargain, yabanci). Shall we compromise at one eighty? One eighty Akçe, and we part as friends!"

Ezio found Tarik. "There he is." He said to himself.

Tarik was with some of his men. "I pray Selim can soon return to a city in good spirits and stronger hands."

Ezio tailed Tarik. Tarik eventually met with one of his Janissaries.

"Of all Mehmet's accomplishments, I am beginning to think this Bazaar was the finest." Tarik said.

Tarik turned towards the crowds. "If you have no business here, you do not belong! Clear the way! No loitering!" Tarik met with more of his men. "This is an important meeting... make sure I am not being followed." He sighed and walked along a passage. "Ah, when I was a young man, there was a baker who worked right here selling fresh simit all day, every day. And on my free days I would buy two at a time, sometimes three. It is a shame that nothing good ever lasts long. Perhaps your business will do better, eh?"

A janissary nodded. "I remember that as well, bey."

"This Empire is sick, and Bayezid - it pains me to say - is its cancer. You there! I will be back tomorrow, and if you have not disposed of all this foreign made garbage, I will confiscate it myself, and throw it into the Bosphorus!" Tarik sighed.

Ezio listened and watched. Noor had to be around here somewhere. He knew she was. Suleiman had said, but he also knew she could hide rather well when she wished.

Tarik met another Janissary. "What news?"

"Manuel has agreed to meet you, Tarik. He's waiting by the arsenal gate."

"An eager old weasel, isn't he? Come." Tarik said.

Ezio followed them, making sure he was not seen. Manuel and Tarik met each other near the arsenal gates. Manuel was a portly elder man. Next to him was a thin man who was well armored.

"You may verify the amount, Tarik, but the money stays with me until I have seen the cargo for myself and assayed its quality." Manuel said.

Tarik regarded him. "Understood. You are a shrewd man, Manuel."

"Trust without cynicism is hollow."

A Janissary had looked in the box. "The count is good, Tarik. It's all here."

Manuel looked at Tarik. "So what now?"

Tarik nodded behind him. "You will have access to the arsenal. When you are satisfied, the cargo will be delivered to a location of your choosing."

Manuel blinked. "Are your men prepared to travel?"

"Not a problem."

"Poli Kalà. I will have a map drawn up for you within the week."

Ezio watched the group disappear into the arsenal. He then noticed a pair of people he well knew in the shade of a canopy.

Ezio met Yusuf. He was startled to find Isabelle with him. Yusuf was crouched watching the gates, but they appeared to be a poor couple, more so with her missing appendage. She was dressed in plain clothing and was sitting on the earth with a knife trying to cut a fig on a board as she sat on her knees. Ezio moved to help her as the fig moved to the side. She hissed in frustration and moved the stump down to try to hold it. Pressing the still tender end to the fruit made her close her eyes in pain.

Ezio tenderly took the stump in his hands. "I wish I could have prevented this, Belle." He told her.

She looked up at him. "There is little you could have done." She looked back at the fig.

"I should have gone to the other parts of the castle…" His golden eyes looked at her as he lifted the stump to his lips. She tried to pull away in disgust, not at him, but her handicap. He held her arm gently, but firmly and shook his head. "Seeing you in pain…it pains me, sister." He said softly.

He reached for the fig, but her good hand shot out. "No…" She said, more loudly than she had meant. She looked up in alarm as did Yusuf who had been watching her try for the better part of an hour, but she had refused his help as well. "I…I need to do this…" She whispered.

He looked at her skeptically.

"Please…" she whispered.

Ezio nodded sadly and moved back a little. He looked up at Yusuf. "Are we here for the same reason?"

Yusuf gave a smile. "One of my men claims he saw a shipment of weapons enter the arsenal. So I got curious." He chuckled. "Noor came to the den to get away I think."

"Too much being mothered." She said looking up. "I lost a hand. I lived. Can we just move on?"

Ezio chuckled. "Indeed."

"What did you see Ezio?" She asked giving up and just biting the fig. Her face filled with delight at the taste.

Ezio nodded. "Weapons. I would like to see them for myself."

Yusuf looked at the walls. "Short of killing everyone, I'm not sure how you will get inside."

Yusuf and Ezio looked over as the janissaries went to a merchant outside the gates.

The janissary was in a foul mood. He had lost the princess somewhere and he needed to find her before she was hurt or lost again. He would be executed. The parasite before him meant nothing, but he focused his wrath on him. "You have been warned twice! No merchants near the arsenal wall. Take this away!"

The merchant hissed. "Hypocrites! If your men did not buy my produce, I wouldn't sell it here! You are worse than the Byzantines, you traitor!"

"Hold your tongue, parasite!" The janissary said lifting a hand and scattering the produce before turning away. Noor rose to her feet. She went to the man and helped him gather things into a basket.

"Do not let them bully you." She said softly. She lifted her face.

"Princess Noor…" He gasped seeing her face.

She pursed her lips and nodded to the janissaries. He nodded to her and they worked on cleaning up the mess. The janissaries watched the woman help. The woman had a basket on her left arm and had a cowl low over her face, but her clothing was common rough spun. She helped the man clear out to another spot and the janissaries lost interest.

The man smiled as his cart was safely away from the arsenal. "Bless you, lady." He said.

She lifted a hand and he kissed it. She then smiled. "Tell no one I was here."

He lifted an apple. "Thank you." He nodded to her.

"Thank you."

Yusuf watched and sighed. "Even in times of peace, the poor are always under siege."

Noor returned to them eating the apple she held. Ezio smiled at her. She always had such a good heart to help others.

"If we inspire them to vent their anger, perhaps that will help our cause." Ezio suggested.

Ezio started bribing heralds. Night fall was coming on. Noor bid them good day and then disappeared. She appeared a few moments later wearing her court clothing and veil. She also had some new jewelry she had bought. She walked to a janissary and smiled. "Where have you been?" She asked.

The man looked at her and was about to speak and thought better of it. "Come, princess. We must return to the palace."

She nodded casing a look back toward Ezio and Yusuf.

Yusuf watched. "Feigning solidarity to push your own agenda. What a gentleman. No?"

"It is not pretty, I know. But it will work." Ezio said before moving to leave again.

One herald barked out. "The Janissaries are corrupted, good people of Konstantiniyye! They have surrendered their loyalties to the devil, and do injury to our Sultan's image!"

A second called out. "Men and women of the city! Hear me now! You have broken no laws, and thus deserve no abuse. Fight back against these men who belittle you!"

The third, closest to them then barked. "Good citizens of Istanbul! The Janissaries collude against you! Do not suffer their injuries! Return them!"

The poor around them began to mobilize and chant. It was a good thing the princess had been escorted out. Though clearly a friend to them, she could have been injured again in the riot that was building.

Ezio joined Yusuf again. "That gate will not stay closed for long."

"The people are doing you a favor, Ezio. Return it, and keep them safe from harm."

Ezio fended of the attacking guards. The citizens chanted behind him as guards came out. "Justice or death!"

"Hold them back!" A guard cried.

"Down, you bastard!" came a cry.

"Sound the alert!" Another guard cried.

The arsenal gates opened.

"Push through!" The citizens cried. "Go! Go! Justice or death! Forward!"

Ezio then allowed the people to harass the guards as he ran into the arsenal and he then came where the fat older man was standing with the thin.

Manuel was fuming. "Twenty years in this city, living like a cipher... and finally, everything is falling into place."

The thin man hissed. "When the Palaiologos line is restored, Manuel, do not forget who helped you bring it back."

"Of course not, my friend! I would not dream of betraying a man of your influence. But you must be patient. Nova Roma wasn't built in a day." He paused. "I am satisfied. Take me to my ship." He looked to the janissaries standing nearby. "If a single one is damaged, the money stays with me."

Ezio investigated the weapons when Manuel and Shahkulu had left the room.

Ezio opened the box and found several fire arms. "Merda!"

Two Janissaries entered the room, forcing Ezio to flee. He kept running. There was fire about from the riots, but he did not stop until the janissaries had stopped chasing him.

ZzZ

The next morning after sleeping in an inn, Ezio found himself opening his eyes and looking up at Noor. Her face was older now. "Am I dreaming?"

She laughed. "No. I found you." She said. "I am curious about your adventures."

"You should be at the palace where it is safe."

"It never stopped me when Cesare was after me." She smiled as he sighed. "The people love me, the janissaries fret, my husband is indifferent to my affairs, and for now I am Isabelle." She smiled stepping back to reveal her rather Italian looking dress.

"Fitting. I am going to go see a friend."

"A friend?"

"A book peddler." He started to pull on his armor an weapons.

"Oh?"

"Yes. She is helping me on my quest."

"She?" Her eyebrows lifted.

He sat up and playfully shook his head. "I do not look at her that way."

"Of course not." She said giving him a look that told him she totally thought otherwise. "Have you bedded her yet?"

"That is…" He coughed and rose to his feet. "That is none of your concern." He said reaching for some wine and bread she had brought.

"Oh, but it is. You meeting and associating with a woman without being between her thighs is a rare thing."

He scoffed at her. "I never bedded you." He pointed out.

"We have never seen each other as anything other than brother and sister."

"Ah, but we could have had I married you after my brother's murder."

She glared at him. She had meant to roast him and he had turned to tables to her. She sighed and hugged him around his shoulders and rested her head against his shoulder. "I do love you, Ezio. Remember that."

"I know." He said touching her arms. He sighed as he finished the unleavened bread he held. "Sofia is a good woman. I would not have her harmed because of my actions." He sighed and looked up at her. "Perhaps when my quest is over I will be ready to settle down and marry."

"About damn time." She muttered into his hair.

He rose and looked at her. With the light behind her, this was one of the times he regretted not marrying her. The children sh"e had borne La Volpe would have been his. They could have run the Venetian, Roman, and Florentine guilds together. Another life…

Together they walked to the book shop.

"Did you let them know you were out here?"

"And spoil the game?"

"I am sure your husband and the janissaries love it when you sneak away."

"Ahmet was sound asleep when I left him." She said. "Helped that I put a pinch of powder in his evening wine." She smiled. "He will wake with a bad hang-over and I will hopefully be back."

He chuckled and opened the door for her. She entered.

Sofia looked up from a map. "Salute. I'm closing in on two more books - one near Topkapı and the other in the Bayezid district." She said. She noticed Noor standing there. "Welcome." She said.

"My sister, Isabelle." Ezio said.

"I did not know he had a sister." Sofia said coming forward. "I am Sofia."

"Two of us. Claudia is in Roma and I am here. Turkish life suits me." She said.

Ezio turned to the map. "Bayezid first. Topkapı will be a dead end."

Sofia nodded. "Ah, si."

Ezio lifted a book from his pouch. "What do you make of this?"

Sofia gasped in delight. "Oh Ezio, è incredibile! Early Coptic bindings, still in good shape. Amazing. This must be a 3rd century transcription of the original."

Ezio looked about. "Sofia, what happened here?" Isabelle was lifting some wood and setting something to rights.

Sofia sighed. "Oh, that happens once or twice a year. People break in, thinking they will find money. I do not keep much here, but this time they made off with a portrait of some value. It is a shame."

Ezio smiled. "You keep working. I will find your painting."

"Ezio, the thief could be anywhere by now."

"If the thief came for money, but took a painting, he should be close by, eager to get rid of it."

"Ezio is right, Sofia." Isabelle put in.

"Well, if you happen to find it within the next few hours, meet me by the aqueduct. I will be running errands."

Ezio nodded. "Isabelle will go with you." He said nodding to his sister. Isabelle nodded. She took Sofia's hand.

"Come. There is much to talk about." Isabelle said with a smile back at Ezio.

He swallowed and then went to the bazaar. Ezio found the thief in short order.

"Where is it, ladro? Confess!" Ezio said lifting the man off his feet.

"I have done nothing! You cannot prove a damn thing!"

"I do no need to. I will just keep hitting you until you talk."

"I found that painting, I mean, someone gave it to me."

"Get your story straight before you lie to my face."

"God help me!"

"He has much better things to do than answer your prayers." Ezio hissed and then lifted his hand. Ezio beat up the thief.

After a few moments and the man was bruised, Ezio lifted him again and held him to a column. "I do not care how you got the painting. Just tell me where it is."

"I sold it to a merchant in the Bazaar. How else will I feed myself?"

"Next time, find a nicer way to be an canaglia." Ezio said and let the man drop to the ground.

Ezio made his way to the merchant.

The merchant looked at some people passing by. "I have a painting for sale, if you are curious. A luminous portrait. You see how lifelike she looks. Her beauty shines through!"

Ezio recovered the painting by stealing it while the man was distracted.

He found Isabelle and Sofia sitting on a bench having lunch and talking. Isabelle was still beautiful when she laughed.

"It is a good likeness, don't you think?"

"I prefer the original." Ezio smiled at her from under his hood.

Sofia laughed and Isabelle smiled.

Sofia looked at him. "Buffone. This was a gift from my father for my twenty-eight birthday. I had to sit for messer Albrecht Durer for a full week. Can you imagine? Me sitting still for seven days? Doing nothing?"

"I cannot."

"Una tortura! So, I found you another book location. And it is not far from here actually."

"Grazie." He said taking the paper.

"Ezio, what is this all about? You are not a scholar that much is clear. Do you work for the church?"

Isabelle was silent as she looked down at her food.

"Not the church, no. But I am a teacher... of a kind. I will explain one day, Sofia. When I can." He rose to his feet. "Isabelle. We must get you home. Your husband will send the dogs."

"I am sure. It was a pleasure." Isabelle said looking at Sofia.

"Likewise."

Isabelle smiled and shifted. It was then Sofia noted her missing hand as they walked away. There had been word passed by the heralds than an attack on the palace had left the princess clinging to life. She had survived, but was missing her left hand. She could not be…

Sofia gasped. She had just meet the Princess and did not even know it. And she was Ezio's sister? How…. So many questions. She rose to return to her shop amazed and curious now more than ever about Ezio and his "sister".


	11. The Intrigue of the Ottoman Court

The Merry Widow – Chapter 11 – The Intrigue of the Ottoman Court -

Prince Ahmet had decided the best way to rein his wife's tendencies to leave the palace was to send her as an envoy. He sent her carrying messages for his father. She willingly left, but first sent a letter in code to Yusuf and Ezio as to where she was going.

Bayezid welcomed her to his court and in turn sent her with messages to Selim pleading for peace for the good of the kingdom. Selim welcomed her to give her message, and secretly welcomed her to his bed.

Selim loved her gently and would watch her as she lay on the pillows with only a thin sheet about her waist as she watched him. The soft words of lovers came too easily and he bedded her as much as he could in the time they could.

She was happy as she lay with him. She did not fear him as many did. Selim was not an easy man and his retribution for offenses was swift. She had watched a man accused of rape be torn apart by horses as the young woman who accused him watched. Selim then paid her for her troubles. Selim's army was growing. He told her he was going to match to Kostantiniyye with hos army to claim it as his own, with or without his father's blessing.

"When I come to Kostantiniyye, you will be free." He nuzzled her as he finished his last time making love to her. "We will be free to be together and my brother will no longer harm you."

He had seen her bruising immediately, though they had faded much. He also took special care of her injured limb making a point to show it did not bother him. He kissed it and had his own physicians treat it. She felt better after and with the stitches out and the skin allowed to heal, it looked better. She looked at it with him and he had kissed it softly.

He showed her how to use it to hold things so she could cut them. She had cheered when she could cut an orange and then burst into tears of joy. Selim had taken it all in stride.

One of the janissaries, a general and good friend of Selim, had brought her a gift after hearing how she often spoke well of his men and how she had spoken well of the men who had died defending her at their funerals. She had made sure the widows had gained their pensions, despite protests from some people including Ahmet, but he say it politically and had agreed. The janissaries knew well the driving force and had seen her lay flowers at the graves.

The gift was a smooth carved hand. Though it was clearly wood, it took work to see that it was not real, especially when one was not looking at it too carefully. She thanked him as did Selim. The general well knew the Princess wife of Ahmet was Selim's lover, but he knew better than to speak of the matter. Her charm had won over Selim and his officers. She would not be marked as a whore for finding love rather than being in a marriage.

Their last meal together she had told him of her possible pregnancy. He looked up sharply. "Is it mine?" He asked.

She sighed. "I do not know."

He covered her stubbed left arm with his hand. "I will love you regardless if it is mine or his. Know that."

She sighed. "I do not know that I am."

"If you are, I will praise Allah for the miracle." He smiled and pressed a date to her lips.

After the meal, he pulled her to him and kissed her. The officers were startled by his public act of love before them as they stood there, but they said nothing as she mounted. "Allah keep you safe until you are again at my side, Noor."

She smiled. "Seni seviyorum, Selim. En kısa sürede gelecek." She answered him.

He had nodded and watched her go before returning to his maps.

ZzZ

She returned with a light heart and gave her messages to Suleiman and Ahmet. She had not felt more alive in years. She had felt safe and though Ahmet was in Constantinople, he no longer could hurt her. Her body was now Selim's.

She returned and found the pair on a terrace playing chess. Ahmet looked up at her as she came forward, still rumpled from travel. She handed him the messages and he smiled up at her. "I never thought as a princess as a courier, but you make a good one." He said.

Suleiman smiled at her as she turned to leave. "Are you well Auntie?"

"Yes. I will return in a few moments. These clothes have mud on them."

By the time she had returned, Ahmet had finished the dispatches, had called a meeting, and was again playing another game with his nephew. She dropped onto some pillows to watch the game as she held her embroidery. Suleiman watched her a moment as she used her teeth to thread a needle with her good hand and then started to press the thread into the cloth. It was much slower than he had seen before, but her stitches were still small.

He turned back to the game and moved his rook and king.

Ahmet cocked his head. "That's not a legal move."

"It is a European variation. Arrocco." Suleiman looked up at him.

"It's interesting, but not exactly fair when you play by different rules than your opponent." Ahmet said.

"You may think differently when you are Sultan." He paused as he saw Noor look up. "Shall I take it back?" He asked.

Ahmet sighed. "Suleiman, I know it has been hard on you, watching your father and me quarrel over Bayezid's throne."

Suleiman shrugged. "Grandfather has chosen you, and his word is kanun. What is there to argue about?"

"Your father and I were close once, but his cruelty and ambition have made-"

Suleiman lifted a hand. "I have heard the rumors, uncle."

Ahmet rose to his feet. "Well, I have a meeting with the viziers soon. Shall we continue another time?"

Suleiman nodded. "Whenever you like." He said softly.

Ahmet touched his wife's face with something close to affection before he continued.

Noor walked to him and smiled as she moved a piece on Ahmet's side.

"You know my father's plans." Suleiman said.

She shrugged. "I am a woman. No one tells me military strategy."

Suleiman reached out and lifted her chin. "Play your games with Ahmet, auntie, but I know better. My father trusts you more than any other."

She sighed and watched him move a knight. "He marches here." She sighed. "I fear war between him and Ahmet with you and me in the middle."

He watched her move a pawn and sighed. "No harm will come to you. I swear it."

She smiled sadly. "It does not matter anymore, Suleiman."

"You carry his child. Does he still abuse you?"

She looked down. "He is not…affectionate. I do not blame him. He has one of the harem to keep him busy much of the time. I am…grateful."

He sighed. "Stay with me then. I would see you smile."

He took her pawn and she laughed. "My life is a chess game, Suleiman. I will soon have my king in check I am sure."

He touched her hand. "Not if I can help it." He said gently.

She looked up at him. "You are really an old soul on young shoulders, Suleiman."

In three more moves she had him in check and he smiled. "You are better at this game than you let on, Auntie."

"Many underestimate women."

"Indeed." He chuckled. "I hope I have a wife as insightful as you are."

"You wish to marry a woman older than you by forty some years?" She laughed and he did too.

"Perhaps not." He nodded.

"I am content and you will be happy soon as well." She said.

Suleiman took a breath. "Is the baby…my father's?" He asked softly.

She paused and he looked down broodingly wondering why he had asked her so as a frown crossed her lips. She took a breath and sighed.

It was answer enough for the young prince. "I am not angry, Auntie. I welcome it." He told her. "Remember. I am here. If you need a safe haven…come to me."

She looked up. "I will not forget it." She said.

Ezio walked up to them and her eyes rose. Suleiman followed her gaze.

"Ezio." Suleiman said.

"Tarik has been selling guns to a local miser. Manuel Palaiologos." Ezio said. He smiled at his former sister-in-law who watched him. He knew everything he said would not be repeated.

"Palaiologos... that is a sad sound." Suleiman said rising to his feet. "The last Byzantine Emperor was Constantine Palaiologos. If his heir is arming a militia of some kind, this conflict will escalate."

"Tarik knows where the rifles are headed. If I find him first, I can follow the weapons straight to the Byzantines." Ezio said stepping to him.

"He will be with his Janissaries in their barracks. So if you want to get close, you will have to be one yourself."

"Not a problem." Ezio said.

"Guzel. Get the information you need, then kill him." Suleiman said.

Noor let out a small gasp and Suleiman turned to look at her a hard look in his eyes. "Suleiman…no." She whispered as she came to him. "He…he cannot be the problem…he is good and loyal." She looked at Ezio.

Ezio looked at Noor and back. "Are you sure? You told me Tarik and your father were close friends, Suleiman."

"This is true. But such naked treason against my grandfather deserves death." Suleiman said with a hard tone.

Noor touched his arm and the young prince hugged her sharing her grief.

"Intesi." Ezio said quietly. He left them.

Noor began to weep and Suleiman held her.

ZzZ

Noor walked the grounds the next morning and felt ill. She had not eaten since lunch the day before. She sighed and walked trying to clear her head. Tarik could not be the traitor. He was a good loyal man. She liked him.

She reached the terrace and then went to the edge as he stomach rebelled. She vomited over the edge and then leaned against the cool rocks.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "My lady." A soft voice said.

She looked up and saw Tarik Barleti himself standing there with two other janissaries. "Tarik…"

"Are you well? You are pale…"

"I…" Her hand went to her head. Though she felt better after removing the excess bile from her stomach she would fake being ill more.

Tarik caught her to him as her knees gave way and brought her into his arms. He turned to the men. "Quickly, the princess has swooned. Find the palace physician and Prince Suleiman."

She listened a hand over her eyes. Suleiman? Why not Ahmet?

He moved quickly holding her securely. The janissaries rushed about as he barked orders. She was laid on a day bed in an airy atrium of the palace. She opened her eyes and saw Suleiman there looking down at her.

"Auntie…"

"It is nothing…just the heat…" She said.

He shook his head and took her hand as the doctor arrived. Tarik posted guards and stood watching as the doctor listened to her heart and her belly.

The doctor smiled. "When was the last time you have eaten, my princess?"

"Yesterday."

"Noor!" Suleiman gasped looking at her. "That is not good for you or the child."

"Child?" Tarik blurted behind them.

Noor winced and the doctor nodded. "Tarik bey would you kindly order some tea and a meal for the princess. I suggest she stay here for a while to regain her strength."

"Where is Ahmet?" Noor asked.

"Elsewhere." Tarik said. He could not quite keep the contempt out of his voice. Ahmet should be at the palace with his wife if she carried his heir. Instead he was inspecting the town. Another strike against him in the Janissary's book.

The food came and Suleiman refused to leave her until it was all eaten. She then napped and he moved to a small desk to work on some papers, one of which was to his father.

ZzZ

Two days later Isabelle was better and Tarik had found her again walking the grounds. He smiled. "You look much better, my lady."

"Thank you." She said.

"If you are up to it, the janissaries have asked to see you. Your support has always given them morale. Will you come to the barracks?"

She nodded. "A pleasure, Tarik."

The man was a traitor to her lands, but he seemed to be wanting to have her near. Well two could play at that game. She smiled and wondered how long it would take Ezio to kill him and remove that false smile from his lips.

She pulled up her veil and moved with the captain of the janissaries. Behind them were several of the elite guard as well.

She allowed him to place her on a horse and then he mounted a second. She rode sidesaddle with her knee around the horn. He was amazed she was able to balance so, but she moved with him through the streets.

They passed some Romani who were preforming. She paused to watch and then threw them some coins.

They looked up and thanked her and began to whisper that it was the princess who had come to see them.

He came to her. "Save your coins, my lady." He looked down at the Romani. "They are vermin."

"They are people trying to make a living, like us all, Tarik."

"Your heart is too good for your own good, princess." Tarik said.

They continued to the barracks and several of the men cheered as she came in. Tarik lifted her down after he had dismounted. "See, they love you."

She lifted her hand and many came forward to kiss it as she moved with the captain.

ZzZ

Ezio had attacked and killed one of the janissary members only an hour before. It had taken him two days to find what he needed.

Ezio followed the Janissaries, wearing his slightly damaged disguise. The two were speaking together. He followed behind and listened.

"Selim understands our plight. The Byzantines, the Mamluks, the Safavid. Only he has the courage to face these threats."

"Haklisin. Selim is a warrior. Like Osman and Mehmet."

"So why has our Sultan chosen a cat over our lion?"

"Ahmet shares the Sultan's calm temperament. They are too much alike, I fear."

"Why does Ahmet linger in this city? He knows he is not wanted."

"He is like a moth hovering around an open flame. Waiting for his father to perish so that he may step to the throne." The man smiled. "The only good thing about him is his choice in bride."

"Indeed. She is a good woman and has supported us. It is a shame she is in the middle of all this."

"A shame indeed. There are rumors as well."

"Good ones?"

"Perhaps."

"Did you hear? He offered Tarik a sum of money in exchange for our loyalty."

"God damn him. What did Tarik do?"

"He spent half the money on horse feed and sent the rest to Selim!"

Ezio smiled. They really did not like Ahmet.

The group arrived at the Janissaries' camp.

A guard came running up as Ezio moved behind a tent. "Khardeshlerim! One of our own was found murdered and stripped of his garments not an hour ago, his body dumped like a mound of rubbish. Keep a close watch on these streets as you move about. Someone is planning to strike in our name. We must be ready."

Ezio infiltrated the camp, and overheard several Janissaries talking.

"Any news from the north?"

"Selim's forces have fallen back to Varna. Heavy losses I am told."

"Olacak shey degil, oye degil mi? I pray for a swift conclusion."

"Yes, but in which direction?"

"I cannot say. My heart sides with our Sultan, but my head hopes for Selim."

"Indeed. Had you heard the princess is here?"

"We should go see her. She is beautiful and wise."

Ezio blinked. Isabelle was here? Ezio then eavesdropped on another group.

"Have you met Selim's young son, Shehzade Suleiman?"

"Not personally, but I have seen him. I know he is a remarkable boy."

"Not a boy, but a capable young man. With a magnificent mind."

"Does he take after his father?"

"Belki. Though I suspect he is another sort of man altogether." He chuckled. "The foreign princess and he are close."

"You do not like her? I have heard she has saved several from Ahmet's "justice"."

"She is kind, but kindness does not win wars."

Finally, Ezio listened in on a third pair.

"Sultan Bayezid is a good man, and a kind Sultan... but he has lost the fire that made him great."

"No, no. He is still a fighter. Look at the army he has raised against Selim."

"This is further evidence of his decline. To take up arms against his own son? Shameful."

"Do not bend the truth to match the contours of your passion, efendim. It was Selim who attacked our Sultan."

"Evet, evet. But Selim did so for the glory of the Empire, not himself."

Ezio reached the center of the camp and oversaw Tarik with Isabelle looking over some weapons and asking about them with polite interest.

A janissary walked up to him. "Tarik. A message for you."

Tarik turned to Isabelle. "Excuse me, my lady."

"Of course Tarik Bey." She noticed some training. "I will be over there."

He nodded and a janissary came to her elbow.

Ezio remained out of sight listening.

Tarik read the letter. "Harikulade. The rifles have arrived in Cappadocia, where Manuel has garrisoned his army."

"And our men, are they still with him?"

"Evet. They will contact us when the Byzantines decamp, then we will meet them when they reach Bursa."

"Everything is falling into place, efendim."

"Evet. For once." Tarik said. He looked toward Noor. "Take the princess home. She is weary."

The janissary bowed. He came to the lady and whispered to her.

She sighed and walked with him. She moved slowly watching the men train. The janissary was not in a hurry as they walked watching her as she greeted the men.

Ezio climbed above the practice ring where Tarik was circling barking orders to the men training. He then moved off to a private area to be alone with his thoughts. Ezio leapt down and drove his hidden blade into Tarik's chest. Tarik looked up at him startled and then sighed.

"Ah, what a bitter irony. Is this the result of Suleiman's investigation?" Tarik asked.

"You collude with the Sultan's enemies. What did you expect would come of such treachery?" Ezio hissed.

"I blame myself. Not for treason, but hubris. I was preparing an ambush. Preparing to strike the Byzantine Templars where they felt safest."

"What proof do you have of this?"

"See here." He lifted a scrap of paper to Ezio. "This will lead you to the Byzantines in Cappadocia. Destroy them if you can."

Ezio read the paper. What little he could read told him Tarik told the truth. "You have done well, Tarik. Forgive me."

"Protect my homeland, Assassin. Allah ashkina, redeem the honor we have lost in this fight." Tarik said and then died.

Ezio closed his eyes. "Be at peace, brother." He rose to his feet hearing the alarm as some witnessed Tarik's assassination. An alarm rose in the men.

Noor was suddenly surrounded by janissaries and they moved with her.

The Janissaries surrounding Tarik went to attack Ezio.

"Murderer! Kill him!" A janissary cried running after Ezio.

Noor watched him and then stepped back over a stone and yelped as she fell backwards and landed well, but made it look badly. The janissaries paused as a new cry went up.

"The princess. Protect the princess!"

Ezio managed to escape the Janissary camp.

ZzZ

Noor was placed on a horse when the physician. She was taken back to the palace.

She walked to the gardens, dismissing the janissaries, and then sitting by a pond.

"Grazie for your help."

Noor smiled and lowered her veil as she looked up at Ezio. "You are welcome." She sighed. "He is dead then?"

"Yes. I am sorry."

She nodded. She swirled her hand in the pool and sighed. "He was a good man, Ezio."

"Yes."

She then looked up. "Have you seen Sofia again?"

He sighed. "You are determined to be a match maker, aren't you?"

"I am on my third husband and I am carrying my seventh child." She said.

"You are pregnant?" He asked startled.

She paused and looked down. "Perhaps. The physicians believe it to be so."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"It saves me from Ahmet's temper."

"He beats you?" Ezio said suddenly angry.

She lifted a hand. "He has, but now his indifference hurts more." She said.

He touched her cheek. "Come then, sister. We must speak to Suleiman."

She nodded. "I will bring him to the terraces on the shaded side of the building." She said.

He nodded. "I will meet you there."

She smiled and rose to her feet. She walked to the living quarters of the palace. The janissaries bowed to her and some greeted her softly.

Ahmet watched her walk to Suleiman's chambers. The woman spent much time with the young man. Not that he minded. The young boy did not bed her, he knew that much, but he was jealous of the smiles she offered his nephew and the janissaries. Clearly, they respected her far more than him.

He sighed and returned to his work as she knocked politely on the door to Suleiman's rooms.


	12. Of Love and Betrayal - 1512

The Merry Widow – Chapter 12 – Of Love and Betrayal - 1512

Noor walked back into the palace with a heavy heart. Suleiman found her wandering the palace library looking at all the tomes and yet seemingly seeing none as she ran her hands over the bindings.

"Auntie?" He asked softly.

She looked up. "Suleiman." She whispered.

Ahmet burst into the room. "Ahh there you are, my dear." He said looking at his wife. "You served me well on your last errand." He said. "I send work to my brother as I travel to the north to check on my governorships."

She nodded taking the paper from him without a word. Ahmet gently kissed her cheek. Suleiman noted the lack of affection Noor had now. She allowed her husband his goodbyes and even allowed him to touch her fleshed belly. His uncle smiled a little and then walked away.

Noor took a breath and smiled a little at her nephew. "Do you have words for your father?"

"No. I will greet him soon enough when he joins us here." Suleiman said. He sighed looking back toward the way his uncle was leaving. "It seem an odd time to leave."

"Perhaps there is news?"

"Perhaps." He agreed.

She nodded.

ZzZ

It took only a couple days to reach Selim's camp. Before leaving the city she had visited Ezio and Yusuf to tell them to keep a low profile until her return. The janissaries would be out for blood and she could not protect them while she was away. Though Ezio bit his tongue against the point he did not need her protection, Yusuf agreed and Ezio had nodded realizing the princess had helped the assassins much in the city.

Selim was near to the city as it was and was waiting to make his move. He welcomed Noor to his camp and personally lifted her down from her horse. She smiled at him and they walked together into his tent. They were barely inside when he reached for her and kissed her firmly on her mouth.

She giggled and he caressed her face. "Tanrı, seni seviyorum sevgiliye." He whispered. "To be away from you, is to have part of my heart ripped from my breast."

"I am still your brother's wife."

"Yes." He agreed. "But it is my child in you."

"You do not know that."

"Perhaps not, but a father knows."

She looked away. The rouse was hard to play on a man who was so honest in love with her, however, she needed him to believe for now also. She turned back and handed him her notes. "Your brother travels north to see to news in the region."

"Indeed. While I am at his gate, he would flee."

"I do not think he knows you are so close."

He nodded. "Noor. I am not sultan." He gently took her in his arms. "My word is law." He looked at her. "I could have you divorced and marry you."

"Not yet Selim. Your brother is not an easy man, but I cannot dishonor him so…"

He laughed and stepped away. "You bed me, you carry my child, and you feel that you do not dishonor him by remaining married?" She winced and he stepped forward. "That was cruel, forgive me." He said. He sighed into her hair. "How much longer must I wait to have you fully mine?"

"Soon, Selim. I promise."

He nodded. "Good." He took her good hand. "Come. Let us eat together."

She smiled.

ZzZ

Noor returned within two more days. She sent word to Ezio by a pigeon that she had returned and that she wanted to meet with him on a terrace.

She greeted Suleiman who was in the halls and offered him to take some mint tea with her on the terraces. He readily agreed and they sat together.

Ezio made his way through the palace grounds after receiving word from the assassins. Many messages had come to Yusuf in code from the princess. She had given him much help in terms of knowledge and funding, though under her husband's nose. Yusuf sang her praises and Ezio listened in mild amusement.

The guards were light and Ezio was able to slip between them and he climbed up to the terrace hearing Isabelle's beautiful laugh and Suleiman's chuckle.

He walked forward with a somewhat heavy heart. The pair turned to look at him.

Ezio spoke without introduction. "Tarik was no traitor, Suleiman. He too was tracking the Byzantines."

Suleiman looked startled. "What? So did you...?"

Ezio nodded. "I am sorry." He looked to Noor who looked down as well. She had not told the prince. She had been there and well knew the events, but had not spoken to him of it. She was playing her own game and it was as dangerous as the one that Ezio was playing. He blinked. She was also better at it than he was. When had she learned to be so cynical?

Suleiman looked toward the horizon in grief. "God forgive me. I should not have been so quick to judge."

"He was loyal to your grandfather to the end, and through his efforts we have the means to save your city."

"Ah, Tarik. He should not have been so secretive. What a terrible way to do a good thing." He looked back at Noor who stood solemnly silent.

"The weapons were taken to Cappadocia. Can you get me there?"

"Yes, of course. I will arrange a ship to take you-"

Ahmet came onto the terrace. Ezio took Noor by the shoulders and pulled her back into the shadows. He nodded to her as they walked about watching the older prince walk to his nephew.

Ahmet walked up to Suleiman. "Suleiman! Suleiman, I have been set up, and made to look a traitor! Do you remember Tarik, the Janissary?"

Suleiman took a breath. "The man you quarreled with?"

Ahmet nodded. "He has been murdered. It is no secret that he and I were at odds. Now the Janissaries will accuse me of this crime."

"This is terrible news, uncle."

"When word gets back to my father, he will banish me from the city!" He said looking over the city.

Ezio and Noor stood behind the pair looking a means of escape. Noor coughed lightly and bowed. Sulieman had looked over his uncle's shoulder at the pair. Ahmet spun around and immediately became more reserved.

Ahmet saw them. "Ah. Forgive me, nephew. I was not aware that you had a guest." He said. He nodded to his wife, a cool glance. It was not lost on Ezio. No wonder why she looked at him passively. For a man whom she had married and was carrying the child of she was remarkably distant.

Suleiman nodded to Ezio. "This is Marcello, one of my European advisers in Kefe." He paused. "He was speaking to Noor and me about his travels and news from her homeland when you came and they withdrew."

Ezio bowed deeply. "Buonasera."

Ahmet took a breath. "Marcello, my nephew and I have a private matter to discuss." He looked to his wife. "I am sure the princess can show you the way out." He waved dismissively. "My wife is far better with such details and being Italian herself…"

"Of course. I was just leaving anyway…if I may…" He said looking at Suleiman. It was Noor who stepped forward. She had a smile on her face. It was not warm, but it was a political smile. One Ezio had seen before when she had been with her De Medici family greeting others.

Noor nodded. "Sono Marcello lasciamo i capi parlare su questioni. Potete dirmi qualcosa di più dell'Italia."

Ezio looked back at Suleiman whom he prayed would get them out of this. Suleiman caught their attention. "You have yourAs I said, there will be a ship waiting for you when you wish to leave." He said.

Ezio bowed deeply. "Grazie, mio principe." He looked at Noor. "Filo di princess. Non vedo l'ora di parlare con lei."

Ezio walked away with Noor beside him. The only sound as they left was the rustling of her skirts.

Suleiman looked at his uncle as the man folded his arms and brooded. "We will track down the perpetrator of this crime, uncle. Have patience."

Ezio pondered that. Was that what Yusuf had meant about getting into Ottoman Politics? Noor led him into a hallway. She took a breath once there.

"Come Ezio. We must see you safely from here."

"You do not love the man you married." He said. It was not a question.

She looked at him, violet eyes narrowed. "I lost that affection long ago." She said. Her words were like ice.

ZzZ

Ezio parted ways with Noor after she saw him out of the palace. They did not speak much, but he could tell that she was not happy with being dismissed so. He made his way to Sofia's bookshop where she was working on some papers.

He quickly dropped into a chair, pushed his hood back, and started to read Dante's Inferno.

Sofia looked up. "Enjoying the poem?"

"Who were these men he condemned to hell?"

"Political opponents, men who wronged him. Alighieri's quill cuts deeply, no?"

"Sì. It is a subtle way to seek revenge."

Sofia rose to her feet. "Ezio. I plan to make a trip to Adrianopoli in a few weeks to visit a new printing press there."

"That should be fun."

"It is a five or six day ride from here, and I will need an escort..."

"Prego?" He looked up startled.

"I'm sorry. You are a busy man."

"Sofia, I would love to accompany you, but my time is running short."

"That is true for all of us. Well, I can try to solve this last code now, but I need to run an errand before sundown. Can you wait a day?"

"What do you need?"

"It is silly but... a bouquet of fresh flowers. White tulips, specifically."

"I can get you the flowers. Nessun problema." He said smiling a little.

"Are you sure?"

"It will be a nice change of pace."

"Bene. Meet me in the park east of Ayasofya and we will trade. Flowers for information."

Ezio made his way to a flower merchant.

"You look like a man with money to spend. What do you need, dostum?" The merchant said.

"Tulips. White, if you have them."

"Ah, tulips! Forgive me, but I am fresh out. Something else, perhaps?"

"It is not my call, unfortunately."

"All right, listen. I may know where to get fresh tulips. You wait here and I will return. One hour. Two at most..." He scurried off.

Ezio quietly remarked to himself. "I am not waiting an hour."

Ezio tailed the merchant and found the white tulips. He then picked a bouquet and returned to Sofia. She had a picnic laid out for them. He looked down at her and the spread of food. She had both specialties from Venice and from Florence.

He shook his head in amusement. "What is this?"

"A gift. Sit."

Ezio handed Sofia the flowers and sat down next to her.

"Che belli, grazie." She said sniffing them. "I wanted to thank you for letting me play a small role in your adventure."

"A small role is enough for this adventure, believe me."

"You are a mystery, Ezio Auditore."

"Mi dispiace. I do not mean to be."

"It is fine. È affascinante."

He was not sure how to answer that. He looked at the food. "Sembra squisito."

"Why, thank you."

"Any luck with the final code?"

"Ah, the code. Sì. (Yes.) I solved it many hours ago. You will get it soon enough." Her look broke down whatever defenses Ezio had left.

They shared their meal and then she gave him the rest of the code he needed. He sighed. He would protect her now and he would have her in his bed when this was all over.

ZzZ

Ezio found the book that led him to the Maiden Tower, the lighthouse that guarded the harbor. The disk was there as were all the others. He took it and looked at it. The markings were unique and he sighed as he went back to the Galata den. There he touched the key and he was transported back to the time of Altair.

After, he shook his head. Altair had known such loss in his life. Ezio hoped he would prevent his own between his sister and Sofia. Thank God Claudia was in Roma still with others looking after her. She was safe and did not weigh heavy on his mind as the other two did.

ZzZ

Ezio met with Yusuf Tazim in the market outside the den.

Yusuf grinned. "Sayin Auditore! Word around the city is you're leaving us."

"Is nothing I do a secret?" He asked. He wondered if Yusuf had received word from Noor of if he had figured it out on his own.

"Not to worry, brother. The captain of your ship is a friend. But neither of you are going anywhere just yet. The Janissaries have raised the chain across the mouth of the Haliç and ordered a full blockade until you are caught."

"They raised the chain for me?" Ezio laughed.

"We will celebrate later. Here, I have something for you." Yusuf handed Ezio a bomb. "Careful. This has fifty times the kick of our usual bombs."

Ezio took it and nodded. "Bene. I know what to do."

"The suspense is palpable." Yusuf turned to leave.

"Yusuf, wait. Un favore."

"Yes?"

"There is a woman running a bookshop at the old Polo trading post... Sofia. Look out for her. She is a remarkable lady." He sighed. "Princess Noor has Prince Suleiman to watch her, but Sofia has no one."

"You have my word."

Ezio nodded. "Gather your men. This will attract some attention."

Ezio made his way to the Great Chain, and placed the bomb near its base. He aimed his hidden pistol at it and fired. After detonation, the tower collapsed and the Great Chain was destroyed. Ezio used the zip-lines to get aboard a warship.

Yusuf cried from below him on the dock. "Those ships are armed. They're waiting to stop your boat. You take care of them. We will clear the docks."

Ezio used a Greek Fire cannon to destroy the blockade have he had found on a warship. Several ships were burned causing chaos. Ezio them ran about to get to his ship that was leaving the port. Several men tried to stop him. He managed to run up a mast that had toppled and leapt for the ship as it passed.

He landed on the deck and stood brushing himself off as he looked about at the chaos behind him and the open sea before them. He then noticed the captain was his old friend.

Piri Reis looked at him. "Yours is not a subtle approach."

Ezio smiled a little. "Sì. Sorry for the delay." He joined Piri. "You are to be my captain?"

"With compliments from Princess Noor and Prince Suleiman."

Ezio nodded. He had no doubt Isabelle had made the suggestion and Suleiman had made it so. He was starting to like having her in the position she was in, even if it was dangerous and she was risking her life in a game that few knew the rules to.

ZzZ

Ahmet had come to Noor's rooms. He found her standing on her balcony, hair loose about her back and shoulders, wearing a dress that did little to hide her features from him as the sun set. She was looking out at the harbor, listening to the sea birds.

He came to her. He kissed her shoulder and then wrapped his arms about her. "I am leaving, my sweet. Will you miss me?"

"Of course." She said turning to him.

He nodded and pulled her into the room. She sighed. She would allow him his advance.

He was suckling her breasts and making her gasp in pleasure when the great crash was heard. He looked up startled and looked toward the harbor. Half-dressed he went to the balcony railing and looked out. The lighthouse was toppling over and the Great Chain was dropping into the harbor. The blockade he had ordered had failed.

Noor walked to him, a blanket about her shoulders. "An attack, husband?"

"No, that assassin has meddled in my affairs once too often." He hissed. He kissed her chastely and called his men to him and began to bark orders.

Suleiman had also heard the noise. He looked over and saw Noor standing there, bare shouldered, watching the ships burn.

One lone ship was exiting the harbor.

She met his gaze and nodded. Ezio had made it.

ZzZ

Ezio sighed as he remembered his time in Cappadocia. He finally caught Manuel.

"You! You take advantage of a poor and displaced people, using us to further your own vain quest! But we fight for dignity, Assassin. We fight to restore peace to this troubled land." Manuel had stood facing him on a pier.

"Templars are always quick to talk of peace, but very slow to concede power."

"Because power begets peace, vláka! It cannot happen in reverse. These people would drown without a firm hand to lift them up, and keep them in line!"

Ezio had regarded him. "There he is. The monster I came to kill."

Ezio had faced him and then easily stabbed him. Blood had oozed from the older man's lips. "I should have been Constantine's successor. I had so many plans."

"Your dream dies with you, Manuel. Your empire is gone."

"Ah, but I am not the only one with this vision, Assassin. The dream of our Order is universal. Ottoman, Byzantine... these are only labels. Costumes and facades. Beneath these trappings, all Templars are part of the same family."

"Enough prattling. I am here for the Masyaf Key."

"Then take it. Take it and seek your fortune. See if you get within one hundred leagues of that library before one of us finishes you off."

Ezio had been surprised how quickly he had gotten it and did not have to search for it on the portly man. Manuel then had died at his feet.

Ezio had stood up then and looked on a boat that had carried Ahmet and several Byzantines. The words exchanged haunted him as he stood on the deck of the boat which had born him to the Byzantine stronghold. They were making all haste back, but Ahmet had had a faster boat and would reach Constantinople before they did most likely. Ezio prayed all would be well, but remembered the conversation.

"Poor Manuel, last of the Palaiologi. I should not have put him in charge of our Masyaf expedition. He was an arrogant man, impossible to keep in line."

"You disappoint me Ahmet. Why the Templars?"

"Because I am tired of all these pointless blood feuds that pit father against son, brother against brother. To achieve true peace, mankind must think and move as one body, with one master mind. The secrets in the Grand Temple will give us just that. And Altaïr will lead us there."

"Delusions. Altaïr's secrets are not for you."

"I am not interested in arguing, Ezio. I am here for the Masyaf keys."

"Keys? Are there more than this one?" Ezio asked lifting the one he had.

"So I have heard. Perhaps I should ask someone who knows better. Sofia Sartor? Is that her name?"

Ezio had gasped and stepped forward. "She knows nothing! Leave her be!"

"We shall see."

Ezio shouted. "I will kill you if you touch her!"

"I know you'll try."

Ahmet left, and Ezio started his escape out of the city.

ZzZ

Ahmet found his wife in her rooms writing a letter. He walked to her and pulled her to her feet, none to gently before he kissed her. She protested a moment, but as he pulled her to their bed, she sighed and allowed his advance.

As he moved above her she closed her eyes. She turned her head to look out at the blooming jasmine on her balcony. He climaxed and looked down at her as he held her to him, the slight swell of her belly between them.

"You do not take pleasure?" He asked looking at her as he regained his breath.

"Forgive me. The baby had made it hard to…"

He nodded in understanding and moved to the side of her before kissing her cheek. "Rest, sweetheart."

She did so. She was safe for now.

ZzZ

Ahmet as seated at his desk. His wife had risen early for prayers, she had said. He had watched her leave.

He then opened a letter. It had been found on Noor's maidservant. She had been taking it to the Bazaar when one of the Byzantines had found her. She had been killed regrettably, but the page made Ahmet fume.

He called a man to him, a Byzantine in the garb of a palace guard. "Where is my wife?"

"With Prince Suleiman. They are in the gardens."

Ahmet hissed. He could not kill her before his nephew for her betrayal. She had sent a warning to Yusuf, the assassin leader and not even coded it. It read simply: "Yusuf, take Sofia to safety! Run! Ahmet will find you soon! Noor."

He would wait. For now he would deal with the assassin, Yusuf, the troublesome thorn in his side for some time as well as the Byzantines, his allies.

"Where was this leader headed?"

"To a book peddler shop in the Imperial District." The guard said.

"Go and bring the woman Sofia to me." Ahmet said.

"Of course, my prince."

Ahmet watched them go. That would strike a blow at Ezio Auditore. He would also soon deal with his wife.

ZzZ

Ezio arrived and was greeted by a herald standing next to a janissary. "Let all who travel be warned. The assassin Ezio Auditore is a wanted man. The janissaries will give the sum of 10,000 coins to anyone without question who gives information that leads to the arrest of this wanted man."

Ezio blended into the crowd, but he needed to see Sofia. He well knew Ahmet had beaten him home by three days.

Immediately after his arrival in Constantinople, Ezio Auditore set off to Sofia's bookshop to find out whether or not Ahmet harmed her. Isabelle would be able to help.

He made it to the bookshop, but found Kasim and Dogan outside standing guard.

"Inside." Kasim said. There were tears in his eyes.

Ezio took a breath and walked in. There were Byzantines dead all over. Then in the inner courtyard he took a breath as he walked forward.

Ezio found the dead body of Yusuf Tazim. He was seated, half turned away with a knife in his back. A paper was attached to it. He pulled the dagger out and tossed it away. Dogan lifted it and the paper. He had followed the mentor in.

"It is addressed to you." He said.

"Did you read it?"

Dogan nodded. "As did the Lady Noor. She found him and summoned us."

Ezio took a breath. "Poor Isabelle to find him so."

"She was in tears."

Ezio nodded.

"She said she was coming to bring them to the palace to be safe. She did not make it in time."

"Where is she?"

"She went to be with Prince Suleiman and grieve. She left not even an hour ago."

"When did this happen?

"Today. There are no flies yet."

Ezio was caught between tears and rage as he laid the man back on the bench. He was still moveable. This could not have been more than a couple hours.

Ezio closed his eyes and then folded his arms on his chest. "You have earned your rest, brother. Requiescat in pace." Ezio turned towards the other Assassins and Apprentices. He rose to his feet noticing how many there were, men and women who had come.

Ezio stood before them. "Brothers. Sisters. The whole city rises against us while Yusuf's murderer waits and watches from the arsenal, laughing. Fight with me, and show him what it means to cross the Assassins." He said.

The assassins nodded grimly. Some moved to care for the body while others moved to follow him as he went to meet Ahmet.

"Dogan. Where is Sofia?"

"We do not know where they have taken her."

"Anyone missing?"

"We cannot find Azize." Kasim said.

The Prince had baited him and Ezio would answer.

ZzZ

Ezio and his Apprentices assaulted the Arsenal, where Ezio eventually found Ahmet who was standing in a courtyard waiting. The assassins were not in a pleasant mood and were out for blood. The felled the guards that had been standing watch for Ahmet without a second thought and moved to stand guard as Ezio went to challenge the prince.

Ezio ran and flung himself at the Prince. At least moment reason overtook him. He grabbed the Prince by the throat and drove him backward to the earth driving his hookblade into the tiles next to Ahmet's head in frustration as he let his hidden blade go to Ahmet's neck as he held him, kneeling beside him, panting in fury.

Ahemt winced and turned away from the powder that flew about from the blade breaking the tiles. He then looked up into the hood of Ezio whose golden eyes met his own dark brown.

"Where is she?" Ezio barked.

Ahmet laughed. "Such fury!"

Ezio growled leaning closer. "Where - is - she!"

Ahmet looked up at him. "If you think you are in a position to negotiate, kill me and be done with it!" Ezio thought a moment about it and then rose to his feet relaxing his arm so his hidden blade retracted once more. Ahmet turned and got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I am sorry it had to come to this. Two men who should be friends, quarreling over the keys to a library. We both strive for the same end, Ezio. Only our methods differ. Do you not see that? Peace. Stability. A world where men live without fear. People desire the truth, yes, but even when they have it, they refuse to look. How do we fight this kind of ignorance?"

"Liberty can be messy, Ahmet. But it is priceless."

"Of course. And when things fall apart, and the lights of civilization dim, Ezio Auditore can stand above the darkness and say proudly, "I stayed true to my Creed." Ahmet mocked. "I will open that library, and I will find the Grand Temple. And with the power that is hidden there, I will destroy the superstitions that keep men divided."

"Not in this life, Ahmet." Ezio watched him.

"Bring the seals to Galata Tower when you are ready. Do this and Sofia will be spared." He turned to walk away. He then turned back in an arch way. "My brother's army will be here soon, Ezio. After that, everything changes."

Ezio took a breath. He hear something behind him and turned to see Suleiman walking forward with Isabelle beside him.

Ezio looked at them. "How long have you been here?"

Suleiman answered. "Long enough. I had Ahmet tailed as soon as he returned, but I never expected to hear... all this." He waved his arm.

Ezio looked at Isabelle and back. "And what do you think?"

"He is a sincere man. But this Templar fantasy of his is dangerous. It flies in the face of reality. The world is a tapestry of many colors and patterns. A just leader would celebrate this, not seek to unravel it."

"He fears the disorder that comes from difference."

"That is why we make laws to live by, a kanun that applies to all in equal measure." Suleiman said. He looked at his aunt. She was pale, but her eyes were full of emotion.

A janissary appeared. "Shehzadem, stand back!" He cried moving to arrest Ezio. Noor moved before her brother her own wicked hidden blade coming out of its harness where her left hand used to be. The warning was clear and the man hesitated. The princess would not be harmed, but he had seen for himself her ability to fight in close combat.

Suleiman stepped forward. "Hold, soldier. This man is not our enemy."

The janissary bowed then and backed away. Noor's arm relaxed and her blade retracted. Ezio looked at her. The hostility in her eyes made he cock his head.

"Belle?" He asked.

She looked up at him and then smiled a little. "Yes?"

"Are you well?"

"My husband's betrayal…it is worse than I imagined…"

"He will pay for it, Auntie. One way or another." Suleiman said to her. He looked to the janissaries. "Fetch the princess a horse, a gentle mare who can carry her to the castle."

They moved to obey.

Ezio smiled a little ruefully. "What a challenge it would be to have a son like you."

Suleiman turned to him. "You are not dead yet, old friend. Perhaps you will have a son worthy of you."

Ezio smiled at him as the prince clapped his shoulder lightly.

"Ride to my father. Tell him what has happened." Sulieman was telling his aunt as she walked toward the janissaries bringing horses.

"I will. First I must say goodbye to a friend." She looked back at Ezio.

"Of course."

"His funeral will be tomorrow." She said.

Suleiman looked at his aunt as she was helped into the saddle by a janissary officer. The officer mounted the second horse himself. "Guard her well." The young prince said.

"Of course, my prince."

Noor moved to Ezio's side and leaned down to him. "Be safe, brother. I love you." She told him and kissed his cheek.

He kissed her cheek in return and nodded as she sat up. "Ride, sister!" He barked.

Suleiman stepped to Ezio as they watched the princess and her escort disappear. "Ezio... Spare my uncle, if you can." He said.

Ezio turned to regard him. "Would your father?"

Suleiman shook his head. "No." He said simply.

ZzZ

Ezio had been summoned by Isabelle to a secret entrance to the palace. It was there that she met him and walked with him to the graveyard in the Galata district. It was Yusuf's funeral. She had told Suleiman she would attend before riding to his father. He had not been happy about it, but knew he could not stop her. Also he knew the best way to keep her safe was to not let his uncle know she was gone either.

Ezio joined Yusuf's lieutenants and the other Assassins at the graveyard, where Yusuf was buried. With him walked Noor. She wore black clothing that was trimmed in silver thread, the only mark of her station. About her face was a sheer black veil. The veil did little to hide her tears that had run down her cheeks much of the night for Yusuf and her own sorrow.

"Mentor." Dogan said. He crossed his arm over his chest with his fist over his heart. The greeting of the assassins. "şehzade." He greeted Noor.

She dipped her head slightly before going to the grave. She bowed her head and placed some flowers on the fresh earth.

Ezio watched her and then turned to the assassins standing there.

"Now should be a time for remembrance and mourning, I know... but our enemies do not permit us that luxury. Yusuf thought highly of you, Assassin." He said turning to Dogan. "And I find no reason to second-guess this judgment. Do you have it in your heart to lead these men and women, and to maintain the dignity of our Order as Yusuf did with such passion?"

Dogan nodded and bowed. "It would be an honor."

"Bene. I am glad. Our enemy is close. Take positions around the tower. Then wait for my command." Ezio said.

Noor stepped to him. "I ride to Selim." She told him. "He must know what has happened." She took a breath. "Only he can stop Ahmet fully with his army."

He looked at her as she turned to leave and caught her arm. "He is the father of your child isn't he?" He asked.

"I know not." She said.

He cocked his head at her. "Be safe sister."

"You also."

"Suleiman has a good heart. He would have you save his uncle when I would see the man rot in hell for all he has done."

"I never expected you to be the voice of anger. You always preach moderation." Ezio said watching the assassins leave the area.

"That time has passed, Ezio." She turned her head and walked away calling the janissaries she had brought with her to her. She had ordered them to leave the graveyard area without harassing those within. They had followed her orders.

Ezio watched her go. She had a great strength within her. All she had endured made him wonder if she wanted Ahmet dead for personal reasons or his betrayal of his people and country.

He suspected both.


	13. The Rightful Heir

The Merry Widow – Chapter 13 – The Rightful Heir

Ezio went to the rendezvous point and met with Ahmet. Galata Tower was a large fortification. Ahmet had several guards with him.

"Where is she?" Ezio demanded.

Ahmet stepped forward. "I admire you, Ezio. But your bloodlust makes it hard to call you a friend."

"Bloodlust? A strange insult from the man who ordered an attack on his own nephew."

"He was to be kidnapped, Ezio, not killed."

"I see. Kidnapped by the Byzantines, so that his uncle could rescue him and be heralded a hero? And what of Isabelle? Did you wish her kidnapped or dead?"

"More or less. Noor was not supposed to be in that part of the garden. Unfortunately, she paid for it. Now... the keys." He nodded to his men. They stepped forward at a signal from Ahmet.

Ezio made his own signal and three Assassin's dropped behind him, hidden blades extended, watching and waiting.

"First the girl." Ezio hissed.

"She's all yours." Ahmet said pointing upwards.

Ezio spotted a woman struggling with a guard on top of the Galata Tower. She was hooded, but she wore the same green dress Sofia often did.

Ezio gasped. "Sofia!"

"Tell your men to back off." Ahmet warned.

The Assassins sheathed their Hidden Blades and took a step back at a sign from Ezio. Ezio tossed the keys to Ahmet.

Ahmet smiled. "She's all yours."

Ezio climbed Galata Tower and saved the woman. Once there the guard back away and made a hasty retreat away from the woman, who turned out to be Azize the kidnapped Assassin.

"Dannazione!" Ezio barked as he looked at her and then looked out and saw Sofia being hung in a courtyard.

"Teshekkurler efendim, chock teshekkurier." Azize said.

Ezio leapt from the tower and used his parachute to travel to where Sofia was.

"Help!" She cried, clawing at the rope.

Ezio landed a few feet from her. He killed the man holding her rope and then leapt and cut the rope that she hung from. She dropped, coughing to her hands and knees. He gently rubbed her back.

"Are you hurt?" Ezio asked anxiously.

"No, not hurt. But very confused." She said after a moment of catching her breath.

"I did not mean to drag you into this. I am sorry." Ezio said helping her to her feet.

"You are not responsible for the actions of other men."

"All this will be over soon. But I need to recover what they have taken."

"I do not understand what is happening, Ezio. Who are these men?"

A bullet narrowly missed them, hitting a tree.

Ezio barked and dragged her to the cart nearby. "Run!" He helped her up and then got up behind her before spurring the mounts forward.

ZzZ

Noor was angry by her husband's betrayal. It was far worse than her own to him. She had lost a friend and Ezio's woman was in danger. She rode hard to Selim's camp near the outskirts of the city. She had taken only one guard who was struggling to keep up with her, but the janissaries caught her horse as she came to a halt.

Selim came to her as he looked up from his maps. "Noor? What is it?"

"Trouble. Your brother is a Templar." She hissed.

"How do you mean?"

"He seeks to rule the world and force mankind to submit to their rule." She took a breath. "I took an oath as an assassin to fight against such evils and allow man to have free will."

He looked at her. "You are an assassin?"

She lifted her left arm and her sleeve dropped to reveal her bracer. With a hiss of metal the hidden blade sprang forth from where her wrist remained. The wicked blade was controlled by a muscle in her arm. Though it was painful to hold the muscle, Selim was amazed.

"My little warrior." He said softly.

"Ahmet will destroy us if he reaches Masyaf with the keys." She said.

He walked a few paces from her and then nodded. He turned to his generals. "We march."

The janissaries nodded and moved barking orders.

Selim gathered his lover to him. "We march home and claim what is ours."

"Yours Selim. I am just a woman of Italia."

"You are much more, my love." He looked at her. "I will kill Ahmet for his offenses."

"I…"

"Ahmet will pay for his crimes if not in this life, in the next." A new voice said.

Both looked up to see Suleiman looking at them.

"How did you…?" Noor asked.

"I followed you." He smiled a little and dismounted. "I had to make sure my future mother was safe."

Noor blushed and Selim coughed a little. Suleiman smiled. "I would make one request father when you take the town."

"What is that, my son?"

"Ezio Auditore. He is an assassin and brother to Noor. Spare him."

Selim looked at Noor. "You know him well."

"For many years. I was married to his brother a lifetime ago."

Selim chuckled. "You are not that old, my sweet. Come ride with me."

"But father…the baby…" Suleiman said.

"We will be going slowly, my son. You need not worry. If the ride here did not cause a miscarriage the slow ride at army pace will not."

Suleiman nodded. "I will return and await your arrival father."

Selim nodded as Noor mounted sidesaddle and pulled up her veil. "God be with you, my son."

"And with you, father." Suleiman said and turned back to the capital. He was sure of two things. The love his father had for his aunt and also that Noor was an influence on him as few were.

ZzZ

The camp broke at midday and rode at a good pace toward the capital. They would reach the outskirts before dinner. Selim and Noor rode together at the head of the line, flanked by two of his generals.

Ahmet and Ezio both fell off a cliff. After their landing, Ezio recovered the Keys.

He looked over at Ahmet as he picked himself up. Both were bruised from the rough landing. Ezio stood looking toward the edge of the graveyard they were in the middle of. Sofia joined him. There was a dust cloud that was very close and getting closer.

Ahmet coughed and rose painfully to his feet. He had only survived by grabbing Ezio has he unfolded his parachute. The double weight had been too much and they landed hard. Ahmet had a broken arm he was favoring. "So what now, Ezio? How does this end?"

"I am wondering that myself." Ezio said as he watched soldiers come into view. An army of Ottoman soldiers came marching.

"Hold!" Selim signaled.

He, the janissary general, and Noor rode forward. Selim dismounted near Ahmet, Ezio, and Sofia. The janissary helped the princess down from her horse. She walked beside Selim who took her hand gently.

Ahmet looked at his brother. "So, at last, the bitch shows her true colors." He hissed. "Did you ever love me, you harpy?" He asked.

She looked at him defiantly. "No." she said. "Just as you never truly loved me."

He gazed at her. "I should kill you where you stand…" He growled.

Selim stepped forward. "You should not be addressing my wife so, brother."

"Your wife?!" Ahmet hissed. "I was between her legs well and often." And first, but he left that out. Noor blushed and Selim's eyes narrowed.

"As was I." Selim said stepping forward. "She came to me seeking that you could not give her. She had love where you beat her. For that along I would kill you." He narrowed his eyes. "I take comfort that it is my child growing within her."

"Are you so sure?" Ahmet asked defiantly, still backing away a step at a time.

"Yes." Selim said. "I have come to serve justice for our people and for a woman whom you scorned."

Ahmet held his arm that had been broken in his landing on the hard earth. He looked afraid suddenly. "Soldiers! Selim is not your master! You serve the Sultan! You carry out his command alone! Where is he? Where is our Sultan?"

"He stands before you, brother." Selim said advancing on his brother his look icy. "Father made his choice." He lifted his arms backing his brother to a fence at the cliff's edge. He then lifted his gloved hands to his neck to strangle him.

"Selim! Stop! Please! Noor…sweetheart…stop…him."

Isabelle stood looking on as the janissary stood at her side. "Look away, my lady." The general urged.

She shook her head. "No." Oh she would watch the coward and murder of Yusuf die.

Selim shoved Ahmet of a cliff, sending him to his death on the rocks below. He looked over as his brother screamed and then there was silence below. He turned back to Noor who was standing, clearly shaken, but strong. His admiration for her grew. She had stood watching him kill his own brother, her husband, a man who had wronged her, without flinching. He walked to her and smiled a little as he pressed his hand to her abdomen before kissing her brow softly. "You are free of him, Sevgilisiydi. You need not fear him now."

She nodded and touched his hand against her before looking at Sofia standing near Ezio. Ezio held his sword at his side as he watched them. There was no doubt in his mind now where Isabelle's heart was. Selim clearly held it and he also was clearly the man who had fathered her child.

Selim turned to Ezio then as if remembering he was there. "So, you are the Assassin, Ezio Auditore? I am Selim, Suleiman's father. He speaks quite highly of you." He walked forward. "My lady, Noor also speaks well of you."

"He is a remarkable boy with a magnificent mind." Ezio said. "I have known Noor for a very long time. I would speak well of her to any."

Selim's pleasantries had come to an end. "Were it not for his endorsement, I would have you killed where you stand. Noor has the gentle heart of a woman, but by her leave, you can may remain here until you set sail. Leave this place, and do not return." He looked at Selim.

Ezio attempted to attack Selim, but was stopped by Sofia who stood holding him back. It was then he realized Isabelle had touched Selim's shoulder. Selim smiled and laughed as he held up his hands to walk away.

Isabelle stood watching the sultan retreat as she turned back to Ezio. "I will be waiting for your return brother."

"He will not wish me in the city."

She smiled. "I can be very persuasive." She laughed then.

"Noor, gel, biz ile karşılaması gereken Süleyman ve diğerleri." Selim said.

She looked back. "Of course, sultan. I come." She stepped forward to Ezio and embraced him. "Be safe, brother. I love you. Remember that."

"You are always in my heart, sister." Ezio said smiling as he embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Go. He is waiting."

Isabelle nodded and nodded to Sofia. "Take care of him. When you return I suspect I will call you sister."

Sofia blushed. "I can hope, highness."

Isabelle smiled and clicked her tongue. "I am Isabelle, to you, Sofia." She walked to her horse. The janissary captain helped her mount and she looked at Selim who was watching her with something close to affection. The group then rode toward the town. Ezio and Sofia watched the army march by.

"You did the right thing, Ezio. This is not your fight." Sofia said softly.

"But where does one end, and the next begin?" Ezio asked watching his sister move to ride beside Selim.

ZzZ

Ezio wrote to his sister Claudia a short message.

_I write these lines with a steady hand and light heart. We are in Acre now – Sofia and I – with the five Masyaf keys in our possession, and all the time in the world. Sofia is a seasoned traveler and a fine companion to have so far from home. Tomorrow we will make our way to Masyaf, and once there, into Altaïr's library to fulfill our father's forgotten dream._

_Isabelle has made a good home here and though she has lost much in this war between brothers including her hand, she has remained steadfast. She is an assassin in heart and soul. I admire her. She awaits our return, but I fear when I return to her, I will not know what to call her since she will be married to the Sultan. _

_Forgive the shortness of this letter dear sister, for it is late, and we are tired. Perhaps, with luck, the next words you will hear from me will be in person._

_Con affetto, Ezio._

To Noor he sent another message.

_Dearest Isabelle,_

_I hope these times find you well and in good spirits. We are now in Acre and will be traveling to Masyaf soon. Sofia makes a wonderful traveling companion. She speaks of wishing to see you again and know more about you._

_You will rule wisely. Your years have made you just and fair. I have heard rumor they call you. "Guezel – the Fair. It is fitting. _

_Until we meet again_

_Con affetto, Ezio_

ZzZ

Noor, the new queen of Constantinople stood in her rooms. Her husband had been in meetings with his advisors all day. She had not been able to move due to shock, horror, and sadness that Selim had eliminated his brother, her husband before, as well as his nephews in order to maintain his succession. Suleiman would inherit the lands after him so long as Noor did not bear a son. There were also rumors that Bayezid had died by order of his own son as well.

Suleiman and the new queen were very close. He had returned to Kefe to see his affairs in order though he wrote often.

Noor had woken from a nap and found her supply unripened pineapple she had bought from a vendor. She had heard it would bring forth a miscarriage from some of the old wives. In her case, it would start a bleeding. She had for the most part stopped, but this would be good.

She sighed and ate the unripe fruit and then drank wine that was laced with cotton root extract. Constantinople had people willing enough to sell the proper information for coin. Fully aware she was drinking poison, she was assured the small amount would not harm her other than start her bleeding, cramping, and make her feel ill for a couple days. The old crone had come highly recommended from the Romani of the town, and they were friends to Ezio. She did not think the Romani would do an ally in court harm.

She knew she did not carry a child. The changes in her body were from age, but she needed to end the lie. She laid there for some time and then felt cramps, worse than she had ever had during her time. She gasped and then felt the stickiness between her legs.

She waited another hour before she moved. She took a breath and pulled up the sheet. She cringed at the feeling and laid back. She rubbed her eyes and felt tears. She took another breath and rang for her orderly.

Her orderly walked in. "şehzade?" The younger woman asked.

"Help…I need the physician…" Noor whispered.

She looked at her mistress. "Why?"

"I…" Noor moved the sheet to reveal the crimson stain. The orderly gasped and ran screaming for the janissaries.

Noor took a breath. The hard part was over. Soon this would be behind her and she could move on and live happy with her husband.

The new janissary captain, Bilal, ran into the room. "My lady? Are you injured?" He came closer. "The woman screamed about blood."

"The baby…it…"

He gasped in understanding and nodded grimly. Two others came into the room, armed, ready for battle, but Bilal lifted a hand. "Fetch the physician and Sultan Selim."

"He is with his viziers, bey."

"This is far more important. Believe me." The janissary said.

The physician arrived before the Sultan. The sultan came and was met by the grim faced janissary captain.

"What was so important that you called me from the Divan?" Selim demanded.

"Your wife." The janissary looked down. "I am sorry, sultan. I grieve with you."

Selim looked at him and then suddenly comprehended. He took a breath and nearly ran into the room. The court physician looked up at him as he examined her. Selim felt ill seeing the blood. It was dark and there was much of it. Noor was pale.

He touched her cheek and kissed her brow. "I am here, Noor."

She panted. "It hurts."

"Hush. It will soon be over, my love."

The doctor looked up at him and then had her drink a mixture to help the bleeding. He then looked at the Sultan. "She bleeds hard. I fear she has lost your child, sultan."

Selim nodded. Noor was weeping from the pain. Selim kissed her cheek and then sighed. "Fetch me when it is over." The Sultan said.

"Selim?" Noor gasped reaching for him, voice fearful.

"I go to pray for you. You will live, my sweet. I have every confidence in these doctors."

She closed her eyes as a contraction hit.

Selim walked to the door where the youngest doctor stood. "Save her life." He ordered.

The doctor looked at him. "We will do all we can, Sultan."

"If she dies, so do you." Selim hissed at them before turning to go pray to Allah for her recovery.

ZzZ

Selim returned to his queen's chambers. She lay on the bed, pale, and small. He sighed and looked at the doctor.

"We have given her a sedative to calm her nerves and body. She has lost much blood. The night will be critical. If she wakens tomorrow, she will live."

Selim nodded and went to her. She was so much in her drug induced sleep that she did not notice him climbing into bed with her. He looked her over, gently stroking her hair.

Morning came and he looked at the dawn coming in and heard the birds singing. He looked down and saw her violet eyes looking up at him. "Selim." She whispered.

He smiled. "Sevgiliye. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Sore."

He nodded and caressed her pale cheek. "I will send you some breakfast."

She nodded as he rose. "Selim…"

He turned back to her even as he shifted to unkink his body from remaining where he was all night long to listen to her breathe and feel her move. "Yes?"

"I…Forgive me…"

"Noor. I have one son capable enough to run the kingdom after me. Perhaps we are too old to have children."

"You are not angry?"

He shook his head. "Allah chose to give me a child with you and chose to take him back. It is in his hands."

"Övgüde Bulundu Allah." She intoned.

He nodded. "Rest. I shall return."

She watched him go. She never imagined the pain or the weariness, but she had survived. Now she could be as she was without hindrance and she no longer had to worry that her belly was not swelling. She sighed and relaxed. She was still playing the game and winning it. She, however, the clever vixen she was, knew when to step back and no longer be part of it for a time.

That time was now…

ZzZ

It was three weeks later when Noor had recovered enough to stand her coronation. It would take hours and she needed the strength. Her husband was tolerant and knew that she needed time to recover from the loss. He was not angry and worried more for her welfare than any other affairs of state.

"To my people, I give you Ayşe Hafsa Sultan, your queen!" Selim's voice boomed as a crowd stood in the Ayasofya. Selim had been crowned weeks ago when he had first taken the city. However, he had spent the time rooting out the remaining Byzantines and supports of his brother. An attempt on the life of his wife, Noor, whom he had married in very short order after taking the town, had made him go on a witch hunt for the Templars.

He had an uneasy peace with the Assassins, mostly since his wife was one of their number though she had promised him to not be in their affairs other than to see that they stayed out of the Janissary's way. The new queen consort was popular with her adopted people and also with the janissaries.

Though her husband had a temper and she was the widow of his brother, newly married to the sultan, it did not seem to matter to the populace. He changed her name, finding it more fitting.

For nor she settled into the life of a sultan's chief wife. She was the head of the harem and she took her role seriously, requiring the concubines and wives alike to learn several languages and study history, art, and culture.

She was now the step mother of Suleiman and she visited him in Kefe as soon as she was able. With Ezio on his own mission she began to soften her husband's heart toward him returning to the city. Selim was not easily convinced, but Ayşe would see her former brother-in-law treated fairly if nothing else.

Sofia, a citizen of the empire would be allowed to return if she wishes, but Ezio would be granted a pass only. Selim agreed it would do little harm and his new queen would keep him in check far better than any of the janissaries.

She was content.


	14. The Reach of the Empire - 1520

The Merry Widow – Chapter 14 – The Reach of the Empire – 1520

(1519 – Flashback)

"Must you go?" Hafsa asked as she stood before Selim in his royal apartments.

He looked up from his scrolls and papers and sighed. "Yes, Benim küçük hazinesi. I must." He sighed. He hated leaving her, but she was a good queen regent. However, this time she had asked to travel herself and see Italia once more. This would leave Suleiman as the de facto ruler for a time until her return. This did not bother Selim. His son was capable and he was a family man now. Just four years ago his principle concubine had given him a son. This pleased Selim. A new generation of heirs were on the way.

Hafsa, now in her early sixties was still a proud woman, though her hair was mostly silver. Her husband was ten years younger, but looked older than she was. She still had her fiery spirit, something Selim loved about her.

Hafsa's own family had come to visit several times. Selim and Suleiman were fond of Anna-Maria and Siena. Leonardo was much like his namesake, always looking to draw what he saw. He drew several portraits while at court of the royal family. Selim had them framed and put on the walls. Giana and Giovanni were older, more reserved, but no less welcomed at the Ottoman court. Giovanni had joined the brotherhood of assassins as well as working as a banker with the De Medici's, Hafsa noble family. Hafsa was a grandmother now and it was expected she would soon have great-grandchildren.

Selim took it in stride and enjoyed his time with the Italians, though he spoke little of it. However, fun with the small children by hiding candy for them to find and other games seemed to be universal.

She sighed and turned to walk to the bed. The janissaries had left his majesty to his papers as he made final preparations for the march that would start at daybreak tomorrow. She looked at him. He looked like he was not feeling like himself.

She sighed. Perhaps it was age. He had been long on horseback campaigning from the time he took the throne. She smiled over her shoulder. His new campaign was going to be taking Hungry for the Ottomans, he had only just returned from a two year campaign against Egypt.

"I have much to do, my dear. You should rest."

"Do you?" She asked. She let her dress open and fall from her shoulders. She turned back to him as she held the dress at her hips. Selim looked up and felt his mouth go dry. Though his wife was older, she had an odd beauty about her, and her violet eyes…

He growled as she let the dress drop to the floor allowing her to stand naked before him. She moved again, but this time he was on his feet and to her side almost instantly. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. He felt her good hand come to his neck as her wounded arm wrapped about his hips pulling him to her to allow her to feel his reaction to her.

She had made an impression that was for sure.

He pressed her back to the bed as they pulled at his robes. As he dropped to the bed with her the door opened. He growled. "If you do not want to be executed, leave now!"

The door shut almost immediately before he even had time to look back at the intruder. Hafsa smiled and pulled him to her. He quickly freed himself, and though still mostly clothed, he entered her and looked down into her eyes as she looked up at him. His hands braced beside her shoulders as her arms wrapped about him.

After they panted and held each other. He pressed his brow to hers. "I still have much to do." He smiled and looked almost boyish as a piece of his hair fell forward and his earrings sparkled in the candlelight. "Thank you for the distraction, but I really need to get back to work."

"But you are sated and will sleep better."

He chuckled. "Allah I love you." He kissed her and then rose to his feet and rearranged his robes. "Go to your own rooms. I cannot spend the next hours in your arms, as much as I would like to."

She nodded and dressed and left him.

The next morning she dressed in her formal queen's garb and stood with much of the harem to see Selim off. Suleiman had come as well and stood beside his step-mother watching the parade below.

Selim came to them and officially proclaimed them both regents until he returned. Should he not return, Suleiman was to rule after him and return to the capital.

"Ma'assalama." She told him as he came to her and kissed her softly.

When all was settled, the great Ottoman army rode out and Hafsa and Suleiman stood together.

"He will come back, mother. He always does."

She looked to him. "Insha'allah." She answered.

"Yes, Allah alim." Suleiman agreed.

ZzZ

Hafsa Sultan, as she was now called sat on her horse overlooking the great vineyard before her. Her retainers and retinue were behind her. She had only brought her orderly, five guards, and two servants from the harem. Within the guards was Aarif, a former assassin under Dogan who at his advice to her majesty had been assigned to her queen's guard. Also among their number was Malik, the captain of her personal guard and a friend to her majesty.

Ezio had returned in 1512 to Constantinople with a pass from Selim. He had been well aware Ezio's time would be short there, but Suleiman and Hafsa had kept his temper at bay. For that Ezio was grateful and he set his affairs in order and Sofia was able to as well. Azize was able to keep the bookshop and Sofia would retain the profits.

Isabelle, as she was known to the pair had come to visit them and she had pulled Ezio aside and urged him to finally settle down and marry. He chuckled at the thought, but even he was starting to think it was a good idea. After all they were lovers.

The visa ran out, but Isabelle saw them off and gave them an early wedding present, since by that time they were engaged. She wished them well and wishes she could have traveled with them to Venice for their wedding, but that was impossible and Selim had forbidden it.

Ezio and Sofia had brought two children into this world and Isabelle wished to meet them. She constantly wrote to Claudia, Pantasilea, and Ezio while they had been apart. Finally when her husband left for another campaign, she had told him she was to travel.

That time he agreed and she made preparations at once. Hafsa was very influential on Suleiman as well and had been there when one of his harem birthed him his first born son. He was still a prince, the eldest prince of Selim's children. He had three full sisters and several half-siblings, but he was the best suited for the kingdom. That had been five years ago. The girl called haseki sultan, or concubine who bore her prince a son, was named Mahidevran Gülbahar. She was a beautiful woman the middle of Europe, brought as a slave girl to Suleiman's harem at Manisa as Kefe was now called.

Mahidevran Gülbahar and Hafsa had a mutual respect after Suileman had made it clear he cared for both and they were both to be in his life. At first the young girl had been jealous of the Suleiman's step mother and his travels to see her, but he soon pointed out that the regent while Selim was away was important to the empire as he was. They had a peace when Mahidevran realized her mother-in-law was a strong ally in court.

She had taken a boat to the Tuscan shore and then ridden horses along toward the lands she once had known very well. To the south was the remains of the town Monteriggioni. She had sat on a hill overlooking the villa that had fallen into disrepair once more, but the people of the town were there eating under the trees she had planted so long ago. She smiled and turned her horse to head toward the vineyards. Florence was nearby, but she would find Ezio's home from the directions Claudia had given her.

She was back in her homeland of Italia, and this was Tuscany, where she had come, married the first time, and born Federico twins. That was a lifetime ago at nearly forty-five years ago. The queen herself was starting to show her age with gray streaking her hair. She wore a dress that was Ottoman noblewoman that still had the influences from her native Italia, such as the lower bust line. She had converted to Islam after marrying her fourth husband, Selim. She wore a hajab over her hair and long sleeves to her wrists for both modesty and to keep the sun from her.

She thought back on her husband. He had gone campaigning leaving his son, though he remained in Manisa, to rule the capital. Hafsa had wishes to see her brother, Ezio, his wife, Sofia, their children she had heard about, and Italia again. Perhaps she also would see other friends.

The vines were old and the grapes were swelling as they grew. These grapes that grew on the hills would make the best wines. The first frost would concentrate the sugars. She smiled. She would have to sample the wines her brother produced.

She looked back at her retainers. The small group moved along at a good pace. Aarif and Malik were close to her and they both were surprised how easily the queen was able to ride a horse with only one hand. The arm rested on her thigh as she held the reins with her other hand.

She smiled at Malik who smiled back at her. These five men, her queen's guard, were the five men she trusted most in the world now, even more than Ezio or her husband. They would die for her, they would kill for her, and they would keep her safe. The two handmaidens and her orderly were behind chattering amongst themselves about the warm air and gentle breezes. The pair of handmaidens were part of Selim's harem and lesser wives. One, Karima, had born Selim a daughter.

Her orderly whom had been appointed by Ahmet spoke several languages, but was unsure outside the palace walls.

She reflected. Now living in a cozy Tuscan Villa with his wife and their two children, Ezio spends his time enjoying the company of family, old friends, and cultivating his vineyards. The life of this former Assassin Mentor will not stay quiet for long. He had retired leaving the assassins in the care of others to promote the ways and Creed.

A small girl was chasing butterflies around the vines. She ran to the edge and came out. Malik pulled his horse up short so as not to ride over her. She looked up, frozen, and whimpered. Hafsa smiled and leaned down.

"It is well, child. We will not harm you." She said softly in Italian.

"Your men are scary."

Hafsa smiled. "Only if I tell them to me. I will tell you a secret. Malik there is really a big pile of fluff." She smiled as she looked up at her captain. He rolled his eyes. He too knew languages since he had been taught by his mistress, but he did not often speak them.

The girl looked up. Her face and hair were that of Sofia, clearly, but her eyes and nose, those were her father's. Ezio's golden eyes were as distinctive as Hafsa's own violet. She smiled as the girl looked up at her. She had the Auditore nose. The same nose Federico had had and Hafsa's own elder children by him, Giana and Giovanni. Some of their children had it as well.

Hafsa removed her veil and looked down at the girl. "You are Flavia, aren't you?"

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked bravely. For eight she was very bold.

Hafsa leaned down further. "Isabelle. I am your aunt. Your father and mother are expecting me."

"You are the aunt from Constantinopli?" She asked. Her mouth almost did not make it around the capital name.

"Yes." Hafsa nodded.

Flavia smiled then. "I know you. Can I ride your horse? Papa won't let me. He says I am too small."

Hafsa chuckled. "I think you are tall for your age. He is right to ride alone takes skill, however, with me here. Malik. Can you help her up?"

"Bashustane, Hafsa Sultan." He said.

He dismounted handing hi reins to Aarif. He smiled and gently lifted the girl as though she were nothing up to the queen. Hafsa rode sidesaddle, but moved her leg as the girl was placed before her. The queen had a second stirrup to the side in case she wished to ride astride. She wore a riding habit as it was. She smiled as the girl settled before her. She wrapped her left arm about her and nodded as Malik mounted again. She pulled her sheer veil back over her mouth and nose.

"Auntie. What happened to your arm?"

"I was attacked and had it cut off."

The girl gasped.

Hafsa smiled. "It is fine now. See." She lifted it.

The girl noticed and then they rode to the house. Sofia was on the porch and looked up shyly at them as the guards dismounted. Then she noticed Flavia was there laughing with her aunt holding her.

"Flavia. You should not talk to strangers." Her mother scolded as Malik walked to help the young girl down.

"What about old friends, Sofia?"

"Momma, I got to ride a horse!"

Hafsa lowered her veil once more to reveal her face after Aarif had helped her down to the ground. Her thick riding habit spread from her as she smoothed the fabric. Sofia smiled and then laughed. "Isabelle!" She cried.

"Her name is Hafsa Sultan!" Malik said.

"Peace, Malik." Isabelle said. "She knows me by my Christian name, or do you forget I was a De Medici daughter first."

Malik bowed. "Apologies, my lady."

Aarif was busy speaking to the young girl and showing her his hook blade in his bracer. Sofia shook her head in mild amusement.

Sofia embraced her husband's former sister-in-law with pleasure as the others looked on. "We were not expecting you so…soon." Sofia said looking at her small group.

"I wrote from Genoa. My apologies if this is a problem. I am sure there is an inn nearby we can stay out." Isabelle said. "It would be no trouble for us if we are an inconvenience…"

"Like hell." Came a man's voice. Malik turned a hand on his sword, but relaxed seeing it was an elderly man in work clothing. He was tanned, but his golden eyes were sharp.

"Ezio." Isabelle said stepping to him. She embraced him and he her. He sighed and nodded back behind him.

Machiavelli came into view as well as Claudia and Bartolomeo.

Bartolomeo laughed and swung the queen up into his arms and then nearly crushed her in a hug. She laughed as he set her on the ground. "Good to see you! It has been too long!"

Malik moved, but Aarif shook his head softly seeing the queen was laughing. They were in a place of different customs that the queen had warned them about. She was not in danger here, but still her janissaries remained on guard.

She smiled. "I missed you too, Barto." She nodded to Machiavelli. "Niccoló, you are looking well."

"Indeed." He smiled and kissed her.

Last was Claudia and the sisters embraced warmly. "Oh I have missed you." Isabelle said.

"And I you, Belle!"

Sofia smiled. "Come I will make you some snacks for the terrace."

Isabelle caught her arm as she nodded to her handmaidens. "These are Aamanee and Maysarah." Each bowed in turn. "My handmaidens. Have them help you in any way you require."

"That is kind of you, Isabelle, but it is…"

Claudia stepped forward. "Come. We will have use of you in the kitchens."

Isabelle nodded to the pair. "Gidin onu tam olarak neye sizden."

They bowed to her and followed the Auditore women into the house.

Ezio coughed a little and looked at them. "Come then to the terrace."

"Go ahead. Is there a place we can refresh ourselves?" Isabelle asked.

"Upstairs, sister."

"Thank you." Isabelle said. "Malik. "You with me. Aarif, with Ezio. You others…you know where to go." She ordered in Turkish.

They all bowed.

Isabelle changed into a lighter dress with a formal hood of her office on her head and a veil hanging down passed her shoulders. The dress was like a court dress for the nobles of Italia and was clearly the Venetian influence on the capital.

She then walked outside to into the air. It was calm and peaceful here in Tuscany. The terrace was around the back. It was shaded there with vines growing up a trellis. There the house was on a hill that overlooked the valleys of the vineyards for miles on end.

There was a long table and many chairs there. Flavia and her brother, Marcello were playing just beyond near a fountain. Ezio, Niccoló, and Bartolomeo were all seated watching them. Isabelle joined them with her orderly and Malik. Aarif stood nearby leaning against the wall of the house casually, but Isabelle and Ezio both knew he was well armed and ready for a fight should there be one.

The handmaidens, Claudia, and Sofia came out with trays laden with olives, cheeses, bread, olive oil, grapes, and wine. Isabelle smiled. "Ah to be back in Italla." She said taking a grape.

"It is good you came to see me." Ezio said sipping some wine.

"Indeed." She said. "I had missed you and I wished to meet your family."

"Miss children?" Sofia asked following her gaze.

"No. There are many in the harem. Suleiman's first-borne son is a handsome boy."

"He is a father? All ready?"

Isabelle could not resist a jab at him. "He is twenty-seven, Ezio. It is when most men start families."

Ezio narrowed his eyes at her, but Sofia chuckled. "Indeed." She said.

"I am not the most shining example. I married very young." Isabelle continued. "Giovanni's children will be making me a great-grandmother soon."

"How many times were you married, Isabelle, if I may be so bold?" Sofia asked.

Claudia chuckled. "Yes I am excited to hear this as well."

"Four. Federico, Gilberto, Ahmet, and now Selim." She paused. "Five beautiful children and nearly twenty grandchildren."

"And you have no children with the princes?" Sofia asked.

"I lost my child while married to Selim." Isabelle said looking into her glass. Ezio looked up at how she mentioned that. He had long suspected it had been Selim's child she had been carrying while married to Ahmet. He had longed to ask her what had started to drive her to another man's arms, but clearly after Ahmet was revealed to be a Templar and an abuser, she was justified since Selim was neither.

"I am sorry for your loss." Sofia said.

Isabelle smiled. "I think you."

"You go by a new name now?" Machiavelli asked.

"Yes. Ayşe Hafsa Sultan." She said.

Machiavelli tried to repeat it and she smiled. "Hafsa…not Hatsa, my friend."

"Apologies. I have not learned much Turkish."

Isabelle smiled. "Aamanee can teach you. She has a gift of words." She said nodding to one of her handmaidens, a very beautiful young woman with golden hair and blue eyes.

"Forgive me. She does not look Turkish." Ezio said. He coughed lightly.

Isabelle nodded. "She is not by birth as are many concubines." She smiled a little. "They are chosen often for beauty and intellect."

"But you were not part of the harem." Machiavelli pointed out.

"No. Ahmet gave me a choice. Marry him or be executed. Seemed a fairly easy choice."

"He was not a good man." Ezio said.

"No." She agreed. "Selim is just as hard, but he has never laid a hand on me in anger."

The men nodded.

Soon it was nightfall. Machiavelli and Bartolomeo went to ride to Machiavelli's villa only a mile away. Isabelle was standing out on the terrace watching the sun set. Malik stood to the side. Her handmaiden flitted about helping Sofia and Claudia make beds.

ZzZ

Isabelle remained at the villa for several weeks. She and her group of Turks helped Ezio with the harvests of his grapes. It was cooler, but Isabelle loved it. It was no wonder Ezio had become tanned and lean. The harvest was hard work, but she too browned in the sun and enjoyed the labors of their work.

Ezio was always easy to find due to the cough he had developed. Isabelle and her handmaidens refused to be ideal while there and the harvest had come in. Even one handed, the queen was able to pick grapes. She learned from Ezio had to tell the peak of ripeness by sight alone. He was grateful for the help.

Isabelle was sitting sipping grape juice with Sofia while the men were in the fields when a rider came up hard on the road. Ezio saw him first, sun glinting off his helm with a spike on it. He knew the uniform he wore. He moved at a run calling out.

"Isabelle! Sofia!"

Malik was with him and turned, outrunning the older assassin easily. Aarif was already with the women and stood ready to face the intruder. Isabelle herself, dressed in a working dress that Sofia had given her, released her hidden blade on her left arm and stood ready as well as Malik, followed by Ezio and the others appeared. Isabelle walked to Malik and dress his knife from its sheath at his back. He looked back and then nodded as she crouched. He well knew her history. She and Aarif had told him. Though older she was still lithe and agile for her age and capable of defending herself. It would be endurance she lacked.

The rider pulled up and dismounted. Ezio stood before his wife as the others formed around the queen.

"Where is Hafsa Sultan?" The rider asked the janissaries before him.

"I am here." She said shifting so he could see her. He looked her over and nodded. Though in work clothing and rough spun her air was that of a queen and how she stood was one of authority. "Come what news have you that you would ride though the countryside at breakneck speed." She was purposefully speaking in Italian knowing the janissary, who was young, would understand most of it. His insignia mark was that of Suleiman's janissary corps.

The man was in the clothing of an Ottoman Janissary. "Beni bağışla. Öte yandan vardır. Çok Kötü haberler." He told Isabelle.

She sheathed her blade and handed the knife back to Malik before coming forward. He knelt before her offering the letter with the official seal of the Ottoman Sultans on it. The seal was black. Her heart sank.

"See he has food and drink, Malik." She whispered to her guard captain. He nodded and moved to do her bidding as did Sofia.

She turned away and opened the letter as she walked. She gasped reading. Selim was dead. He had died of an infection of his skin on the battlefield where he had been fighting Hungry. She quivered a little and the paper fell from her hands.

Ezio looked over and then moved quicker than the janissaries had expected him to as she wrapped her arms about herself. She gave a sharp cry as she stepped forward and then her knees buckled. Ezio thankfully was there and caught her to him, though her deadweight winded him.

"Isabelle, Cara, what is it?" He asked searching her face.

She was pale and he noted Malik was next to him. He lifted a vial as the queen's head lolled back. He pressed it under her nose and her body jerked and she sat up with a whimper and held her head as she looked about eyes wild.

"Hafsa, Iyi misin? Siz güvenlidir. Öte yandan, size sıkıntı çekiyorum ne?" Malik asked touching her face gently.

"Selim… Selim ölüdür. Malik namazi kilindi. Tanrı bana yardımcı olur." She said and then tears came to her eyes. Mailk gasped startled as she embraced him and held on like she was drowning.

Ezio touched her back lightly and looked up at Malik and then Aarif. "What has happened to Selim?"

"He is dead." Aarif said in a whisper.

Malik rose to his feet holding the queen in his arms. "Come my lady. You should rest."

Ezio nodded his agreement as the handmaidens came to his side to see her to her bed. He turned to Aarif. "This is grave news."

"We must leave immediately for Constantinople." The young assassin janissary said. "The queen will need to see her husband buried and her step-son crowned."

Ezio nodded.

ZzZ

Isabelle looked pale, but her retinue was ready to ride early the next morning. She was dressed in her riding habit and stood looking at the sunrise as her attendants moved about her.

The children were nearby laughing and feeding carrots to the horses under Aarif's watchful eye.

Ezio joined her.

"Forgive me, Ezio for such a short visit. You must return to Constantinople." She said.

"I will if I can, beautiful sister." He said.

Claudia and Sofia joined them. Isabelle said her goodbyes and then was again with Ezio. "Suileman will welcome you and I am not Ayşe Hafsa Valide Sultan." She said softly. "Should you need anything. Write to me." She looked back at Sofia. "That is for you two sisters as well."

"Thank you for the offer, Isabelle." Sofia said with a smile. "I hope we can return as well."

"The bookshop was doing well last time I looked." Isabelle said trying to brighten the mood.

Sofia nodded.

Ezio kissed her cheeks and then watched as she walked back to her horse. Malik lifted her up and she settled on the mount and lifted her leg to the side saddle horn. "Be safe Ezio, my brother, and you as well Claudia and Sofia, my sisters! Aşk ve zafer, katil zanlılarının yargılandığı davaya için!" She said lifting her right hand to her heart.

Ezio returned the salute automatically as did Claudia.

She turned her mount and they started the long journey back toward Constantinople.

Sofia and Claudia joined Ezio. "She mourns her husband." He said softly.

"Yes." Sofia said.

Ezio coughed and sighed as they disappeared from sight. "Come children." He said. "Let's have breakfast."

Sofia and Claudia remained a moment. Sofia sighed. Isabelle was a good woman. She hoped to see her again.


	15. The Foreign Queen Mother - 1524

The Merry Widow – Chapter 15 - The Foreign Queen Mother – 1524

Hafsa sighed as she lifted her skirts to walk down the stairs into the main hall of Topkapı Palace where her step-son, Suleiman the Magnificent, was holding court. The palace was airy and the great open areas allowed the ocean breezes to move through the corridors and cool the great palace. The palace complex was located on the Sarayburnu, a promontory overlooking the Golden Horn and the Sea of Marmara, with a good view of the Bosphorus from many points of the palace. The site was hilly and one of the highest points close to the sea. During Greek and Byzantine times, the acropolis of the ancient Greek city of Byzantium once stood under where she stood now as rubble.

With her were her ladies, the handmaidens who would do her bidding as well as the queen's guard. Together the group of about a dozen people were known as Bu ve fısıltılar, or the whispers. The queen's guard were often in the shadows and followed her commands. Hafsa herself was second only to her monarch, to whom she had sworn fealty to upon the death of his father, but whom had in turn given her leave to hold her own court in her own building of the palace and away from the harem to mediate disputes. She often ruled as co-regent when he left to deal with the troublesome outlying states of his vast sultanate. Often the disputes the queen-mother had to deal with were the two of his Haseki Sultans, or mothers of princes.

Though a diplomat and slow to anger, Suleiman was a harsh and unforgiving master when his subjects crossed him. His foreign born step-mother seemed to be the only one who could soothe his temper or placate him, a skill even his two wives did not have.

Perhaps it was her age and worldly knowledge or perhaps it was due to the fact she has seen him when he was still a youth and had come into his life as first his aunt and then step-mother when she married his father, Selim. She knew him well, perhaps the best of anyone and it was likely she knew him even better than he himself did.

She came to the chamberlain who rapped the floor with his staff loudly. "Her most excellent and regal majesty, Valide Sultan Ayşe Hafsa." He called out.

All turned and Suleiman looked up from his throne from where he had been speaking to his friend Pasha. The young man was now thirty and though he looked to still be a youth, it was through his eyes that people say the wisdom that was within his mind and body. An old soul in a new body as she had once referred to him or Ezio had once called him, an old head on very young shoulders.

Suleiman rose to his feet as she reached the ground level. Her dress was a rich burgundy, but she wore a black veil. She was in mourning for the loss of her orderly who had died in child birth less than a week prior. Since she was common born and not family, the Valide Sultan was forbidden to wear full mourning clothing as she had with the death of her husband Sultan Selim, Suleiman's father whom had died on the battlefield under mysterious circumstances four years ago. After a year and a half, her step-son had released her to wear normal court clothing.

Suleiman's current favorite, Mahidevran, stood nearby. She was mother to two princes and so her title was Haseki Sultan, or mother to a prince. However, even as Suleiman came to greet his step-mother, his eyes lifted to one of her attendants, a newer girl to the harem.

Suleiman's eyes flicked back to his step mother who smiled and bowed her head to him. He took her hand and kissed it before leading her to his seat beside him. She sat down and he smiled at her.

"Hello, mother." He greeted informally in Italian. Then he switched to Turkish. "My lady. How are you?"

"Suleiman." She said. Her eyes lifted to Hatice Sultan, Suleiman's younger sister whom had married the Sultan's best friend, Grand Vizier Pargali Ibrahim Pasha. The younger woman smiled at her step mother. The two had become quite close when Hafsa has returned from Italy after her husband's death. She had come and been welcomed by Hatice and Suleiman before she collapsed. However, she had gained her composure and crowned her step-son, Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. Suleiman made a promise to both his sister and mother that he would expand the Ottoman world farther than even the Persians dreamed and he would be remembered like Alexander the Great for his conquests, and he would do it all for them.

He sat down and looked at the court as they returned to their activities about them. "You have guests, my lady." He said looking at her.

"Oh?" She cocked her head.

"They arrived only two days ago. I know you just returned from your trip to Kefe, but they wished to speak to you."

Often it was Hafsa who was the gatekeeper to her step-son's court. She filtered trade agreements and also helped sort other disputes before they ever reached the monarch. The sultan was grateful and appreciated the ease that his step-mother preformed the tasks. He hoped that his consort, when his step-mother passed would be able to do everything the Valide did for her son.

Malik and Aarif were standing to the side of the Valide. The Queen's guard looked at ease, but were always alert, as much if not more so than the Janissaries who guarded Suleiman and the rest of royal family. Selim had appointed the Queen's guard and Suleiman had kept the small elite group at his step-mother's request.

Suleiman lifted his hand and signaled the janissaries to bring forward their guests. Hafsa looked up and then rose to her feet. "Sofia." She gasped.

Her former brother-in-law's wife stood before her with Ezio's two still young children. Sofia looked worn and a Venetian cut gown, though modest and black, was still in fashion as Hafsa's clothing was. Suleiman rose to his feet as well and nodded to his step-mother.

"You will wish to speak to her. Use my rooms, Valide. They are closer."

Her eyes flicked to her stepson and she nodded. "Thank you, highness." She said formally, but her throat was dry. Sofia here could only mean one thing.

She nodded to Sofia to follow her. Hatice and Mahidevran looked at the woman whose hair was fiery red with her two children who were not even into their teens yet, curiously. The Valide nodded to her handmaidens and guards to follow as she took Sofia by the arm and walked with her out of the main hall.

Mahidevran moved to follow, but Suleiman lifted his hand. "No." He said.

"But…the Valide…"

"It is none of your concern, Mahidevran." Suleiman said firmly.

ZzZ

Hafsa entered Suleiman's audience chambers and pressed her hand to her heart. She turned to Sofia. "When did he die?" She asked softly.

"Only a month ago. I had no where I could turn. I sold the vineyard and brought us here. I hope I can have my bookshop back or find something to provide for my children."

Hafsa turned to her. "They will never go wanting." She said firmly.

"But…." Sofia looked at her.

"Maysarah…tea if you please…"

Her handmaiden moved to do as her mistress requested. She passed Aarif and Malik who stood together at the door watching. They were at ease for they knew this woman and the Valide was relaxed, though she looked weary.

The Valide's head rose. "Aamanee, Aarif. Would you take the children to the gardens?"

"Gardens?" Flavia looked up as did Marcello.

"Yes. Full of butterflies." Hafsa said softly. She smiled a little.

Aamanee held out her hand and the children went with her. Aarif followed them.

The Valide then sat down and nodded to Sofia to do the same. "Sofia. I am so sorry. I mourn with you." She said softly.

"Isabelle…he left you a letter. I save it with my own." Sofia looked on the verge of tears. Hafsa moved and sat beside her and offered her handkerchief. Sofia took it and dried her eye looking at the older regal woman. "I had nowhere else to go." She lifted her head. "I only knew to come home."

"What did he write to us?"

Sofia lifted the two notes from her pocket in her dress. The first was addressed to Sofia.

_When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. And now, the twilight of my life, this understanding has passed into contentment._

_Love, liberty, and time: once so disposable, are the fuels that drive me forward. And love, most especially, mio cara. For you, our children, our brothers and sisters. And for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life, and keeps us guessing. Endless affection, mia Sofia._

_Forever yours,_

_Ezio Auditore_

The Valide swallowed. "He was a good man."

"You knew him better than most."

"Yes. Yes I did." Hafsa said. She read the other letter that was addressed to her.

_Isabelle_

_Long have I pondered what to write to you. You are were the constant light that kept burning when all others went out. Though I loved Sofia with my very soul, my heart, in part belonged to you. It has taken me years to come to this reasoning, but decades have past and we remained close. _

_My last request would be to look after my wife and children. Protect them as I once did for you and my brother's children. The world is a large place and there are dangers lurking for them even now. You are powerful and have the ear of Suleiman. He will see her safe. _

_Be safe sister remember that though you born to a different family, you are and always will be an Auditore. _

_Remember me_

_Ezio Auditore_

Hafsa rose to her feet her hand to her mouth. She took a breath. "We will remember him and hold a memorial for him here." She said.

"That is not necessary, my lady. I only request safe passage to be a book trader once more."

Hafsa took a breath and turned her head slightly as the door opened to reveal Suleiman. The Sultan walked into the private chambers as Malik closed the door behind him. He looked from Sofia to his step-mother.

"What is it?" He asked. "Do you need to travel, mother? Is Ezio ill?"

Hafsa laughed without humor. "No, my son. Ezio is dead." She turned fully to him and he came to her and embraced her. He hand went to her mouth and she felt tears stinging her eyes. He had often held her after his father had died. She did not sleep well for months and he too mourned, but seemed to only show it to his stepmother whom he trusted fully.

He kissed her brow and sighed looking back at Sofia. "I am sorry for your loss, Madam." He said. "He was a good man and a good friend."

Hafsa wiped her eyes. "Suleiman. Sofia has requested safekeeping within our city, but can we not do better?"

The door opened to reveal the handmaiden carrying the tea tray of silver.

The sultan cocked his head as he sat down. The tea was brought and the sultan waved off the handmaiden when she moved to pour the cups. He poured a cup of the sweet mint tea for their guest. Sofia was startled that the sultan would pour the tea himself. Hafsa sat down beside him and took the second cup. He sipped from his own cup and regarded his stepmother.

"What are you plotting?" He asked as he watched the handmaiden withdraw. Malik stood by the door. Suleiman's own janissaries were outside. The queen mother herself, like the monarch was armed. He with a knife at his belt and she with her bracer and hidden blade, her gift from Ezio so long ago. It was on her arm that ended in a stub where once her left hand had been. She had been without it for more than twelve years now and it did little to stop her.

Hafsa smiled a little and then lifted her gaze to the quiet younger woman seated across from them. She looked back to Suleiman. "I would, if she agreed, make her my secretary and orderly."

"What are her qualifications?" Suleiman asked knowing most of them, but he was curious.

"She speaks several languages, she has two children she needs to provide for, she is a member of my family, and she knows our history better than you and I can fathom." She said. She knew his approval was only needed marginally since he would allow her away with her own household as she saw fit with little interference from himself.

He nodded and then leaned forward looking at the Venetian born woman. "Could you live among a nest of vipers, my dear?"

"Vipers?"

"Or hornets?" He asked taking her hands. "I look after my own well, and if you do this you will have a stipend, your children can be educated in the harem schools, and it will be a way for me to thank Ezio for all he did for my family years ago."

Sofia looked at him startled. "You mean that, your majesty?"

He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes with his thumbs. "Yes." He said. "My mother is one of the richest people in the Empire and to work for her would allow you to keep your book reading hobbies, but also help the Valide and I keep some semblance of order here."

She nodded slowly. "Allah alim." She said.

"Shukran." He said and finished his tea. "I will leave you to discuss matters." He smiled and lifted her hand and kissed it. He then rose and kissed his stepmother's cheek. He left the room and Sofia looked at Ezio's former sister-in-law.

"I was not looking to have you give me a handout." She said.

"It is not a handout. It is a mark that we both have confidence in you. The intrigue of the court is like any other. I hope you are ready. I will plan his memorial. Come to my offices tomorrow and we shall begin."

Sofia nodded as Hafsa rose and walked toward the window.

"Thank you, your majesty." Sofia bowed.

Hafsa lifted her hand and looked back. "Do not thank me yet, Sofia. This place is a viper's nest." She smiled. "I rise early."

Sofia smiled as she made it to the door. "So do I, Isabelle. I am used to the Vineyard."

"Good." The Valide Sultan said and dismissed her.

ZzZ

Suleiman had summoned the Valide to him as he walked the quarters of his harem. The harem had many beautiful women, slaves and concubines to the sultan as well as their guards, all eunuchs, and the children of the sultan. The concubines of his father also remained in the harem. The harem was a place of education and the women were taught many skills.

The Valide was dressed in emerald silk with her black veil over her hair. An emerald circlet rested against her formal hairdo under the veil. Even approaching seventy, Hafsa was strikingly beautiful in her own way. Her violet eyes were watchful as she came to his side and bowed to him.

He smiled as her entourage followed suit and bowed lower. "I wish to dine with you alone mother, if you are free."

"Of course." She said and rose as he kissed her hand and held it as they walked together.

The concubines and slaves bowed to the sultan and Valide as they walked by. Then a strong female voice called out. "Suleiman."

The sultan paused and turned to look at whom had spoken. A lovely red haired beauty looked at him and took a step toward him. She then gasped and fell forward. Suleiman caught her in his arms and lifted her slight body up.

He blinked at his mother who had stepped closer. Suleiman looked at his concubines. "Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Roxelana, majesty." A young girl spoke up looking at the floor.

Suleiman nodded and shifted the red head closer to him. "Where is her rooms?"

"This way majesty." The girl said leading the way.

Suleiman entered the small airy room and laid the girl on the bed. Hafsa called for a cloth and water to be brought as she walked to the girl's other side. It did not take long for her handmaiden to appear with what she had requested.

The water was cool and the Valide gently pressed the cloth into it. She wrung it out and gently pressed it to the girl's brow. She felt warm. Suleiman was holding her hand as the girl stirred.

Her eyes opened and she looked about. Suleiman gently pressed her back as she looked about in alarm. The Valide smiled at her. "You are safe in your room, my dear."

"Highness." Her eyes shifted. "Majesty!"

"Hush now. Rest." Suleiman said gently. He rose to his feet. "Come mother."

Hafsa nodded and moved to the door.

Suleiman kissed the girl's fingers and then bent down close to her. "Come to my chambers after it is dark." He said.

She nodded and watched him leave.

Hafsa looked at her stepson a moment before following.

ZzZ

Ezio's funeral was small and attended by few. Hafsa had arranged it to be at the Galata Tower where Suleiman, herself, and the assassins under Dogan could all pay their respects to the grave marker.

It had been a week since Sofia had joined the Valide Sultan's household staff. She found she was well suited to live in the viper's nest. The stipend was more than generous from the Sultan and she already had made her mark working on papers for the queen mother. Sofia was elegant, gentle, and articulate. So much so, even Suleiman used her for some of his documents to foreign diplomats such as the De Medici born, Pope Clement VII, son of Lorenzo's younger brother, Giuliano de' Medici, and Francis I of France.

Pope Clement, born Giulio di Giuliano de' Medici, although his parents had not had a formal marriage, a canon law loophole allowing for the parents to have been betrothed per sponsalia de presenti meant that Giulio was considered legitimate. Upon his ascension to the Pontificate, Hafsa sent her felicitations to him as his father's cousin on behalf of herself and her stepson.

Francis I of France was the first Christian country to befriend the growing Ottoman state with the help of the Valide. Francis, as many members of Europe had learned, the way to speak to the Sultan was to first befriend the Valide, a European herself. Most had envoys who wished to discuss peace with the ruler, but Francis wanted more. He wanted an agreement to benefit each group. The Valide called it "The union of the Lily and the Crescent", which horrified many of the other envoys. Still she actively worked to have Suleiman and France benefit from the agreement. She had personally seen a note delivered to her stepson and his replay which would be sent back to Francis was brought to her desk.

It was late, but the Valide worked well into the night.

The ambassador stood before her desk as she walked in in a dress of dark blue. "Ekselans." She said lifting her hand.

He lifted it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Madam." He said bowing over her hand.

Malik and Aarif stood nearby and Sofia sat down at her small desk as Hafsa took a seat at her own. "I have an answer for your king."

"So quickly." The man said impressed.

"Yes. Here let me read it to you. 'I, the khan and sultan of Mediterranean, Black Sea, Anatolia, Karaman, Kurdistan, land of Persian, Damascus, Aleppo, Egypt, Mecca and Medina, Jerusalem and all of the lands of Arabian, Yemen and all of many other countries; Son of the Bayezıd, Son of the Sultan Selim, Shadow of the God, Sultan Suleiman Khan and you, governor of the France, Francis...You have sent to my Porte, refuge of sovereigns, a letter by your faithful agent Frangipani, and you have furthermore entrusted to him sundry verbal communications; you have informed me that the enemy has overrun your country and that you are at present in prison and a captive, and you have here asked aid and succors for your deliverance. Take courage then, and be not dismayed. Our glorious predecessors and our illustrious ancestors (may God light up their tombs!) have never ceased to make war to repel the foe and conquer his lands. We ourselves have followed in their footsteps, and have at all times conquered provinces and citadels of great strength and difficult of approach. Night and day our horse is saddled and our saber is girt. May God on High promote righteousness! May whatsoever He will be accomplished! For the rest, question your ambassador and be informed.'" She looked up. "Shall I go on?"

"No. Such words are moving."

"The sultan has also agreed to protect Christians within the Empire and will allow free trade with France as soon as the treaty becomes formalized."

"Such work. I am in awe Madam."

Hafsa smiled. "However, there is one thing his majesty declines on respectfully."

"Oh?"

"He will not allow the Ayasofya to be returned to a Christian church. It is a mosque for Allah now."

"I supposed there is always give and take."

"Yes." She nodded.

He took the paper with the official seal and smiled before he bowed. "You are a great lady."

"Thank you."

The door opened to reveal a tall man who held himself erect. He was an admiral by his uniform. He bowed deeply to the Valide as the envoy moved to leave. She lifted her hand and the admiral kissed it. "Welcome Piri Reis-Pasha." She greeted.

The envoy paused near the door. "Piri Reis." He blinked. "The Piri Reis?"

The Valide smiled. "The same."

The Frenchman blinked. "You made the maps of the New World and the port. We have used some of them. You call it Kitab-ı Bahriye." He said.

Piri smiled thoughtfully. "Indeed."

"May I shake your hand sir? It is an honor."

Piri looked at the Valide who smiled and then nodded lifting his hand and the Frenchman took it.

"My friends will not believe this back home. Good day sir, Madame." And he was gone.

Piri looked at the Valide. "What was that about?"

She shrugged. "Your maps I assume. Ezio always told me to go to you for two things, maps and bombs."

He chuckled. "Indeed."

ZzZ

Piri left her audience chamber and the Valide rubbed a hand over her eyes. She had dismissed Sofia some time ago to see to her children and was at last alone. Her queen's guard were in the hallway and in the next room.

She sighed and walked to her bedchamber. She leaned against the door a moment before stepping away and going to her dressing table. She sat down and sighed.

Two hands came to rest on her shoulder. She did not start for she knew the hands that rested there. She touched one and looked into the mirror and saw Malik behind her. She smiled and sighed as his thumbs began to rub her neck in firm strokes.

Her head dropped back and he bent and pressed a kiss to her lips. She sighed and rose to her feet and allowed her guard captain to embrace her fully and kiss her as he wished to for hours.

"Malik…." She whispered as he removed her veil, hair pins, circlet, and necklace before he started on her dress.

As he kissed her breasts she let her head fall back in pleasure. Malik had been a source of strength a pillar for when Selim died. She never imagined she would take another lover, but one night, after long hours of speaking to Malik frankly about her life and his own life, their first kiss had started the flames that built into a passionate evening. They had been lovers ever since, but remained secretly so.

Malik was well aware that a wrong step on his side could have his head removed and the Valide could fall into disfavor. He languidly stripped Hafsa and then himself. They fell into the bed, whispering to each other like a pair of youths before he pressed himself into her.

After Malik lay with a hand behind his head as Hafsa lay beside him. "He is taking that new girl. The red head to his bed, this night."

"She is young and it will not last."

"What if she becomes pregnant?"

She looked at him. "Since when do Turkish politics matter to you?"

He chuckled. "They do not, but there is already a woman who has given him a prince, Şehzade Mustafa."

"True." She smiled. "I will deal with that bridge when it comes. I think he will be tired of her by the next full moon."

He smiled. "I will not be tired of you by then."

"No?"

"No."

With that he crawled under the sheet playfully. She gasped as he found his aim and she arched to meet him.

In another part of the palace lover's cries from Suleiman's bedchamber made those on guard duty wince as the new girl moaned and reacted to Suleiman's experience touch. He rolled her onto her back and her flaming red hair spread over the pillow as he entered her once more, pulling her legs up to wrap about his hips as he looked down into her eyes.

She pulled him down to him and he sighed as he buried his face in her breasts.

This creature could be his undoing.


	16. The Magnificent Rule – 1530

The Merry Widow - Chapter 16 –The Magnificent Rule – 1530

Hafsa stood beside her stepson for a formal court painting. Her hand rested on his shoulder and he held it as he looked ahead. The room was airy with breezes coming in from the sea. It was autumn and the weather was becoming cooler after a mercilessly hot summer. "What do you think of Hürrem Haseki Sultan and Mahidevran Gülbahar Sultan, mother?"

"They are both capable women and have given you seven children." She said letting her fingers curl affectionately against his strong shoulder. "Two princesses and five princes. Quite remarkable. Even your father did not have as many children."

He looked up at her and sighed. "My father was not an easy man, mother. I am amazed you loved him as much as you did."

"He never laid a hand on me in anger and he saved me from his brother's cruelty. I only regret not being able to bring his child into this world."

He kissed her hand and held it closer before pressing his brow to it. "That was no fault of your own. It was Allah's will."

She nodded. Then she chuckled a little. He turned his head to look up at her. "What?"

"I was trying to imagine you with a sibling eighteen years your junior."

"It would have nothing to fear from me." He caressed the hand. "I love you mother. I would do nothing to hurt you."

"I know." She sighed. Her stubbed hand went to her face and she sighed and she moved her knees before relaxing back into her position.

They had been there for two hours and he knew his mother had to be tired. She was in her early seventies and as strong as ever, but she was starting to show her age. He rose to his feet to the annoyance of the painter, but the sultan waved him off. "Enough for today." He said and the painter nodded.

He took his mother's hand and led to her to the terrace where he had her sit in the shade while he called for food. The light meal made the Valide smile as she sat with her stepson. Suleiman seemed to treasure every minute with her.

"I hear you are dedicating another hospital." He said chewing and olive.

She smiled eating some feta cheese. "Who told you?" She asked.

"A little bird."

She laughed outright. "Anna-Maria has returned has she?"

He removed the pit from his lips and grinned. "Always you guess well mother."

"I sent the request to your desk. Did you not see it?"

"From you, I sign nearly everything into effect." He said honestly. "But Anna-Maria came to visit me. She is at last giving you a grandchild from her womb."

"Bilal told me he hoped for children, but if none came, Allah willed it and he would be content after his years of service to the sultan's family."

He waved that off with a smile. "He was a good man. He deserved to be married to one of my family."

"It was a high honor."

Anna-Maria was second only to Hatice for favorite siblings to Suleiman. The young woman had come as a spinster to the Ottoman court and Suleiman had become a match maker, marrying her to his retiring unwed leader of his Janissaries, Bilal Bey. The new leader was named Bali Bay and he often conflicted with the queen's guard leader, Malik. Anna-Maria was beautiful with honey hair, dark eyes, and a face that would make angels weep. Suleiman had insisted she return to Constantinople for her fortieth birthday. It would be only four years until his own.

Hatice and Anna-Maria had become good fast friends and though there was six year between them, they were very much like sisters, something that pleased Suleiman greatly.

A cry made them both look up even as they smiled a bit like naughty children at each other. Suleiman was on his feet with his sword drawn. Hafsa stood behind him. Together they went into the palace. The janissaries were there, armed, and the queen's guard stood behind the Valide.

Suleiman led the way to the part of the harem where Hürrem had been housed. The cry had been heard in the courtyard. He burst through the door and looked about as the janissaries moved in about him. Hafsa moved in seeing cloth near the bed after as the janissaries searched. She dropped to her knees, her thick skirts billowing about her as she looked down at Hürrem.

Her face was bruised and she was bleeding from her nose and lips. Someone had beaten her. She pressed a hand to her neck, ignoring the bruising and blood. Suleiman dropped beside her after sheathing his blade.

"Does she live?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "But she is weak."

Suleiman nodded and shifted lifting her in his arms gently. She woke, startled, and the Valide laid a comforting hand on her. "You are well, Hürrem."

The red headed woman looked at her and then her gaze lifted to Suleiman who held her close and gently. "Suleiman." She whispered. "I…"

"Hush." He said gently. "Come. She shall rest in my chambers." Suleiman said pressing a kiss to her brow before walking. Hafsa called Sofia to her to call the court physician to the sultan's chambers. Sofia nodded and went to do as her mistress asked. For six years Sofia had been a good and loyal orderly, the best the royal Valide had ever had.

Malik walked close to his mistress and leaned close to her. "Aarif saw Mahidevran Gülbahar Sultan leaving from the terrace after the cry, Valide."

She nodded, but did not look at him as Suleiman laid the girl in his ornate bed and took her hand looking at her with affection. "You are all right now, Hürrem. Safe. No one will harm you here. We will find the man who did this." He kissed the hand he held. "Rest."

"She beat me."

"Who?" He asked.

"Mahidevran." Hafsa said before the younger woman could speak. She came to her stepson's side. "I have sent Bali and Aarif to find her."

He nodded. He looked at his favorite. "Why would she wish you harm?"

"She said….she said she lost her baby because of me." She said, her voice weak as she lay on the pillows.

He sighed and dipped his head and kissed her cheek. "She shall so answer." He looked back and saw Sofia standing with the court doctor. "Heal her." He ordered and then gathered Sofia, his mother, and Malik, who was standing guard, into the hallway. Other janissaries were in the hallway.

He folded his arms and regarded his stepmother. "Did you know Mahidevran was with child?"

"No, but I suspected." She answered.

He nodded and sighed.

Sofia Auditore stood, her long hair now more gray than fiery red. Her children were in classes in the harem. Flavia was now eighteen and was falling in love with one of the men of the Ottoman court. Marcello was seventeen and more shy around women, but he had befriended Şehzade Mustafa who was only two years his junior. The orderly looked at her mistress. "If you no longer hand need of me, Valide, I have much work to do." She said.

Hafsa smiled. She knew full well the work she wished to do was not work for her mistress, but her own studies and using her collections of books and knowledge to understand more about the Templars and Assassins and the war her husband had been involved with until his dead. The Valide dipped her head and the orderly moved off and a janissary followed her. She had grown accustomed to being followed by the elite guards.

Malik remained with Hafsa Suleiman moved to his audience chamber. The Valide followed him and touched his shoulder. "Are you well?" She asked.

"One mother of my children tried to kill another."

"Hürrem is your favorite, but Mahidevran once was the apple of your eye as well. She birthed you two princes before your father left this world. She is jealous."

He sat back. "What would you have me do?" He asked. "I cannot allow her free rein to beat another woman senseless in my own house."

"I agree some punishment is in order, but I also would tell you to not act out of harsh thoughts in defense of your current favorite."

"Mahidevran no longer shares my bed after her harsh words to Hürrem." He said. "Her only claim is giving birth to my first born sons." His eyes narrowed.

The Valide touched his shoulder. "I am a woman and there are things that you will never understand my son." She said.

He looked up at her and sighed. "Perhaps you are right."

She bent and kissed his cheek softly. "I will take my leave and…"

"No. I want you to stay." He said.

She turned back to him. She stood in her robes, her headdress high on her head regarding him. She looked so much the same as the day she had returned and they had met in the great palace after his father's death. He had been on a hunting trip and had come to claim his crown.

The co-regent officially gave her blessing, standing in black, watching proudly as Selim's former commanders swore fealty to her stepson, dressed in his full sultan clothing and crown of office with his janissaries flanking him.

She walked back to him and took his hand. He kissed her knuckles again and then pressed her hand to his brow as a mark of respect. "Thank you." He said looking up at her, his eyes bright. He then reached and took her wounded limb.

For twenty years she had been his pillar of strength and now she stood as she almost always did, at his side. She had ruled while he was on campaign, had been there when his children were born. She had been there just as Pargalı Ibrahim Pasha, his oldest friend had been. Ibrahim was his closest advisor and now brother-in-law with his marriage to the princess Hadice Sultan, Suleiman's sister.

Mahidevran entered the room and Suleiman made a point of being turned away when she entered. Hafsa had seated herself to the side. Suleiman stood with his hands behind his back watching the birds outside the window as the younger woman came and bowed in the middle of the room.

Suleiman took a breath. "Why?" He asked.

"Pardon, my sultan?" She asked looking up, but not rising.

He turned. "Did you think I would not find out about Hürrem?"

"She….I…."

He walked to her so quickly that Hafsa rose to her feet. "Suleiman!" She cried causing him to pause.

He took a breath and then took hold of his former favorite's chin. "She had best make a full recovery, else our son will be under the guardianship of my mother."

She swallowed knowing it was not an empty threat.

He nodded to her. "You may take your leave."

Hafsa took a breath as her stepson came to her. His bright eyes regarded her as he stood at his full impressive height. He was a handsome man and she had heard how Hürrem had called to him and then fainted into his arms to gain his attention. It had worked and her first born prince came only a year after.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "We are getting too old for this mother."

"Indeed." She smiled.

ZzZ

A slave girl came out of the hallway. On the terrace, the sultan and Ibrahim sat eating together. The Valide would be joining them, but the sultan wished to speak to his friend. The janissaries were in earshot, but not close.

"The next campaign I am planning will gain us greater glory."

"You will be like Alexander." Ibrahim smiled.

"Indeed."

"I must return before the snows come, however."

"Oh?" the sultan asked.

"My lady Hadice has informed me she is with child."

Suleiman laughed and clapped his hand to his friend's shoulder.

ZzZ

Hafsa was making her way toward the terrace with Malik behind her. He reached for her arm and caused her to pause. He lifted a finger to his lips as he noticed someone standing at a window holding a knife.

She nodded and he moved quickly grabbing the man and stabbing his knife downward. The man dropped silently and Malik turned to the Valide. "We must warn the sultan."

She nodded and lifted her skirts. Her assassin instincts, though worn, were still tuned as she flexed the harness she had under the bracer she always wore. The hidden blade came forth, looking like a gruesome appendage. Malik nodded and pressed his wicked Ottoman curved blade into her good hand. "Come!"

As she reached the doorway she watched the serving girl lift a knife and aim it at the sultan. Just as Ibrahim was about to scream, a knife sailed and hit him in the back causing him to slump to the side and down.

Suleiman looked up and then where the knife had come from, from a higher terrace, calling his janissaries to him. They reacted instantly and he moved to his friend, but the girl tripped him. He fell hard and dazed looked up at her as she lifted the knife above her.

The slave was then knocked to the side. Hafsa panted as she stood over her son like a fighter, her good hand holding Malik's knife, already bloodied, and the other ending in a sharp blade he had seen before. She crouched lifting the blades, ready to battle as Malik moved to run after the other attacker.

The slave girl turned and smiled wickedly seeing it was the Valide standing there. Suleiman shifted and lifted a hand to his head. He was bleeding, but the girl charged. Hafsa dodged the blow, but the blade cut into her arm. She dropped Malik's blade, but spun driving her hidden blade into the unfortunate girl's back.

Suleiman got to his feet, lifting the dagger and moving to the woman. He kicked her blade away as she coughed and died. He turned to his mother who was leaning against the table. "Mother?!" He cried.

"I am well enough. See to Ibrahim." She said panting and pointing.

The janissaries had fires their rifles, killing the second member of the team. Malik came back to the royals. He touched the queen as Suleiman cried out for help for his friend. Hafsa looked up at her queen's guard captain laid his hand on her back.

"Valide?" He asked.

She panted. "I am fine. Just feeling my age." She nodded. "Help the sultan."

He knelt and the looked at the dagger. The blade was long and Suleiman pulled it as his friend cried in agony. Malik knelt beside the monarch and pressed cloth to the wound as it bloomed. Suleiman looked at him. "My mother, the Valide."

"She is winded, but well."

Hafsa clutched the wound at her arm. The blood ran down her arm and was dripping to the earth as she came to them after catching her breath. "Suleiman."

He looked up at her and saw how pale she was. "Mother?"

She waved off his concern and reached down. She ripped her own skirts to make bandages for Ibrahim. It was the third bandage that Malik noticed had blood on it before she passed it to him. He caught her wrist.

"Valide." He said looking up at her. "You are injured."

"No, help him." She said.

It was Suleiman who reached up and touched her arm. She winced and he lifted the knife cutting away the rest of the sleeve away to reveal the deep cut on her upper arm. "Mother!" He cried.

"I won't die. Ibrahim may."

He shook his head and then watched the janissaries remove Ibrahim and the doctor see to him. She took a deep breath and she felt suddenly very warm. "Mother…." Suleiman said looking at her. She looked up at him and then her knees buckled. Malik reached for her, but it was Suleiman who caught her to him. "Mother!" He cried as he watched her eyes roll back into her head. Her wound dripped onto the earth as he cradled her, shifting her so her head was to his chest.

Her injured arm lolled out as he put a hand under her knees and lifted her into the air. She did not weight as much as many of his concubines. He barked orders as he moved quickly for the harem since it was closest.

A guest room would do as he held her close, whispering to Allah to protect her and his friend. He laid her on the bed as the harem doctor came in. Suleiman moved from her way and took her stubbed arm in his hands. He kissed it and looked at her dreamy face. She had saved him. At her age, her skills remained. He had once challenged her to a shootout after she shot from behind him and made a bull's eye. He lost and had laughed as he had given her his prize mare.

Her wound was bound and she moved a bit. "Malik…" She whimpered.

Suleiman's eyes flicked up to Malik who was standing nearby. He looked impassive as he looked on. Why would she call his name from half-consciousness? She was close to her queen's guard, but were they closer? He had seen the look of naked fear in the eyes of Malik when she had passed out. Her eyes opened and she winced in pain as the wound was bound tight. "Suleiman."

"Mother." He said softly. He kissed her stub and pressed it to his brow before leaning to cup her face in his palm. "Rest."

"Did we get them?" She asked.

"Yes. You saved my life." He said.

She grunted. "My lion. Had to save my lion."

"Aye, just I am going to save my Rose." He countered and bent to kiss her cheek. He looked up at Malik. "Care for her. I shall return."

"Very good, sultan."

Aarif was outside the door with Sofia. The sultan walked passed Malik and then paused. "I would speak to you later." He said in an undertone.

"As you wish." Malik said.

The sultan continued and nodded to her orderly and the assassin turned janissary. "She will live, but she is winded and will take a couple days to recover."

Sofia nodded. "Are you well, highness?" She lifted a hand to touch his face. He was startled and jerked his head back, but she stopped. "You are bleeding, highness."

He nodded lifted a hand to his brow. "It is nothing." He said rubbing the half dried blood between his fingers.

He sighed in the hallway. His mother had reacted on instinct. Had she not been there, and as dazed as he was, it would have been hard to fight the young assassin woman off. He put his face in his hands. He owed a life debt to his mother and Ibrahim.


	17. Suleiman's Rose: A Test of Faith – 1534

The Merry Widow – Chapter 17 - Suleiman's Rose: A Test of Faith – 1534 – Epilogue

Hafsa stood on the upper floors of the harem. It was the place of the favorites, those who bedded Suleiman often or had given him children, but was also the domain of the royal family and the mistress of the harem, the Valide herself.

Below her were some newly brought concubines. They had been cleaned and were being dressed in their new clothing. Two of them were resisting. They were beautiful girls. One looked Persian, but her eyes were blue like sapphires and the other had fiery red hair like Hürrem, but her skin was a deeper olive.

The blue-eyed girl and the other girl attacked the attendants and the Valide's eyes narrowed. She looked to the master of the eunuchs, Sumbal. "Bring be those troublesome girls. They will learn to behave or I will have their heads."

The man nodded.

The girls were brought to the Valide's chambers and thrown at her feet. Malik stood near her as did Aarif watching these young girls.

"Lasciami andare! Lasciami andare! Non mi sta per essere mantenuta!" The red hair cried.

The other girl struggled as well, but did not speak as much.

"Tranquillo! Non urla!" The Valide barked.

The two looked up startled. The woman before them in rich clothing spoke their language.

"Please." The blue eyed girl looked at the woman before her as she sat back on her knees. "We were stolen from our homes and brought here. Please save us. We were brought here against our will. We wish to go home." The Italian they spoke was not from Italia, but the Venetian that was used in port cities of once conquered areas.

"Yes otherwise we will kill ourselves." The red head said. She would be very pretty if she did not spew venom so.

The Valide straightened. "You are the property of his excellency, his highness, Sultan Suleiman." She said in Turkish. "It is by his rule that you live or die." She sat forward and her eyes narrowed. "And mine." She added in Italian.

They swallowed. "You speak Italian, my lady." The blue-eyed girl said in Turkish.

Sofia, who had been at the Valide's desk drafting a letter snorted a laugh even as Hafsa clicked her tongue at her.

"Yes." The Valide said. She sat forward, looking regal. "I was a slave, just as you are now. Then I became the favorite of a Sultan." They looked at her in awe.

"You were taken from your home?"

"No, but I was brought to the harem with a choice. Learn my place or be forced regardless." She leaned closer. "It is more enjoyable if you accept yourself as the property of the Sultan." She spread her hands. "I still am the property of the Sultan, though he does not see me so."

"Who are you, great lady?" The red haired girl asked.

"I am Ayşe Hafsa Sultan, consort of his excellency, Sultan Selim Khan. Mother of his excellent and gracious majesty Sultan Suleiman Khan." Her eyes narrowed. "Learn your place and you may yet not only keep your head, but birth a son to my son and become a favorite." She smiled a little. "But only if you learn your place. Upset him and you will die." She rose to her feet. "Upset me, and you will never leave this room alive once summoned to it." She leaned down and lifted her hand to them. They eagerly kissed her royal hand. She looked at them and spoke again in Italian. "We understand each other."

"Sì, signora. Completamente." The red head said.

The Valide straightened her elderly frail body and waved to the guards to remove them.

Malik stepped forward. "Such a good idea to give them false hope?"

"I did not give them false hope. Hürrem was just as noisy when she first came to the harem and she is now mother to four sons and a daughter." The Valide said. "If you know your place and your way, you can achieve any goal you wish." She said.

He looked up at Aarif and then smiled as she moved to a chair near her fire.

ZzZ

Suleiman had risen early, as was his practice. He walked toward his stepmother's chambers of Topkapı Sarayı, Topkapi Palace. An engraved rose was on the doors. He had instructed their creation in her honor as a birthday gift three years prior. It was beautiful and was one of the few markers within the palace. The Valide, he had named Kostantiniyye nin Gül, The Rose of Constantinople.

There were many times he wished he had been born to this woman, this pillar of strength who ran the harem well and the country even better when he was away on campaign. She had gained the respect of his advisors by brute force, ordering the execution of two of them when there had been rumors, and evidence brought to her. A brave move by the Valide, but one that had gained both the respect and fear of the council. The council had complained and Suleiman had sought an explanation. When he realized her fears had been justified he removed a third head, his Grand Vizier, replacing him with his friend, Ibrahim, to the horror of his fellow Ottomans, but they had learned not to say a word against the Sultan or his mother.

Suleiman had worried on his first campaign how his mother would be accepted. She had apparently given the council a cooking lesson because the orphans needed water. He had come back to tales and had a new respect for the woman who held her head high no matter what. The game had kept her son from harm and herself in position as only answering to him.

She was the beautiful Rose and beloved of his father. Still beautiful in her own fashion, she forever had a place in Suleiman's heart. His concubines he favored he loved as well, but the love of his mother was something he could not describe. She had filled the void after his real mother had died birthing a brother, who died several days after his mother. Selim had been devastated at the loss of his favorite, but then Noor, then favorite of his brother, Ahmet, had come. It was not widely known, but Suleiman was aware of their affair. He knew well Ahmet had abused her and his father was kind and had sired a babe in her. After Ahmet had been disposed of, personally murdered by his brother Selim after Selim had forced his father to abdicate. Sadly, perhaps due to age or as the doctors later claimed, her cervix was injured from a previous birth, and by her own confession it was her sixth child who had been stillborn. The babe had nearly taken her with him, and Suleiman praised Allah daily for not taking the light of his world. The child she carried for Selim had come far too early and had nearly taken the life of the favorite also. Selim had prayed and his beloved spouse had made it. She never became pregnant again, but she was also older.

Foreign born she had also gained the respect of the European envoys. Her rule was if anything more iron fisted in his stead that he was, a fact he knew had kept her alive and given him strength for all the years he had been with her. Upon word of the executions he had come to her chambers and spoken to her. Ibrahim respected the Valide and feared her. She had had two harem girls put to death for fraternizing as well. Suleiman had called his mother to his chambers to speak to her that she had ordered the deaths of two of his concubines. That talk had gone well into the night and he never forgot her words. The words of wisdom and love to her son, the son she loved and carried for and was closer than blood ever could make them.

He entered without being announced. His caftan was embroidered and his tunic went to his ankles and made of a blue shimmer cloth from the east made a soft whisper on the wood of her floor. He was surprised to see her dressed in a dress of red with a full Ottoman beaded headdress on her head. She had been making ready for the envoys has he had. She was standing by the window, but turned as she heard someone enter. Only two people would enter so, Suleiman and Malik.

"Sevgili anne." Suleiman greeted.

She closed her eyes in pleasure.

He wore the robes of his office, but was not wearing his dervish crown as of yet. He stepped forward as she stepped forward. He came to her, taking her hand in his. He kissed it and then pressed his forehead to it. "I could not go to work today without your blessings mother." He said.

She smiled. It was his habit. He would often come to see her before he went to council meetings and after to seek her council and thoughts on matters. "Allah smile upon you, my dearest son." She said.

He smiled. "I am one of many sons, mother." He chuckled still holding her hand.

She reached up and laid the stub of her arm on his chest. "Yes, but they are far away and though I am proud of them, I have only one who is a sultan of an empire."

He nodded. "I suppose you are correct."

She embraced him and he smiled before kissing her brow. "Annem, benim değerli."

He took her hand. "Have you eaten?"

"No." she said. He sighed. The woman ate like a bird unless at a celebration.

He smiled and led her from her rooms to join him in his own rooms for breakfast. "I am in need of your support. I will have my sons, but you are always the advice I trust."

She nodded and they walked into his room and made themselves comfortable on pillows laid out in the middle of the room. He pulled one of his legs up as servants served them. He watched his mother take a knife and try to cut into a fig.

He watched a moment hearing her sigh in frustration and took the knife from her hand. He realized how small and frail she had become. Like paper, but on the inside as tough as vellum. He cut it in half, watching her. She watched, biting her lip before he lifted a half and gently pressed it to her lips. "It was tough Momma." He smiled encouragingly.

She smiled and chewed knowing her son was trying to make her feel better. She took some tea and let her stubbed arm rest on her leg as she leaned forward and bumped it into the table.

She winced a little and he looked at her in concern. "Mother?"

"It is nothing?"

He reached over and took the stub in his hands. "Does it still cause you pain?"

"Sometimes, but it is rare now." She said.

"I know you lost this trying to defend me." He caressed it softly she sighed. She was unused to having such love in a caress of her missing limb. Then kissed it. She watched and cocked her head.

"And now you live and are Sultan. May Allah bless your reign my son."

He smiled and ate an olive. "Thank you Mother. May Allah protect you as well."

ZzZ

The sultan summoned his sons Şehzade Mustafa and Şehzade Mehmed to him. His mother and he waited. Suleiman was now dressed formally to receive visitors from the foreign courts. The Valide was needed. She could speak to them better than Suleiman could all though he understood the European languages he preferred to have it so they did not know this. He had a translator for them, but he planned to have his mother be the intermediary.

He walked then to greet them in the open courtyard. He would be seated under a pavilion with his sons behind him, Ibrahim to the side, and his mother seated to his right. He had ordered a chair for her and when the servants baulked he explained that either his mother had a chair or she would sit on the throne and he would stand. Horrified by the breach in protocol he suggested, they moved to do as he commanded.

Suleiman walked forward, his mother behind him and his sons flanking their grandmother. Janissaries were about them as Suleiman walked into the courtyard. Several of the council members were there, standing to the side. Ibrahim was there and watched as the sultan sat down and then his mother sat as well. His sons stood behind him. Though teenagers, they were tall, handsome, and Mustafa though only nineteen already had two concubines carrying his children. As the heir apparent, the news had pleased the Valide and the Sultan.

The Envoys were from Henry Tudor, Louis, Persia, the German Duchy League, Joanna of Castile (or as she was referred to as Joanna the Mad), and Charles V were in attendance as was an envoy from Pope of Rome. They all were disarmed and in the regalia of their home courts. Hafsa regarded them before the chamberlain called out.

"The envoy of England and servant to his master, Henry Tudor, the Eighth of his name, Lord Thomas More."

Hafsa leaned forward a little. She was surprised that Henry would send his Lord Chamberlain. Perhaps this meant he was serious to discuss a treaty with the Sultan.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you." The man said. The translator spoke to the sultan. He bowed. "Also your majesty it is an honor." He stepped forward toward the Valide and the janissaries drew their blades in warning. He paused, but it was clear he meant to greet the Valide as he would any queen mother in a European court. She lifted a hand and the janissaries and Malik stepped back still watchful, blades still drawn.

Suleiman watched her rose to her feet. She stepped forward and offered her hand. "You are welcome to my son's court, Lord More." She said in perfect, although accented English. Suleiman arched an eyebrow. He did not speak English as well as he would like, but he walked as More dropped to one knee and took her hand and kissed it bowing over it in full submission.

Suleiman looked at his mother as she looked down at More. "Rise, Lord More." She said. He did so. The petite woman smiled at her son and then bowed her head. "My son is eager to hear what you wish to tell him."

He nodded.

Ogier Ghiselin de Busbecq, the imperial ambassador was next, then the German League ambassador, the French ambassador and then the Persian ambassador. Suleiman did not care for neither the imperial nor the Persian men. They were both boring and did not bring forth terms that suited him.

The envoy of the Pope stepped forward and bowed low as he was introduced. He was a cardinal by his robes. He spoke and he reminded Hafsa of a viper. Something about his eyes. She set down her cup and the beads of her headdress rustled causing the envoy to look up at her. His eyes narrowed a little. It was plain he did not care for her presence there.

Ibrahim looked at her and knew well she was following what was being said. He bent close to whisper to her. "You do not like him either, do you, Valide Sultan?"

"He is a serpent." She hissed.

She listened to the words and then cocked her head. "Mio figlio, il grande Solimano, non benvenuto ambasciatore, ma vuole sapere quali sono gli interessi Roma ha per i turchi."

Ibrahim blinked. He was fluent in Italian as well since his parents were both Christians from Greek and his mother was Venetian borne, but he had no idea the Valide was as well. Suleiman looked at his mother as she watched the cardinal before her, knelt at her son's feet. It was time this man who was used to the politics of Roma and the Vatican viper's nest, would meet the mongoose of the Ottoman Turks.

"I had no idea the lady spoke such good Italian and with a Roman accent. I was not aware that concubines were brought from Italia." The cardinal said looking at her.

She smiled, but Suleiman saw the fire in her eyes even as Ibrahim spoke. "Be careful, cardinal." He said in Italian. "The Valide Sultan has more power as a concubine than you wield in Roma."

The translator looked helplessly at Suleiman who was watching the expressions and following only half of what was said.

"In our court women do not speak." The cardinal said.

Hafsa bristled. "Have things so changed in two Popes?" She asked. She sat regally, but looked up at her son. He was watching her carefully.

"I do not know what you mean, my lady." The cardinal said.

"The Valide means…" Ibrahim started, but the Valide lifted a hand. He paused and bowed.

The Valide rose to her feet. She stood like a fighter as she spoke in Italian to the envoy causing him to shrink slightly. "I am Ayşe Hafsa Sultan, consort of his excellency, Sultan Selim Khan. Mother of his excellent and gracious majesty Sultan Suleiman Khan." She said holding her arms at her side. She took a step forward. "Perhaps that means nothing to you. I was born a De Medici, Isabelle De Medici, cousin to Lorenzo De Medici, uncle of your current Pope." She said. "I know he will listen when I remind him of my parentage." She moved quickly and drew a knife from a janissary who stood nearby. If he was startled he made no move. She laid the knife to the man's neck causing all the men to gasp at her audacity, but her eyes had venom.

The man's eyes opened wide and his men moved to aide, but the janissaries stopped them, blades crossed.

"Give me a reason why I should not leave you a stain at my son's feet, cardinal." She said looking at him. She hissed and the knife nicked his skin causing him to grunt. "So cardinals bleed like the rest of us." She smiled wickedly.

It was Suleiman's calm voice who came to her thoughts. "Anne. Ne yapiyorsunuz?"

She turned her head a little and then looked at the man. "Mi dica una concubina e concludo." She hissed and shoved him away.

Suleiman leaned toward her. "Mother, what were you doing? You can't threaten envoys without cause." He took the knife from her and she sighed. She was shaking and he offered her some tea.

Ibrahim stepped forward at a look from the sultan. "My majesty. She had cause." He said softly looking at the Valide.

"What did he say?"

"He called her a whore." Ibrahim said after a moment.

Suleiman's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the envoys. "He what?"

A hand darted out and he turned back. "No, my son."

"I will not have the Pope of Rome insulting my mother."

"This infidel Pope will give you trouble." She said taking a deep breath. "He is not after peace."

He nodded. "He is your cousin's nephew, mother."

"I converted long ago." She said. "I severed all ties with Rome when the Borgia Pope tried to marry me to his son, Cesare."

He looked at her. "Were you not already married? With children?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Rest mother." He looked up. "Send that viper back to his master and pray to God he keeps his head."

The man bowed and left.

Suleiman smiled a little at his mother and touched her cheek. "That was a little less cordial than he is used to, I am sure."

"Roma is your rival, Suleiman and you are better. The Ottomans are better. Pray to God these infidels fall."

He lifted his eyebrow and nodded. "Çok Yaşa!"

She nodded. "Yes, my son."

ZzZ

It was nearly dusk by the time the meetings had concluded. Hafsa was sipping tea. The last to speak was Eustace Chapuys, ambassador to England, but had been sent by Joanna to speak to the sultan. He spoke quite eloquently, but as the Valide said she heard something and she rose to her feet, startling everyone.

"Rodrigo Borgia era una enfermedad en esta tierra. No tengo amor de él y hablar en su nombre una vez más y haré que le ponga a la espada que insectos!" She barked in Spanish.

Chapuys's eyes went wide. "You speak Spanish as well, highness?" He asked. "It is a wonder you know so many languages and are a kept woman within the court of the sultan."

The slap knocked his head to the side and Suleiman watched with interest. He had not intended for her to make conflict, but she was better at this game than he was. She looked at the man. "Go back to England." She hissed in Turkish. "You are a far better student to your master in that country."

Suleiman waved the rest off and the Valide turned her hand on her brow. It had been a trying day and she well knew her son would wish to speak to her. He took a hold of her arms. "Are you well, mother?"

"Well enough, my lion." She said looking back at him.

"Come. Let us eat. I have had enough talk for one day. Ibrahim." He called.

His grand vizier and friend followed. His sons moved knowing they had been dismissed and went to find their respective mothers.

ZzZ

Ibrahim had taken ill. The Valide looked at her son who seemed sour that his friend was battling a fever. The Valide went to Ibrahim and gently pressed a cool cloth to his brow. After a day's vigil and prayers, Ibrahim's fever broke.

The next morning he opened his eyes, expecting to see his wife, but instead saw the matron of the Ottoman royals looking down at him. She lifted a cup to his lips. "Slowly." She said softly.

After he had taken a few sips he looked at her. "Why are you here, my lady?"

"I owe you a debt." She smiled at him.

"You owe me nothing, Valide." He said looking up at her.

"My son wished you to recover. You only needed a mother's tenderness." He looked at her as she refreshed the cool cloth on his brow. "Come now, rest. You are safe now, Ibrahim and it will please my son."

He nodded and remembered back to another time he had been with the Valide.

_Ibrahim had been in the stables grooming his horse, his beloved gelding. He used a curry comb to bring the loose hair out so his mount looked sleek and beautiful. He turned his face hearing someone enter and saw the Valide Sultan. _

_He shifted and bowed to her. She was dressed in black and wearing a tradition headdress of Ottoman royal women. Her jewelry, all made by Sultan Suleiman himself, was black and gold. The Valide was in her late sixties, but looked in her forties, still strong and beautiful as she regarded the longtime friend of her son._

"_Ibrahim. What brings you here?"_

"_I could ask you the same, Valide Sultan." He looked up at her. "This is generally not a place I would normally find women of the harem." _

_She smiled at him and reached to touch the hind quarters of his horse. "A beautiful horse."_

"_A gift from Suleiman." He said and turned back to his brushing. _

_She smiled and spoke softly as she touched the horse, letting him know she was there. She reached down running her hand along his leg to his hoof. She raised it to look at it. The shoe was in good order. The blacksmith was a good man and had seen to her horses as well. "He is generous to those he loves." _

_Ibrahim looked up at her over the horse as she straightened caressing the horse's flank. "Indeed." _

"_Tell me Ibrahim. My son, my lion, he grows restless. Will there be a war soon?"_

_He sighed and looked at her. "It is inevitable, Valide. Sultan Suleiman wishes to expand the empire." _

_She nodded. "My son must be the lion he was meant to be." _

"_Indeed, my Valide." He regarded her. She was the stepmother of his own wife, Hatice Sultan, and grandmother to his children. Still he was never allowed to call familiar as the true royals were since he was a servant of Suleiman and little more. Part of him wondered if the Valide ever endorsed the marriage he had to her stepdaughter. The Valide was often reserved around him. _

_She smiled and turned to leave. He watched her as she walked, but her foot caught in a small hole in the floor boards causing her to trip. She recovered, but turned her ankle. She grunted and leaned against a stall a moment catching her breath. _

_She took another step, straightening her head, and yelped a little as she put pressure on her ankle. She stumbled and took another step limping a little. _

_Ibrahim had heard her and came around his horse. He watched her limp a couple steps. She was clearly in pain, but trying to hide it. "Valide." He said softly. He came to her and gently took her elbow. "Let me help you." _

"_That is kind, but not really…" She took a step and hissed. "Necessary." _

_He clicked his tongue at her and gently helped her to a bench. He knelt before her and looked up at her. "May I attend you, my Valide? I would rather not have it known you were injured on my watch." _

_She sighed and nodded. _

_He lifted her heavy skirts to reveal her ankle. It was swollen, but not terribly. He removed her slipper carefully as he looked at the joint for signs of breakage. He gently pressed about it. "It is not broken, Allah be praised." He said moving her foot even as she winced a little. She did not cry out. _

_She watched him as he moved and reached for saddlebags nearby. He searched and found his aim, a strip of linen. He knelt again before her and took her small foot on his hands. He pressed it to his chest as he used the linen to wrap her ankle to keep the swelling down and to stabilize it. He worked gently and with a knowledge that surprised her. _

_When he was done he ripped the end and bound it by tying it. He looked up at her. "It is too large for your shoe, Valide. Shall I send for a litter?"_

"_I can manage." She said shaking her head. _

"_Not alone, you will not." He said sternly. _

_She looked at him and smiled. "Very well." She nodded and he rose. He offered a hand to her and she rose to her feet. He wrapped an arm about her thin waist and the other holding her hand. Her stubbed arm wrapped about him and she allowed him to support her. They took a couple steps. _

"_Slowly." He said softly. "There is no hurry, Valide." _

_She chuckled. "What a pair we make." She said as they made their way slowly. _

_He smiled warmly at her. "We are going at your pace, my dear Valide Sultan. Take your time." He nodded to her queen's guard who were watching him with their mistress, but by the lady's smiles, he was no threat to her. _

_With his support, she did not have to put weight on her injured ankle and they made it inside the palace and made their way toward the harem and her chambers. On the way Suleiman came around the corner and found the pair giggling at some joke like adolescent children. _

"_Ibrahim? Mother?" He asked looking at them. _

_The Valide drew herself up as she stood on one leg, balancing with the help of Ibrahim. "It is nothing, my son." She smiled at him and nodded to Ibrahim. "Your Grand Vizier has it well in hand." _

"_Indeed." He cocked an eyebrow. "What happened?"_

"_She turned her uncle, my majesty." Ibrahim said. He bowed his head. "I am helping her to her chambers so the harem doctor can look her over."_

"_Why did you not send for a litter?"_

"_He tried." The Valide said. _

_The pair smiled at each other and Suleiman just shook his head. _

"_Mother what am I to do with you?" Suleiman said shaking his head and smiling. _

_She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek. "Keep this one around." She said. "He is a good man, my son." _

"_Yes." He agreed and then allowed them to move along their way slowly. _

Ibrahim looked up at the Valide as she attended him and smiled. It was then he realized she had befriend him and with her support, he was to be all the more powerful under his Sultan.

ZzZ

The time was rapidly approaching Suleiman's fortieth birthday. A large celebration was already being planned by the Valide Sultan. It was early autumn and the sultan wished to go on a hunt. He brought his mother, Ibrahim, Mustafa, and his janissary guards. Malik and Aarif were among their number.

Sultan Suleiman had survived a nearly deadly heart attack. He had been found by the Valide who had cried out for help. Ibrahim had come and then the doctor. He had laid asleep in a coma for nearly four days. When he woke he cried out for water and a small reed had been put to his lips. He had opened his eyes and found himself in his own bed with his mother pressing a cool rag to his brow as she had done when he had fought a fever when he was still a youth. Also there was his pregnant concubine, Hürrem and the ever present Ibrahim.

He was bed ridden for days and his mother never left his side, sleeping on a low cot near him. After a couple weeks he was able to move about and his first order of business was then to care for his mother who had weakened from caring for him and keeping her vigil.

That had been several months ago.

Suleiman walked out, dressed in black leather with riding breeches, knee high boots, and a black turban on his head. He saw to his horse and made sure his bow was in its case, he had a quiver of arrows, and his sword all within easy reach.

Mustafa was already mounted. He wore brown leather and a furred cap with a jewel in the middle of his brow. Ibrahim walked out with a falcon on his gloved hand. Beside him was Hafsa. The light caught the gemmed net in her hair and he smiled realizing as she smiled radiantly at his grand vizier who was speaking to her, that his uncle had been right. Noor was a fitting name. She too held a falcon, with its hood still on as she walked toward her horse. She was in a full riding skirted habit that had a slit in the front revealing she too was wearing soft leather breeches and high boots. The top was formfitting and had onyx buttons.

A servant took her falcon for a moment as she moved to mount. Malik moved to help her, but Suleiman waved him away and the Queen's guard captain bowed. Suleiman put his hands to his mother's thin waist and lifted her up into her side saddle. Her skirts hung about her leg that fit the stirrup and then the other that looped about the curved horn. The skirt hung behind her as she made herself comfortable. She took her falcon back and smiled down at her son. He smiled and patted her horse's neck and noticed the pommel of a sword there. He looked up and arched an eyebrow, but she said nothing as she made sure her own bow was in order.

He wondered how she was going to fire it, but left that alone as he mounted himself. The others mounted about him and they were off into the woods that were around the hunting lodge he had brought them to.

They rode off into the woods and on the crest of a ridge she halted and lifted the hood from her falcon's eyes. She stroked the smooth belly before she lifted her hand and the bird flew. Ibrahim released his as well. A cry went out and the chase was on.

She smiled as she leaned down on her horse and allowed him to gallop under her over logs and leap across streams. Suleiman was beside her and looked at her as her long hair flew behind her in a thick braid and he wondered what it would have been like to see her in her youth.

The stag was found. Her son aimed and so did she. He fired, but she checked her aim as her bow rested against the stub of her arm. The draw was painful, but grimaced and fired. Suleiman's arrow was true into the stag's chest hitting his heart, but the green feathered arrow landed in the neck, lacerating an artery, dropping the creature faster.

Suleiman looked over at his mother who was holding the bow by the string in her right hand an arrow in her mouth watching the animal stagger and drop. He moved over to her and lifted the bow to place it back in its holder.

"Once again I am in amazement, my mother."

She smiled and bowed to him before lifting her hand and her falcon returned with a duck in her talons. "I seem to be a hunter in all respects."

He chuckled. "Your falcon is female?"

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

He smiled at her. "Women are always deadlier." He then moved off to supervise the men dressing the deer.

ZzZ

Suleiman had a visitor.

He looked up as the doors opened to reveal a woman dressed in Ottoman clothing with a veil over her face. Her body was swollen with a coming child and she moved somewhat awkwardly as she moved to bow to him. She had a toddler hanging onto her skirts. He knew those eyes anywhere, however.

"Kız kardeşim! Siz hoş geldiniz. I sıkıntıda yanınızda eşiniz kaybı. Iyi misin?" He said softly. He went to her and as she tried to bow deeper he put his hand under her chin, stopping her. "No, sweetheart." He said. "You do not need to bow like a servant to me. You are my sister."

"Not by blood." She said looking up at him.

"The Valide is none of my blood and I love her as my own mother. She birthed you, something I will be jealous of for the rest of my days." She looked at him in surprise. "So too, do I love you as my sister." He kissed her brow and then smiled a little.

He then bent down. "Hello. What is your name, my little one?"

She looked up at her mother and then back at the strange man who knelt to be closer to her level showing he was not a threat. He then looked up at his sister seeking permission. She was surprised at this, but nodded to the sultan who had his way in everything, though she was sure if she had said no, he would have respected her wishes, though he would have asked why. His strong hands lifted the small girl who looked up at him startled and nearly burst into tears before he whispered soothingly to her and kissed her cheek. He walked to his desk and lifted a lid. He offered her a sweet and she took it in her small hands and he smiled at her. He then chuckled and blew on her neck playfully and was rewarded by a squeak of surprised laughter. Anna-Maria was impressed by his fatherly skills and his ability to sooth the frightened child.

He sat down and then allowed the little girl to play with a small toy he had while sitting on his lap while he spoke to stepsister about her life on the frontier. Anna-Maria had relaxed enough to lower her veil and speak to him as a brother not as her lord. He seemed to be troubled about her welfare and that of her children. She was grateful and had kissed his hands.

After an hour a messenger came in bowed. The Sultan pursed his lips and nodded to the sleeping child in his arms. The messenger leaned close and the Sultan nodded and then looked up as the man bowed hos way out.

"Come. Hatice is waiting for you."

The young woman's eyes brightened. She was the widow of Bilal Bey, the former head of the janissaries. Though only married for a few short years before he died, relations were good, or so he had heard. He would see her taken care of, out on a stipend, and her child would be raised in the harem.

He did grieve with her. The loss of Bilal was a loss for the country after his years of service to the royal family and the empire. He smiled. He had married Flavia, the daughter of his onetime friend Ezio and the Valide's orderly to the high commander of his navy. Flavia was fluent in several languages and had been raised as any child of the harem. He himself had married her to his councilor and the girl who was now twenty-two was expecting her first child soon.

He caught her hand as they walked together, the other carrying the small toddler, and he smiled. "Welcome home. Hatice is with our mother."

She nodded. He gave back the small child and bent to kiss the small brow, smoothing the thick locks away from her face affectionately and moved to the rose engraved doors. "Thank you." She told him as she paused there.

He smiled. "If you need anything. Ask." He told her.

"I need a home, sultan." She said softly.

"And you shall have one. I will have chambers for a princess made for you."

"That is far more than I require, my majesty. I only need…" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"No, sweet sister. You shall have all you require and more." He pressed a kiss to her brow. "Now, go. They await you."

She dipped her head and passed through as the queen's guard closed the door behind her.

His look of affection did not go unnoticed.

Hürrem was watching and she came forward. "Who is that?" She asked.

He looked at her. "No one you need concern yourself with, Hürrem."

"If she shares your bed, I wish to know."

He turned to her. "Whom I bed of the harem is of little concern to you. You are mother to several of my sons and have earned your place."

She looked at him hotly and he smiled and touched her cheek. "But in this case, I mean it. She is no rival to you. She is my sister. She is a daughter to the Valide, recently widowed." He looked at her. "Are you satisfied?"

She looked embarrassed and he smiled a little and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. She then touched his cheek. "Marry me?"

"Pardon?"

"Marry me. Make me your wife." She smiled. "I will allow you your concubines, but I want to ensure the welfare of my sons."

He laughed. "Mustafa holds them in affection."

"Please…"

"Hürrem."

"I love you."

He sighed. How had he became so little match to bright eyes and a beautiful smile? Then he thought ruefully that it was the violet eyes of his mother that had bewitched every man whom she needed to. He sighed and embraced her.

ZzZ

The Valide Sultan was in her rooms rubbing her hands together by the fire.

It was only a month until her lion's birthday. She was cold. She wrapped her warm furs closer about herself. She sighed and winced. She was feeling her age. She was nearly eighty and she was recovering from a fall she had had a few days ago. She had tripped on a rug, the bruise lingered and was painful.

Her stomach also had been causing her pain so she had been eating less. She sighed and stared at the flames watching them dance.

She was so entranced she failed to notice her door opening.

"Annem. Benim değerli anne. Allah sizi." Suleiman said as he opened the door and came to her. He walked behind her and she looked up at him. His hands went to her shoulders. She was smaller even than she had been a few months ago. He then came before her and kissed her hands and put his brow against them as he knelt before her gently arranging her over robe to keep her warm.

"Yanı sıra Sizin oğlum. Hoş Geldiniz. Ziyaret etmek için Geliyor bir yaşlı kadın mı?" She smiled at him.

"You are neglecting yourself mother." He said feeling her bones.

She shook her head. "Shall I call for tea?"

"No. I came to tell you my joyous news." He said smiling. "I have come for your blessing, mother." She cocked her head. "I have married."

"What?" She asked. Her brow furrowed. "To whom?"

"Hürrem." He answered.

She rose to her feet quicker than he would have given her credit for and walked away from him her arms about herself. "She is a cunning little vixen isn't she? First she faints into your arms to gain your interest, holds your attention, and gives you five children." She sighed. "An interesting power play even I have to admit."

He had risen to his feet. "May I have your blessing?" He asked softly.

"You married her without my consent. Why should it matter now?"

He was startled that she was angry. He had expected her to be happy to be able to ease the burdens she carried as Valide. Instead she was angry and watching him angrily as he stepped forward.

"It means much to me, mother."

She scoffed and turned away and he took hold of her arms. He swallowed. When had she become so thin that he felt he could snap her arms like kindling?

"Please, momma." He said softly.

She sighed. "This is not done. It hasn't been done for centuries." She said. "No concubine has been married to a sultan. The women who bear his children are given honors." She said. "It is the way of things."

"You never bore my father a child and yet you now are the Valide Sultan, ruler of the harem, and my second." He said. He folded his arms.

"Suleiman, it will anger your councilors. Even the empire."

"Do they matter? They are already angry that I made Ibrahim Grand Vizier."

She frowned and turned back to him. "Yes, they matter. And I matter." She said drawing herself up. "I am not pleased." She sighed and shook her head.

"Clearly. Why is this such a bitter medicine for you?"

She sighed and pressed a hand to her stomach. He noticed under her yards of clothing a slight decent. He cocked his head at her.

"She has gone from slave to your wife." She sighed. "I am afraid what it will do to the empire, how much it will cause it to unravel."

"The empire will think what I say, mother."

She shook her head and turned to walk toward her bedchamber. "May God protect you and the mother of your children" She said.

"That was not the blessing I need mother, and you know it."

She turned back to him and stepped back to him. "What would you have me do? Be happy that you married your little cobra? She does not care for me or Ibrahim. How long before she turns you against us if she forced you into a marriage? She is a wedge, my son."

"She did not force me, mother, I love her."

She laughed then. "'Women are more deadly.'" She said quoting him and shaking her head sadly. "I am tired, my lion. Let me rest."

"No." He said. "I will hear why you are so angry."

She sighed. "You would not wish me to tell you."

"Tell me." He said leaning forward as he took hold of the chair.

"Fine!" She snapped drawing herself up and going to face him, her body within a foot of his. "The little slut is beneath you, my son. Is that what you wanted to hear? She is your Achilles Heel." She said.

"Then who is worthy of me, mother? Tell me."

"No one." She answered. "Certainly not slave girls in the harem who warm your bed and pray for children to come." She shook her head.

"Why are you so much better than they are?" He asked. "You are a slave as well. You are my property just as much as they are." He stepped forward and locked his hand about her throat, pushing her back hard into the wall, but did not squeeze. "I could kill you and I would be killing a slave." He squeezed a little putting his face inches from hers.

"Yes." She said looking up at him. "But a noble slave. I am a De Medici and so I am better than they are." She said. She did not fight him as she slumped there against the wall.

"But you are not a Turk. You were born an infidel as well." He said releasing her.

She sighed and looked at him. "Leave me, my sultan. Let your little slut warm your bed and enjoy your wedding night. Not that it is different any other night…"

Suleiman had no idea what caused the surge of anger in him, but his land lifted and he struck his mother hard across her face with his palm. It was hard enough to send her twisting to the floor. Her hand went to face that was now bloody and she whimpered, her eyes the size of plates.

He stood staring at his hand and then down at his mother in horror. He had stuck one of two people he trusted full in this world. He had struck her in anger, something he swore he would never do. He looked down at her cowering away from him.

"Allah. Anne! Benim değerli anne. Ne yaptım? Bağışlayın beni! Eve Dönüş için bkz. beni ..." He moved toward her and she jumped away from him, her back finding a wall. Blood ran freely from her nose and a deep purple bruise was forming on her cheek. She pushed herself up, breathing hard. She was panting, clearly hyperventilating. The absolute terror in her eyes made Suleiman hate himself.

He went toward her again and she backed away and nearly tripped her hands going to her head. "Momma!" He cried. He reached for her and she wobbled, clearly not getting enough air. She whimpered and her eyes rolled back.

Suleiman caught her to him. "Momma!" He moved, shifting his grip, he lifted her into his arms. He cried out for the harem doctor and Sofia to come as well as Ibrahim. She felt like a child in his arms and it sickened him to know he had injured her, part of his own heart.

Tenderly he laid her in her bed and pressed a cloth to her lip and to her nose. The blood oozing made him fearful he may have broken her nose. He cursed himself. He had never hit a woman so. He had taken them by the arms and shaken them, but never hit them. He had hit his own mother. It felt like he had taken a knife to his heart and stabbed down.

The harem doctor and Ibrahim walked into the chambers as the Sultan tenderly caressed his mother's face and pressed a cloth, cleaning the fresh blood. "What happened, majesty?" The doctor asked, though it was fairly obvious.

"I…I…" Suleiman looked at his hand. "I struck her. I struck her. Allah forgive me. I struck my own mother."

Ibrahim looked at him. "What did she say?"

"She spoke her mind and I would not leave her be. I needed her blessing. When she told me why she would not, I became angry…" Suleiman looked up. "She is so fragile. Why did I have to hit her?" He looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "What have I done?"

The harem doctor set her nose and gently pressed cold presses to her face. She was breathing easier now, but Suleiman refused to leave her side. Ibrahim looked at his friend. "You need rest, your majesty."

"So did she and I stuck her." He said. He held her hand and kissed it holding it to his cheek. "Please, Momma, wake up." He whispered.

His other hand went to her stomach as he felt her stir a little in her sleep. He felt the bump and looked up startled at Ibrahim. It couldn't be. He looked up and say Malik by the door. His eyes narrowed and he walked straight to the queen's guard captain. He grabbed the man by the throat and pressed him to the wall.

"What have you done?" the Sultan cried throwing him against the wall and holding him there.

"What have I done?!" Malik asked. He spread his arms and made no move to fight the Sultan.

"Her belly is swollen and she is far too old for a child. I know she favors you." Suleiman growled. Ibrahim's eyebrow raised, but he remained quiet.

Malik looked down and swallowed.

"What do you know?" Suleiman barked at him before letting him go. Malik coughed and bent getting air back in his lungs as Sofia came into the room. She had overheard some of the conversation.

"It is not a child." Sofia said stepping toward the Valide.

"What is it then?" Ibrahim asked.

Malik swallowed. "I…" He looked at the doctor who nodded to him. "It is a cancer." He said. "It has made her weakened and she hardly eats." He looked down at his Valide and lover with sadness and pain, something Suleiman realized was real.

Suleiman stepped to him. "Why did she not tell me?" He asked.

Malik looked up, his eyes misted. "She did not tell anyone, but the doctor, Sofia, and I." He looked down. "You had other things to think on, majesty. She did not wish to worry you."

"She is dying isn't she?" Suleiman said softly. A new wave of guilt hitting him.

"Yes, my sultan." The doctor answered.

"How long before this cancer kills her?" Suleiman asked brokenly.

"A week, a month, a year?" She looked at him. She left out the part that being stuck would have helped matters, but the sultan seemed well aware of that. "It grows. As it does she eats less and less, but she fights." She looked fondly back at the woman who had always treated her with kindness.

Suleiman blinked tears and took his mother's hand again. "Oh mother, why did you not tell me?" He gasped. "Out!" He cried to everyone. He needed to be alone with his mother.

The all bowed and left him. Ibrahim was the last out and he watched Suleiman start to sob in pain for his mother, though he did not wish to show it to others. Ibrahim has seen his friend only cry a few times, when he had cut his hand badly, broken his ankle, at his father's grave, watched his son die in his arms, and now.

ZzZ

It was well into the morning when Hafsa stirred.

She blinked feeling sunlight on her body. She moved her hand to try to block the brightness, but found a hand holding hers. She felt someone else in the bed with her. She blinked as the hand tightened on hers and the person with her stirred.

"Malik?" She asked softly.

"No." Suleiman said. He lifted a hand to touch her face in a loving way, but she jumped to the side. He bowed his head as he watched her recoil from him. He deserved that and he knew it. He sighed. "Momma." He whispered as he watched her eyes close.

Her eyes opened as he moved away from her calling for soup. He moved to her bedside and pulled the blankets about her. She watched him mutely even as her face ached from the bruise and her nose had turned a deep purple as well.

A servant brought broth and unleavened bread that was fresh and still steamy. She turned her head. It smelled wonderful. He gently set the try to the side and reached down pulling her up so he could prop her up with pillows. She allowed this watching him for signs of aggression, but he seemed to be trying to placate her.

He then gentle pressed the spoon into the thick broth and blew on it before pressing it to her lips. She looked up at him and when he nodded she took the mouthful. She swallowed. He fed her more watching her affectionately.

He then gave her some of the bread in bite-sized pieces after dipping them in the broth so she would not need to chew much and hurt her injured jaw more.

After she had finished he gently pressed a cool cloth to her nose. She looked at him. "I am being doctored by a king. I must have done something right."

He smiled a little and touched her uninjured cheek affectionately. "He did something terribly wrong. He wants to beg forgiveness." He said looking at her, his eyes bright and hopeful. "I love you mother. Please forgive me." He moved to sit beside her on the bed.

She looked up at him. "Can you forgive yourself?"

He shook his head. "No." He said. He bowed his head and rested it in her lap.

Her hand went to his hair and gently caressed it. "I forgive you, my lion. I was at fault. I angered you and provoked you." She said caressing his head and neck and shoulders as she had when he was younger.

He lifted his head. "No!" He said. He took her hand and the stub in his great hands. "I was wrong. Sons do not strike their mothers. I only hope when my day of judgment comes Allah will look at my other deeds and they will balance against this black one."

"You are not a son of my body, Suleiman. You are right. I am your property. My life or death is in your hands."

He cupped her chin and drew close, fiercely. "You are the only mother I know. Please. Don't go momma." His face was inches from hers. He kissed her brow.

"I am not going anywhere." She said looking at him thoughtfully. "Oh my Suleiman. Why do you look so sad?" She asked looking at him. "My lion is not to be sad."

He swallowed. "Momma…" He started by then the door opened revealing Sofia.

"He knows." Sofia said bringing in tea. She set the pot down. "Drink it all, Valide. It helps and you are hungry after you drink it." She chided. "I doubt the sultan will let you escape from it as Malik does."

Suleiman smiled a little in spite of himself. "No. I will see she drinks it."

Sofia took her leave then and bowed.

Hafsa made a face. "Beasty stuff. Thankfully they put in honey to make it palatable."

He sat up and poured a cup. "Momma. When were you going to tell me?"

"When you were ready." She said. "After the celebrations."

"And if you died before?" He asked. He swallowed. He could not bear that thought.

"You would have thought my old age."

He looked at her sadly and pressed the cup to her lips. "I don't want to lose you. Is this Allah's punishment for my temper?" He asked softly.

She shook her head after two swallows. She made a face. "This judgment was given long before, my son." She smiled and touched his cheek with her stubbed arm. "Do not worry for me. I am strong yet." She said.

"Yes." He agreed. "To be my mother, you have to be." He missed the stub and held it to him a moment. "I love you mother. Never forget that."

"A mother's love is something you will never know, my son, but know your love for me will never equal my love for you." She said.

He blinked a tear from his eye as he pressed the cup to her lips and had her drink more.

ZzZ

Suleiman had cut back his mother's appointments. She was frail, but seemed to rally as she recovered from his attack. He would never forgive himself for lying hands on her and prayed for Allah's forgiveness every prayer as he prayed to Mecca.

The day had finally arrived. The snows had come and gone and returned for her son's birthday. The great hall was decorated and Suleiman insisted his mother not walk often and had the details and instructions passed to Ibrahim to see them through to keep the Valide from tiring herself.

Hürrem watched the Valide as she shooed her attendants away from her in frustration. Suleiman's orders had stifled her and she had reached the point she could not stand it any longer. Hürrem came to her as she sat in an alcove, a hand on her brow.

"Valide Sultan." She greeted.

The older woman looked up. "Hürrem Sultan."

The pair had made up after the new wife of Suleiman had let her jealousy flare as the sultan cared for his mother when she wished her husband to herself. She had insulted the Valide in the presence of her husband. The Valide had been willing to allow it to slide since the man had been with her for nearly a week instead of enjoying his honeymoon with his wife. Suleiman, however, had been ruffled and demanded the younger woman beg forgiveness from the Valide. He would not welcome her in his chambers until she did so. This startled both women.

At first Hürrem had fought the idea, but then she became lonely when she realized the whole of the harem was under instruction to distance themselves from her until she made amends for her offense. Finally, with Suleiman as witness, Hürrem went to the Valide and fell to her knees begging forgiveness for her jealousy.

The Valide had looked up at her son who nodded his acceptance, and then lifted her hand. The younger woman had kissed it and then pressed her brow to the hand. The Valide nodded. All was forgiven. For now.

The Valide looked at the sultan's wife and sighed. "The attendants need to remember I am not made of glass."

"Suleiman worries for you."

"Tonight is his birthday. I am happy and excited for it all."

The younger woman nodded. "He told me we were having dinner before the main events take place."

The Valide nodded. "That is the plan."

Hürrem nodded.

ZzZ

Suleiman sighed as he chair creaked as he wrote. He looked down at the paper before him. It was the speech he was writing for his birthday.

_I am Suleiman._

_Of Yavus Selim Khan's decent. Born of Ayşe Hatun in the autumn of 1494 bringing joy to the palace of Trabzon peace and prosperity to his place of birth yet longing for his brothers sacrificing Orhan, Musa, and Korkut to cruel epidemics in battle with death, nurturing his childhood with the pain of sibling loss. _

_I am Suleiman._

_Having lessons in Trabzon with Rumi teachers, loving the mountains, peaks, and stars, playing with numbers, starting in the palace school in Kostantiniyye at the age of ten, placing knowledge over the lectern, questioning what he reads, not content with the answers he finds, revealing what is hidden, starting the craft of jewelry in order to learn patience, combing the light of metal and stone, as his eyes dazzled with the light he sees, deciphering the worthy and the worthless at first glance, and never forgetting what he comprehends. _

_I am Suleiman. _

_Appointed as the crown prince to govern the Kefe province at sixteen and the Manisa province at eighteen. Today looking back as he ascended to take over the honorable legacy left by my father Sultan Selim Khan, promising to see justice every step of the way. The tenth sultan of the Ottoman Empire, I am Suleiman.*_

His chair creaked in time with his pen strokes and he smiled. What a birthday this would be.

ZzZ

At sundown, the three sat around a table on the floor with pillows for them to recline on. The Valide was dressed regally as was Hürrem, who was wearing a dress of blue that well suited the Sultan's own clothing that he wore and would be seen in by the people soon enough as he watched the fireworks celebrating his birth.

The Valide sat beside her son and smiled at him.

They spoke of nothing and everything and the Valide reached for a sweet pie that had been placed near Suleiman. He laughed as she dipped her finger into the cream and licked it off. Hürrem, painted his nose with some of the cream and then laughed as his mother cut a piece and ate it.

All three were laughing. The Valide watched. The lovers were still eating the main course, lamb and mint sauce, a favorite of Suleiman and his mother. She finished her slice of dessert and reached for a candied fig. She ate it cheekily telling them that in her old age she had few comforts and she wanted her dessert then. Naturally, her son yielded to her antics.

Suleiman was speaking to his wife when the Valide reached for her cup of tea and missed, knocking it over. Suleiman at first smiled, but then he looked at his mother. Blood was dripping freely from her nose. She looked about as though confused and coughed a little.

"Anne?" Suleiman asked. He reached to touch her cheek.

She looked up at him and her mouth moved, but nothing came from her lips. She reached up and touched her nose. She looked at the red blood and then looked up at her son in horror. She made a sweeping motion knocking dishes and food to the floor. "NO!" She managed.

"Mother?!" Suleiman watched her shifted and hunch over her stomach.

"It hurts!" She whimpered. He looked at her. Only half her mouth had moved making her hard to understand.

"Mother!" Suleiman reached for her as she tried to get up, but she fell back. He yelled. "Guards! To your Sultan!"

Janissaries and Malik entered the room and looked about. The Valide's breathing was erratic and her skin was clammy to the touch as her son tried to comfort her. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to twitch.

Malik galvanized into action and lifted a cloth and forced it between her teeth and held her as she moved and convulsed.

"What in Allah's name is wrong?" Suleiman asked.

"I do not know, my majesty." Malik said. He looked at his Valide and lover and looked back at the Sultan palely. "I have only seen this once before. Falling sickness, but she has never had it before."

"She ate the pie." Hürrem said quietly. She looked at the remains on the floor and Suleiman did as well. The pie had been meant for him.

"Ibrahim!" Suleiman cried as he watched his mother helplessly.

The Valide stopped moving and gasped as her breathing started again, but remained unconscious as Malik tried to wake her.

Ibrahim ran into the room. "My majesty." He asked.

Suleiman was feeling a bit that he had been here before when his wife had been poisoned by her rival while carrying their first born. Now his mother had been poisoned and she was so weak as it was. Malike was pressing a cloth to ease the blood the dripped from her nose.

"My mother was poisoned. The pie was meant for me. Find the killer."

"The Valide is not yet dead."

"If she lives the culprit will lose a hand and rot in my dungeon and perhaps be freed when they asked her forgiveness. However, if she dies, they will be on trial for the murder of a royal."

Ibrahim nodded gravely.

A litter was brought and lifted the Valide up and carried her toward her rooms. Suleiman kissed his wife and moved to follow. He was not going to leave her alone now. He walked with the litter and held his mother's hand.

She was moved onto her own bed and the harem doctor looked her over as Suleiman looked at her. "Can we rid her of what she ate?"

"It will cause her more damage." The harem doctor said. She looked at him. "All we can do is pray." She bowed her head. "She is very weak."

Suleiman looked back at his mother and closed his eyes. His mother's body was feverish and she whimpered in her delirium.

"Papà." Came a whisper from her lips. "Cosa devo fare Papa." She cried and thrashed causing Suleiman to reach up and press her down a moment.

"Mother…calm yourself."

She seemed to after a couple moments. Suleiman sighed and looked at her.

Suleiman looked up at Ibrahim who was nearby. "That is not Turkish."

"No. It is Italian." Ibrahim said softly. "She is calling to her father." He said sadly.

"But he is long dead."

Ibrahim sighed. "She is ill, my majesty. Who knows what is in her dreams?"

_Giovanni Auditore clapped his hands as Isabelle translated part of the code he had brought from Lorenzo. She had a gift for ciphering and she sat looking at the page. _

"_How did you do it?"_

_She smiled up at him and he kissed her brow. "I could show you, Papa, but it would take time." _

"_What does it say?"_

"_The next target is Lorenzo De Medici if he does not see reason." She said looking at her work._

"_You are beautiful, my sweet child." He touched her head. "What a treasure you are." _

"_Thank you Papa." _

Suleiman blinked as her eyes fluttered. "Mother? Mother come back."

There was no answer.

_Lorenzo De Medici walked along the halls of his palazzo toward where Isabelle was staying. His robes whispered on the floor as he moved to her room. _

_He entered without knocking or announcing himself as he heard her softly humming within. She looked up from her desk where she had been working on drawing a bird she had been watching in her window. She was young, beautiful, a girl of seventeen with bright violet eyes, and a sweet temperament. _

"_Greetings Isabelle De Medici." He smiled. _

"_Though I would love to be of your family, Lorenzo, I am a commoner, a bastard, one of many."_

_He smiled and came to her. "Consider this an early birthday present and wedding gift, my sweet cousin." _

_She looked down. They were papers. All of them. All with the proper seals and authentications. She was a De Medici now. Isabelle De Medici, daughter of Lorenzo's deceased uncle and aunt and formal ward of Lorenzo De Medici of Firenze. They were all forgeries, fakes, but they were real enough to her. She had a family who now loved her and she was free. _

_She stood up and embraced her cousin and laughed as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you!" She said and then sobbed with joy. _

Suleiman watched his mother twitch as the fever raged in her body and fought the poison.

"Federico." She whispered.

"Mother?" He asked leaning toward her.

_Federico Auditore smiled down at his wife as he sat in the court yard tree. Isabelle sat on the earth before him, pregnant, embroidering in the shade as he read. He returned to his book after sharing a smile with her. She then paused and let her embroidery drop as her hands went to her belly. She felt and then gasped. _

_Federico heard her and then jumped down. "Belle? What is it?" He asked. _

_She looked up at him as he knelt before her. "Feel." She said. _

_He looked at her and the she took his hand and laid it on the expanse of her growing belly. He looked down a moment and then looked up. "I feel nothing." _

_She cocked her head and then moved his hand higher and looked at him. He pressed a little and then blinked in surprise. "Is that? I feel it…it feels like a hummingbird trapped. Is it kicking me?"_

"_Yes." _

_He looked up at her and smiled and she laughed as he hugged her and pressed her back against the blanket. "I do love you."_

"_I love you too, Federico…_

_Federico…_

_Federico…" _

Suleiman watched his mother. She whimpered in her delirious dreams as the poison ravaged her body. He held her hand and prayed.

"Ezio…" Came a soft whimper. "Claudia…."

"Momma?"

"Niccoló…Barto…"

"She dreams, my majesty. It means nothing." The doctor said playing a new cool cloth on her fevered brow laced with herbs.

"No." Suileman said. "They are memories."

_Isabelle Misterioso stood proudly beside her husband, La Volpe, her hands on her pregnant belly. To her other side was Bartolomeo. She was still young, only in her late thirties as she stood at the ceremony for the new assassins to ascend from recruits to full assassins. This was even more special, it was to be the time when Claudia, her sister-in-law, madam of the Rosa in Flora, and assassin friend, would be given the choice to join their order._

_Isabelle was dressed as an assassin. These were her brothers and sisters, not by blood, but by trial. They had all shed blood together and would remain so. She looked toward the front of the hall where Claudia stood to the side near Ezio. Niccoló Machiavelli stood near a fire looking about. At a nod from Ezio he bowed and spread his hands. _

_Machiavelli stood by the fire burning in the blazer before them.. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins." _

_He bowed and stepped to the side looking at Ezio who stepped forward. "Claudia. We here dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Mario, our father, our sister, and our brother once stood around this fire, fighting off the darkness. Now, I offer the choice to you. Join us." _

_She looked at him as he held out his hand and then moved to join him after looking back at Isabelle who nodded. Claudia extended her left hand and Machiavelli branded her ring finger as Ezio held it. She winced a moment and then, Machiavelli spoke to Ezio as she stepped back. _

_Isabelle offered her some cream to dull the pain some which she took gratefully. _

_Machiavelli looked at Ezio. "You and I have not seen eye-to-eye on many issues."_

_Ezio blinked. "Niccolò-"_

_Machiavelli lifted a hand and continued. "But you are exactly what the Order needed. You have led the charge against the Templars and rebuilt this Brotherhood. Now, we must put Ezio where he belongs, at the head of the Assassins. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. You will now be known as il Mentore, the guardian of our Order and our secrets." _

_Ezio looked surprised and then saw the happy smile on Isabelle's face and knew she had been in favor of his ascension to the position he now filled. He stepped before the crowd. _

"_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."_

"_Nothing is true." All gathered said together. _

_Ezio continued. "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."_

"_Everything is permitted." They all said as one. "We are assassins!" _

Suleiman refused to eat the food brought for him as he himself pressed cooling cloths to his mother. "Wake, mother…please." He whispered.

"_Good shot, Giovanni!" Isabelle smiled at her teenage son by Federico. Beside her sat his half siblings by Gilberto, La Volpe. _

_Giovanni smiled and bowed holding his bow. _

_La Volpe clapped and walked to his stepson. "Well done my son." _

_An arrow flew by them and both looked at the target. It was beside Giovanni's arrow. Everyone looked behind and saw Giana standing another notched and ready. La Volpe smiled. "It would seem your sister is as good as you."_

"_I am in most things Papa." The girl said bowing._

"_She is not, Papa." Giovanni pouted. _

_La Volpe laughed. "Such children. I cannot be more pleased." He looked up at his wife and smiled at her. _

"The Valide Sultan is declining, my majesty." The doctor said. "Her breathing is shallow and her heart beats sluggish."

"You must do something." Suleiman said.

"The only cure could kill her." The doctor said sadly.

Suleiman looked back at his mother as Ibrahim pressed a cool cloth to her wiping the sweat from her brow.

"_Does it fly Leonardo?" Isabelle asked looking at the wings that was upright in his wagon. They were outside Firenze and Isabelle had taken an interest in Leonardo after his work for Lorenzo her cousin as well as his drawings of her. _

_He looked at her. "I do not know yet. This one is more advanced than the one Ezio used to get to the Doge's palace." He smiled. "The design is similar." He smiled at her. "Shall we try it?"_

_She looked at him. "What do you mean?" _

_He smiled as he backed her against it and pressed her into the harness. "You are light enough that this should work rather well actually." _

"_Should?!" She asked as he tied her hands and feet to the wings and tail. _

_He smiled and spurred the horses to a gallop. Isabelle felt herself being lifted into the air. She was tethered to the wagon by a rope, but she looked down and laughed. "Leonardo! I am flying!" _

"_It works! It works, my dear!" He called. _

_She floated above him and giggled. "I can see Firenze from here. The whole of it!" She called. _

_Ezio and La Volpe came up on horseback and looked at Leonardo clapping his hands. Then they looked up and saw Isabelle some thirty feet up in the air, arms stretched and tied to Leonardo's contraption. Leonardo was helping pull her back as he slowed the horses. _

_Isabelle landed, a bit hard, but on the soft earth. Leonardo and Ezio ran to her. They rolled the wings over and found Isabelle laughing. "That was fun, Leonardo. Let's try again!"_

_Leonardo chuckled as he released her and she flopped into the soft earth again and this time looked up at her none too pleased husband. He helped her up and glared at Leonardo as she brushed herself off. "If man was meant to fly than God would have given us wings." He took his wife's arm and led her away from the scene. He lifted her onto a horse and then mounted the other. _

_Isabelle looked back as they crested a hill and smiled at Leonardo. She waved to him and then followed La Volpe back toward Firenze. _

Suleiman looked out as he heard booming. Outside the fireworks were being set off in his honor, but he was not in a mood to celebrate. He sighed and watched them through the door that went to her balcony. "You would have loved them Mother. They are beautiful." He said kissing her hand and looking down at her.

She had stilled for a moment and he sighed. Perhaps she would heal. He knew she was dying from her cancer, but he still believed perhaps Allah would be merciful.

"_She is perfect." Gilberto said as he leaned down looking at Isabelle who was holding their latest child, a girl with full dark hair. Gilberto smiled and then nodded to their other children, Siena, who was four, and Leo, who was two. "Look children. Your mother has blessed us with another sister. "What shall we call her?"_

"_Anna-Maria." Siena said without hesitation. _

"_I want a brother?" _

_Isabelle smiled at him. "It did not happen." _

_Gilberto looked down at his exhausted by happy wife. "It is a good name." He said. He touched his daughter's head. She was tall for his age, and her golden hair was thick and feel in ringlets. _

_She smiled. "It is." She agreed. She smiled as he kissed her. "I do love you." _

"_As I you, my love." He said. _

Suleiman looked down. His mother was still. Her breathing was still shallow. She was pale, almost ashen in color, but the bleeding from her nose had stopped. He watched her as the sun rose. He had prayed to Allah all night begging him to spare this rose. She looked so frail now. He had to keep himself from weeping.

"_What do you think Selim?" Hafsa asked as she walked to her husband carrying a small bundle in her arms. _

_Sultan Selim looked up from his desk. He regarded his regally dressed consort as she came to him holding their first grandchild, Şehzade Mahmud, as Suleiman had named him. Suleiman was now the heir apparent and at eighteen was the governor of Manisa and fathered a son on a concubine. _

_They had traveled to Manisa to greet their new grandchild. Selim had brought with him Hafsa and Fatima, a favorite from his Harem to be with him. Selim had several other children who were also there to greet the new generation. Hatice Sultan, Beyhan Sultan, Şah Sultan, Fatma Sultan all were his daughters and were close to their brother. Hatice and Beyhan were close to Hafsa and were part of her entourage wherever she went. _

_Selim rose to his feet. "Suleiman's son is a strong boy." He said. "Here let me hold him." _

_She passed the baby to him. "Fülane Hatun is resting and Suleiman wished to show you his son as soon as possible."_

"_Where is our son?"_

"_Seeing to his concubine. He is enthralled with fatherhood." _

"_Indeed. Who isn't?" He asked. He kissed the small baby's plump cheek and then handed him back to Hafsa a smile on his face. He cupped the small head in his hand. "I give you my blessing my grandson. May Allah protect you." He said. _

_Hafsa smiled. "He is perfect." _

_Selim saw the slight sad look pass over his consort's eyes before she blinked it away. He cupped her chin. "Allah was wise. He gave you to me and I treasure that."_

"_I have given you no children."_

"_I have many, my love. My heir is eighteen and a father himself now. I have all I require for the succession." _

_She looked up at him. "Yes." _

_He smiled and clicked his tongue. "I love you." _

"_I love you as well, my sultan. My Selim." _

Hafsa drew in a deep breath, but did not change even as she was being watched over.

_Selim came to her and wrapped a cover of golden cloth over her head. He spoke to her the words and she answered the questions. She looked at him as he watched her adoringly as she pledged herself to Allah, the Great and Merciful, forsaking her infidel Christian ways. _

_After Selim had held her, speaking to her about her thoughts on Islam. She had smiled and then seduced him. He had made love to her all night, whispering his joy at her decision and praying to Allah to give them a child for their union. _

Suleiman had not slept in more than a day. Ibrahim came to him with food. When Suleiman waved his hand, Ibrahim stepped forward. "My majesty. You will be no good to her if you are dead as well."

A bold thought and Suleiman's eyes flicked to him and then back to his mother. He sighed, letting her hand rest against her as he rose to his feet.

Ibrahim nodded. "I will watch over her for a time."

Suleiman nodded and allowed his friend to take his mother's hand. Hatice Sultan was sleeping on a low cot. She had come also to be with her mother whom had been there through much of her life.

Suleiman was finishing the last of his tea when he heard something. He had not realized he was so hungry until he started eating. He then looked up at Ibrahim looked up at him.

"Suleiman…" Came the soft whisper.

Ibrahim pressed a cool cloth to her. "She dreams of you, my sultan."

Suleiman came to her and took her hand as Ibrahim rose to his feet. "Mother?" He asked. "I am here, mother."

_Hafsa landed in Constantinople from Italy after receiving news of her husband's dead. She had traveled as hard as she could and pushed herself to near exhaustion. She arrived a week after her son arrived to claim the throne. _

_Suleiman had been twenty-six and had two children. He at then set to order his father's empire, but could not do anything without the co-regent's consent being formally given. _

_Not waiting for a carriage, dressed in a dress of black silk with a tall Ottoman headdress and black veil on her head, the Valide rode to Topkapi Palace. She dismounted and found her son waiting in the courtyard for her. With him was Hatice, also dressed in the black of mourning, her head bare. _

"_Mother!" He called as she ran, her skirts and cloak billowing behind her. _

_He embraced her as she flew into his arms. She did not weep. They had always been close and now were closer as she stood as regent until Suleiman officially took the sultanate. She was his mother, the only mother he had known and he loved her so. She loved him as well as she looked at him proudly. _

_He held her for a moment and then set her from him, kissing her hands. "Dear mother. Do not deprive me of your prayers. May God keep us from shame." He said. She nodded looking at him. "May He allow us to show the strength and justice of the Ottomans to the whole world." _

_She nodded and embraced him again. "May God bestow upon you, your throne, and your crown longevity. You have my consent, my son. May God accept that." She said. _

_She took a deep breath. "I have brought you a caftan." She looked back at her servants. "Bring the caftan for my lion." She ordered. _

_Two girls came and held it as they bowed to the new sultan. _

_He cupped his mother's cheek. "Come you are weary mother." He smiled. "You should rest and I will speak to you later."_

_Her hand caught his arm. "Where were you when you were told?" She asked. _

"_Hunting in the Manisa mountains after a stag. Ibrahim and my guards were with me." He said. He looked at her as he noticed tears had started to fall from her eyes. "And you?"_

"_At Ezio Auditore's villa. He has two children now, did you know." _

"_No I did not." _

"_They are beautiful." She said. She then put a hand to her mouth. "He was not supposed to die on campaign." _

"_No one is supposed to, my mother, but war is war." He said softly. He looked at her as she looked like she was withdrawing into herself. "I love you mother." He whispered to her. He kissed her brow and caught her as the strength left her body and she swooned into his arms. _

_Startled, but able to take her weight easily he caught her to him and held her a moment looking at her. "Mother?" He then watched her head loll back and he lifted her body into his arms calling for Ibrahim to help him. _

It had been three days since the Valide had been poisoned. Suleiman was resting near her on a cot brought in for him. His sister was on another and Ibrahim was watching over the Valide with Sofia. Her hand moved a little on the sheet. Ibrahim noticed and he looked up.

"My majesty." He called.

Suleiman was awake instantly and looked over at Ibrahim who smiled a little at him. He blinked and came to the Valide as Ibrahim moved out of his way. The Valide blinked at him and narrowed her eyes as though she were trying to focus.

"Mother?" He asked.

She focused on him, but did not speak.

Her mouth moved a little, but he shook his head. "No. Do not speak Momma. If you can understand me. Squeeze my hand."

She looked at him.

He lifted a hand to her brow. "Squeeze, mother. I know you can." He said.

After a few minutes, Suleiman swallowed wondering if she could hear him or if he were speaking to a shell. However, then her hand moved, slightly, and her fingers closed, loosely over his.

Suleiman almost laughed. "Allah be praised!" He cried. He kissed the delicate hand and held it as he pressed his brow to it. "Oh, momma. I love you." He said.

Her lips twitched as she tried to smile.

ZzZ

Suleiman was relieved, but he knew his mother was not out of the woods yet. He ordered cooled broth, a small bit of unleavened bread, and some fruit juice for his mother. Ibrahim sighed and collected his wife after Hatice had kissed her mother's hand as well.

The Valide ate the food offered to her by Sofia, but she was too weak to eat it herself and some of the broth dripped from her chin. Her eyes were bright as she looked about.

After she had eaten and Suleiman had made sure all was well in the palace, he returned to his mother. She looked at him as he sat beside her, his hands holding hers. "You will become strong. We will defeat this cancer. They have a treatment, mother."

She looked at him almost sadly and then lifted her arm. It took effort and she hit his head, none to gently. He winced, but welcomed the pain as she cupped his cheek. She looked at him and took a deep breath. "Beni hatırla. Korku yoktur. Suleiman, seni seviyorum." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at her as she let the rest of her breath leave her mouth. She sighed and her eyes closed and he gasped reaching for her face. "No mother! You cannot go. Please! Allah, please!"

She opened her eyes weakly and smiled a little at him before exhaustion took her. He realized it had taken all her strength to put into words the simple phrase – "Remember me. Have no fear Suleiman, for I love you."

She was sleeping again, but breaths were a raspy sound. Suleiman watched her knowing in his heart that she would not recover, but there was still a glimmer of hope.

_Hafsa lay in a white bed with thin curtains surrounding her. She looked about. She was in the middle of a beautiful forest. It was so green. She then heard a brook flowing. _

_She stepped onto the ground with bare feet in the grass. She looked up and saw a white stallion standing with young versions of Ezio and Federico Auditore. She walked to them, dressed in a simple dress of white. _

"_Where am I?"_

"_We are taking you home, Belle." Ezio said. _

"_But my family…"_

"_Will join you soon and you will bring them." Federico looked at her. "We have been waiting." He smiled. "You are free now. Free from pain and free from your body that walked the earth." _

"_How soon?" _

"_All time is soon here." Ezio said. She looked at him, dressed in white also, but in the cut of a young noble of Firenze as Federico was. _

_She looked at them as Federico lifted her onto the stallion and the pair walked with the horse. Hafsa was not frightened. She felt at peace. Was death so calm? _

Suleiman watched as his mother's body relaxed and he felt her last breath leave her body. She slumped to the side, eyes partly open, to never see the world again. He quivered slightly and blinked as a single tear fell from his eye.

His mother was dead.

ZzZ

Suleiman was going to have the largest state funeral the world had ever known for his beloved mother. He had found a sealed letter for him among her affects, written nearly ten years ago. He had read the words and took them to heart.

History would remember who she was as he did.

The Valide was washed by her stepdaughters and dressed in her funeral clothing, her hair was arranged and a thin veil of cotton was laid over her body. As with traditional Arabic funerals, she would be buried without adornments. She was laid on her right side and would be buried facing Mecca.

Suleiman watched as she was prepared, placing the three fist sized formed pieces of dirt under her head, chin, and shoulder. He then moved to dress for the funeral procession as the harem attendants lifted her body and gently laid it in her wooden coffin. A black cloth with words from the Quran written on it in golden thread was laid over it as it was sealed.

Rods were slid under the coffin and it was lifted upwards to the shoulders of six men. The Valide was frail and small that the eight men were wondering if they were indeed carrying a body in the simple, but ornately draped casket.

The Valide's body was not even three hours dead when the funeral preparations had been started. Ibrahim, Mustafa, and Suleiman himself would be pallbearers through the town to the Yavuz Selim Mosque where her fourth and last husband was buried.

The attendants carried her body through the harem. The royal women stood, tears in their eyes as the coffin passed. Hatice cried out and stepped forward touching the coffin's side as she wept. With her was Anna-Maria who was also weeping. She pulled her step-sister away and the procession moved to the outer courtyard.

The Sultan, Mustafa, and Ibrahim appeared, all dressed in black silk. The Grand Vizier wore his hat of office while the other two wore turbans of black with little adornment as was customary, though the Sultan wore an onyx crescent over his turban with simple golden chains about his head. His eldest son wore a simple gold medallion.

The attendants held the casket up as Suleiman stepped to the right front with Ibrahim behind him. Mustafa was to the front left and the poles rested on the shoulders of the men. The women of the family were forbidden from attending the procession as the Valide's body was walked toward her final resting place. Wailing was not permitted and Hatice and Anna-Maria sobbed together in earnest as they watched the Valide leave their sight out of the palace gates.

The janissaries all bowed as her casket passed. All had their swords drawn and pointed down, a mark of respect for the woman who had always treated them with kindness. As the procession walked out of the palace toward the black covered carriage, draped with black silks, the religious leaders walked before offering prayers.

They laid her coffin on the carriage and janissaries flanked them as they walked along side, the streets were full of people, many of whom had been touched by the Valide's projects of good will and prosperity for the poor of her lands. Suleiman looked out over the people held back by the janissary corps and sighed. His mother's legacy was in those faces. He shook his head sadly.

They arrived at the mosque. Suleiman and the others lifted their burden once more and carried her into main hall way. They wall for prayer had been moved to allow the procession with the Valide to walk through to the gardens that Suleiman had commissioned in addition to the Mosque itself in memory of his father. The Valide to be buried in the türbe that overlooked the Golden Horn mere feet from her fourth husband.

The pall bearers set her on a stone slab that had been placed to hold the casket as Suleiman stood to the side looking into the türbe. The great right hand great slab of granite had been moved and the earth beneath dug away in order for the coffin to be lowered into the earth. He felt his breath catch as he turned to those gathered and began to speak the words he knew well and had spoken before at the deaths of his father and son.

"O God, forgive our living and our dead, those who are present among us and those who are absent, our young and our old, our males and our females. O God, whoever You keep alive, keep him alive in Islam, and whoever You cause to die, cause him to die with faith. O God, do not deprive us of the reward and do not cause us to go astray after this. O God, forgive him and have mercy on him, keep him safe and sound and forgive him, honor his rest and ease his entrance; wash him with water and snow and hail, and cleanse him of sin as a white garment is cleansed of dirt. O God, give him a home better than his home and a family better than his family. O God, admit him to Paradise and protect him from the torment of the grave and the torment of Hell-fire; make his grave spacious and fill it with light."

He took a breath. 'Inna lillaahi wa inna ilayhi Raaji'oon." He said. He nodded. Attendants moved and lowered the casket into the hole. Suleiman then moved with his son and Ibrahim flanking him. He lifted a handful of dirt from the pile nearby. "Bismillah-i wa'ala millat-i rasulilah" He said. He then threw the first handful in. "Minhaa khalaqnaahum," He said.

Mustafa took a handful of dirt and dropped it into the grave as well. "Wa minhaa nu'eedukum"

Ibrahim took a third handful of dirt and dropped it in reciting the last part of the prayer. "Wa minhaa nukhrijukum taaratan ukhraa." He said.

Mustafa and Ibrahim stepped back as Suleiman lifted his hands, palms up. He then closed his eyes and finished the prayers for the deceased. "Assalaamu 'alaykum wa rahmatu-Allah." He said and then bowed his head as a final mark of respect to the woman he loved and always would love as a mother.

He sighed and turned away. The other two followed him. He had a eulogy to write about her that he would give at her wake among the family in three days' time.

He sighed and dropped into his desk to write and found himself writing and thinking back on all the stories she had told him. Being born a noble to becoming a slave concubine to the heir of the Ottoman kingdom to at last becoming the most powerful woman the Ottomans had ever known.

He sighed. Where to begin?

He dipped his quill into the ink and began to write.

_Born Isabelle De Medici in the blessed year 1457, to the joy of her parents_ _Giovanni di Cosimo de' Medici and Ginevra degli Alessandri, our beautiful Rose began her journey. Being orphaned young she was given to her cousin, Lorenzo De Medici for guardianship. She met and married Federico Auditore da Firenze while still a youth and bore him twins despite the tragedy of loss when her father-in-law, brother-in-law, and husband were murdered. Under the care of her brother-in-law Ezio Auditore and uncle by marriage, Mario Auditore, she was able to survive and give birth. _

_She lived well and followed the way of Allah's plan for her as she raised her children, Giovanni and Giana. Times were hard and she became a thief out of necessity. It was on the streets of Firenze she met and married Gilberto Misterioso. She birthed three more children, a son and two daughters before Allah took Gilberto by the hand. _

_Allah then guided her to our shores under the name Esperanza Echeberria. She was captured and brought to the harem as a concubine for Prince Ahmet was so enthralled by her beauty, nature, and intelligence. She learned well in the harem, but remained Christian though was Muslim in name. Ahmet gave her the name Noor for she was the Light of his harem. Marriage to the prince was trying and when he perished, Sultan Selim Khan welcomed her to his harem. A child was quick to come of their union, but was lost tragically. Allah forgives and is merciful as was Sultan Selim. While his concubine she lived as his favorite and converted to Islam. He gave her the name Ayşe Hafsa Sultan. _

_Upon the death of his Excellency Sultan Selim Khan, Hafsa became the Valide Sultan for Sultan Suleiman Khan and served well as both mother and advisor. She is mourned greatly by her family who loved her as their own. It with sorrow we mark her passing. _

_Let history remember her and Allah forgive and lover her as we, her earthly family do, Ayşe Hafsa Valide Sultan Noor Isabelle Esperanza Echeberria De' Medici Auditore Misterioso Osman the Güzel, Kostantiniyye nin Gül._

_Allah be praised and all is as he wills it. _

Suleiman lifted the letter from his mother one more time and sighed. He bowed his head a moment. "Clarity always comes after the death of those you love." He said to himself. He folded the letter and placed it in a box where he kept documents that he would keep to the end of his days.

He shut the box and laid his hand upon it. "Goodbye mother."

He rose and left the room to carry on with his activities for the day.

From: Muhteşem Yüzyıl, a Turkish TV show – Episode 1. I did change the words a little, but it is a good speech.


End file.
